


My Ghost Where'd You Go What Happened To the Soul That You Used To Be

by Breakingthetide



Series: You Know the Two of Us Are Just Young Gods [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Grant Ward Feels, I Will Go Down With This Ship, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 55,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakingthetide/pseuds/Breakingthetide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''Falling in love is very real, but I used to shake my head when people talked about soul mates, poor deluded individuals grasping at some supernatural ideal not intended for mortals but sounded pretty in a poetry book. Then, we met, and everything changed, the cynic has become the converted, the skeptic, an ardent zealot''.<br/>-E.A. Bucchianeri, Brushstrokes of a Gadfly-  </p><p>This in an AU mini series from my story 'You Know the Two of Us Are Just Young Gods'<br/>So if you haven't read that you might want to so there's no confusion.<br/>What would have happened if Ward really did die on the other world like he did in the show?<br/>How will Daisy cope after losing him a second time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When You Said Your Last Goodybye I Died A Little Bit Inside

**Author's Note:**

> You might want to buckle up for this one.  
> If you have any questions, comments, let me know!
> 
> This chapter takes place right after chapter 26 in You Know the Two of Us Are Just Young Gods. So everything that happened before that chapter, has already taken place.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

_Fitz and Simmons are clinging to each other when Daisy and Grant return, Kebo is still on the floor. ''Alright boys, here we go''. They make a move for Daisy suddenly, they're all dead as soon as Ward pulls out his gun. ''What the hell are you doing Gideon?'' Gideon has a sly smile on his face, he knows, he knows she's the key to opening the portal. ''Agent Johnson didn't tell you? She opened the portal the last time''. Everyone begins to protest, Ward is staring at her, shocked and hurt. ''Skye?''_

_She already knows what he's thinking. Why didn't she tell him sooner? They could have avoided this situation, he could have protected her. So they wouldn't have to choose between his plan and each other. ''I'll do it''. Lincoln fights his hold on his captors, careful not to let his powers show. ''It has to be her, Ms. Johnson, if you would please''. She has power, she has power of this whole thing. No her, no portal._

_''Sorry old man, not happening''. He chuckles, Grant puts himself in front of her. ''Relax kid, opening the portal won't hurt her, all she has to do is wave those hands''. ''No can do''. ''I thought you might say that''. A gun is pointed and Fitz and Jemma screams. After a few minutes she agrees. ''Last chance Ward''. ''Just open the portal''. And just like all those months ago, she does, glaring at her lover the whole time. As he's about to jump after Fitz he turns back around, grabs her chin and kisses her hard. ''I love you''. ''Come back to me''._

_With a wink, he leaves her view and the portal closes. Daisy falls to the ground, nose bleeding and she's so weak. ''They have twelve hours''. Gideon leaves and his men follow, she hates him. She's so killing him after Ward is in her arms again. Jemma is crying, staring at the floor and Joey and Lincoln are not looking at her. Twelve hours, she'll see him again in twelve hours. He better make it out alive, she can't suffer through all of this a second time._

　

*

　

Something happens to her. Daisy remembers the Portal, dark, angry, growing in the corners of her mind like a dark shapeless void. It hurt her head, she can still taste blood in her mouth. She opens her eyes and immediately knows where she is, and where she was before. Daisy is in Coulson's plane in one of the spare bunks. She was at the castle with Hydra and Ward, Ward Fitz and Coulson all went through the portal. Daisy also knows Coulson had no business going to the other planet, but dived into the portal at the last possible second.

　

''Hey you're awake''. Kebo is standing over her with a glass of water in his hand. She rises from the bed with a start, shakes off the dizziness swirling around the room. Twelve hours. Ward only had twelve hours. ''How long have I been out?'' The last time she asked Mack how long they'd been gone, he told her ten hours and three minutes. Kebo touches her hand, he's hiding something. ''Popeye, how long have I been out?'' He doesn't answer, Daisy has a bad feeling gnawing in her stomach, her bones are aching. ''Where's Ward?'' Silence.

　

She rips out of the room running straight to the cargo bay, that's where the escape pod her and Mack has stashed will have gone. What she walks in on, makes her sick. Hugging. Everyone is hugging. Celebrating. Smiling. Where is Grant? He'd be by her side, sick with worry, he wouldn't leave her. The team wouldn't want him down here. With shaky legs she jumps to a horrible conclusion. He was left. Coulson left him there to die, to survive on that other planet all alone, never to return to earth or see her again.

　

The Director of Shield catches her eye, and frowns. He steps away from Simmons, the entire plane goes quiet as they follow his stare. ''Where is Ward?'' Daisy can already feel the anger dripping into her, how could Coulson this? She isn't surprised, if she's being honest with herself. There's a deep hatred in Coulson that makes Daisy nervous, especially where Ward is involved. ''Daisy''. And the way he says her name, approaches her with guilt all over his shoulders, confirms her suspicions. ''You left him there, didn't you?''

　

Coulson's eyes widen ever so slightly. Daisy feels Kebo brush her elbow and then have a tight hold on her wrist. ''You left Ward there to die on that other planet, didn't you? What the hell is wrong with you?'' Lincoln makes a move for her, but she shrugs him off. ''Daisy I didn't''- ''I'm going to find him, I'm going to find another way to open that portal and bring him back. I know you hate him but I don't care, I'm not losing him, not again. I can't''. There's hysteria playing at the edge of her voice, something in the back of her brain is starting to whisper that Ward met a crueler fate than abandonment on the other planet. She's ignoring it.

　

Fitz walks up to her with an expression she can't place. Not guilt or sorrow, something much deeper and darker. He puts both hands on her shoulders, takes a deep shuddered breath. ''He's gone, Daisy. I'm sorry. But Ward's dead''. Instant denial. Shaking her head, stepping away from her friend. No. No. No. No. No. No. It's not true it's not it's not it's not it's not. It can't be. No. No. She lost him once, she can't do it a second time, that's impossible.

　

This is a dream. She's still unconscious in the bunk and any second now she'll open her eyes and Ward will be standing over her, brushing his knuckles against her cheek. ''The creature that was there got to him. He's gone Daisy''. It's a bucket of cold water. A flame to gasoline. ''Daisy''. Coulson touches her hand and her chest rips. It feels like her chest, her heart, everything is ripping right here in this very moment. He can't be. Ward cannot be dead. He was dead to her once already, things don't work like that. Life can't take away her true love more than once. That has to be against the rules right?

　

''How? How did it happen?'' She isn't crying, isn't moving, and this worries Kebo. Coulson and Fitz exchange a look. ''There was a storm, some kind of sand storm. When it cleared we, we saw his body. I don't think you want to hear the rest''. She can't. She can't process this. He was here. Ward was just next to her a few hours ago, telling her he loved her, that she doubted his stupid super spy skills too much. It's not real. None of this is real. Deny deny deny deny.

　

Coluson waits for the words to sink in. For Daisy to grasp the information she's been given. It takes fifteen minutes. At first she doesn't believe him. She walks around the entire plane, calling for Ward. That's painful to watch. Even calls his cell phone, nothing of course, which causes her to throw her phone at the wall and watch it break into tiny little pieces. And finally, after looking at Kebo, she gets it. She hears them. She knows. And if Coulson already couldn't bear his actions, Daisy reaction to it, makes him hate himself.

　

Her face is the first thing to break. It crumples in defeat, tears working and spilling their way down her cheeks. She starts hyperventilating, saying Ward's name over and over again. There's broken loud sobs coming from her chest, the plane shakes and buckles. When she falls to her knees Kebo swoops down next to her, cradles her to his chest. He's crying too. Fitz, for the first time since he saw Coulson crush Grant Ward's ribcage, actually questions everything Shield stands for. How could they take Ward from the world? Daisy loved him, loved him so much that her heart is breaking at his absence.

　

And Kebo, who was Ward's right hand, his friend. Coulson took Grant Ward out of their lives forever. He's dead. Gone. Never coming back. It's final this time, Ward has used up all of his nine lives. Fitz who has hated Ward just like every other Shield agent, is disgusted with himself. Eventually the weight of Daisy's grief is too much to endure. They all leave the cargo bay, Kebo and Daisy are left alone to mourn the man no one on earth will miss but them.

　

Kebo was there the first time Ward was gone, when he became Inhuman and led Daisy to believe he was dead. So he knows how to handle her at her worst. But this, this is a new kind of sadness. This is having someone back from the dead, believing that that was it, that death couldn't have them again, that they were safe. That Ward could survive anything then, since he was the master at cheating the Grim Reaper, no one had any doubts that he wouldn't grow old and gray with Daisy by his side.

　

Kebo should have paid more attention to Shield, to the grudge they held over Ward. Maybe if he'd gone in the portal with him, none of this would have happened. Hell, if Daisy went everyone knows he'd be here right now. But he's not, he's dead and his body is going to rot on some alien planet, he will never get a proper burial, Daisy will never get to say her goodbyes. Just like the first time. Kebo has never been more afraid in his life, not for himself, but for the woman clinging to him like her life depends on it. It does. She's shaking so hard it starts to hurt him, her lips are bleeding from her teeth chattering on them.

　

He tells her he's sorry, he's so sorry. That he won't leave her, he'll stay with her she's not alone. Daisy doesn't hear a word of it. She can't see or blink or feel or breathe. Something is literally breaking inside of her and there's this noise she registers is screaming and she knows it's her but she can't can't can't stop it. She can't. Ward is gone. Again. He died all alone, probably afraid, probably in pain. The world took the man she loves from him again. And she was powerless to stop it.

　

The tears Kebo can handle, the rage in Daisy's bones, the sadness that is over taking her. But when she starts laughing, he's at a complete loss. ''He, Ward was killed by some alien creature on another planet. How ridiculous is that? My god. An alien creature, when does that even happen?'' She laughs and laughs until she's crying so hard she can't breathe and her face turns blue. ''Hey hey breathe Quake. You're okay, just keep breathing. All you can do is keep breathing. Here watch me. In and out, just like that. There you go, good job''. He keeps that up for three hours.

　

Eventually she stops crying, wipes her face, gets off the cold floor. Kebo supports her weight and drags her to the bunk she was at. She protests, digs her heels in the ground. ''What's wrong?'' The reason she gives for not wanting to go back into that room breaks his heart. ''Ward was still alive to me then, there in that bunk he was still here. I don't want to ruin that''. They settle for a room down the hall, Daisy stands at the foot of the bed, unable to move. Kebo has been down this road before, he takes off her jacket, her shoes. Helps her under the covers, tucks her in.

　

She doesn't sleep. She'll have nightmares. Kebo watches her from the chair. Waiting for something, he doesn't know what yet. Maybe for her to start throwing a fit like she once did? Screaming, throwing things, breaking glass until her fingers bled. Maybe he's waiting for that or for the crying or laughing to begin. Whatever it is, he'll be there for it. Like always. Kebo takes a moment to process his own grief. Grant Ward was his boss, his friend, an invincible bastard that would have burned the whole world down given the chance. And he's gone. Lost on another planet, dead, never to breathe or smile or hold a gun in his hand.

　

He has experience, him and Daisy both do in mourning Ward, but it's not the same this time. This time he's not an Inhuman in hiding, he's really gone. And Kebo has never been one to cry, his father told him crying made a man weak. But he does, silently, while Daisy has her back to him and is crying too.

　

Daisy wakes to someone moving around the room. Was she sleeping? Or did she just drift away? She can't remember. It isn't important anyway. It's been a week. One week. Since she lost Ward. Or has it been a day? An hour? Two days? She doesn't know. All she knows is that she's back at the Playground and hasn't moved since Kebo carried her in here some time ago. She hasn't left this bed since May came in and forced her to shower. Otherwise Daisy lays here. Breathing. Because that's all she can do now. She can't blink or sleep or move or think without being in pain.

　

Everything hurts. A rusted knife in her chest, a thousand arrows in her back, nails in her eyes. Sometimes even breathing is hard, she can't remember the last word she said or the last meal she consumed. How do they expect her to live after this? The man she loves in dead. Dead dead. Gone never to see her again, kiss her, make her see stars when he touches her. And he's supposed to. He's supposed to be here. Things weren't supposed to go down like this. Ward should be here right now, making her laugh. But he's not and she's not moving out of this bed until she sees him again.

　

Coulson isn't sad about Grant Ward. He's not. He feels remorse, which is the most preposterous thing in the entire world. He comes to the conclusion that he feels bad for Daisy, that it's his fault she's in so much pain. That he's the reason she hasn't gotten out of bed in a week, she won't eat or move, that she has nightmares that wakes the entire base up from her screams. Coulson wears guilt like a coat, every time he goes to check on Daisy he wants to tell her that it's all his fault. He killed the man she loved more than anything, but he doesn't. He keeps his mouth shut because telling her won't bring him back. It will do more harm than good.

　

Now he's walking to her room, knocks softly on the door before entering. She's in the same position he left her in two hours ago. Buried deep under the covers, all the lights off. Kebo, ever present at her side laying next to her. Coulson can never tell if she's asleep or not, she doesn't speak. But her eyes are closed and her breathing is even. ''Are you hungry? Can I get you anything Daisy?'' No response. Not that he was expecting one. Kebo tells him to try a sandwich and some water again, that he'll try to coax some food into her. At least she hasn't started drinking yet. Yet being the key word here.

　

On his way to the kitchen he calls Dr. Garner, who helped Daisy the last time with Ward. ''I'm really worried about her Andrew. I don't think she'll survive this time, I really don't''. ''I'll be there as soon as I can Phil''. ''Thank you''. Coulson passes Fitz in the hall and they share the same look they have been for the past week _. I know what you did, and this secret is going to kill us both._ ''Sir how is she?'' Simmons asks as soon as he enters the kitchen. Mack is by her side drinking a beer. ''No change. I called Dr. Garner, he'll be here soon''. ''Why didn't you call him earlier?'' Mack questions, he has his doubts about what really happened on the other planet but hasn't voiced them yet.

　

''Something you want to say Mack? Are you questioning my abilities on how I take care of my agents?'' That's the guilt eating away at him. ''No Sir''. Mack drinks his beer in stony silence and takes the sandwich and water to his partner. She's like a zombie, Mack observes. And he hates it. Makes her a silent promise that he'll find out if Ward was killed, or murdered. She needs closure to move on with her life.

　

Even though they all know she'll never move on. She will go on in the world a shadow of her former self, half of her missing. And it's all because of revenge taking over, about Coulson hating the man she loves. Daisy will never be the same. Not ever again.

　

　


	2. All I Want Is Nothing More To Hear You Knocking At My Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy is back at the Playground, attempting to live normally again.
> 
> It doesn't bode well for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you guys are enjoying this!
> 
> Let me know what you think!

It's been one hundred and eighty days. If we're being exact here it's been one hundred eighty days, ten hours and fifteen minutes. Dr. Garner tells her it's unhealthy to count like that, but what else is she supposed to do with her time? One. Hundred. And. Eighty. Days. Since she lost Ward. Life is cruel. Dr. Garner would say she is making progress, doing a lot better than she was when he saw her six months ago and she wouldn't even get out of bed to shower. Daisy supposes he's right. She can get up in the morning, eat, train, sleep. Is that living? Is walking through life like a zombie really living?

　

Apparently it is because the good doctor cleared her for field missions and so did Coulson. Not that Daisy minds, shooting bad guys takes her mind off of things, for a while anyway. Hunter says she's basically a robot now, Simmons would say she's just sad. ''Morning D. Coffee?'' It's noon. Daisy can't remember the last time she woke up before noon, did she used to be a morning person? She takes the coffee cup Mack hands her and sits beside him. ''Rough night?'' Rough life.

　

''You could say that''. Nightmares. Daisy has constant nightmares about Ward, different scenarios of his death on that other planet over and over again. ''I have an idea, why don't we go up to the mountains, that always makes you feel better''. ''Okay''. Over the past few weeks Mack has figured out that if Daisy can unleash her powers, channel all the emotions she's got bottled up, she's lighter. Less baggage all over her. Coulson lets them take the quinn jet whenever and wherever they want, both Mack and Daisy think it's guilt, guilt for leaving Ward.

　

When Mack isn't looking Daisy fishes out her flask that she swore to Ward she'd never use again, and dumps the contents into her mug. It's started again, the drinking. How else do they expect her to live in a world without Ward? She's not doing it sober that's for sure. She's finished with her drink by the time Mack speaks up. ''Ready when you are partner''. ''Let's roll''. Daisy is quiet as the quinn jet takes off, she's always quiet these days. Doesn't speak unless spoken to, doesn't react to much, like nothing can surprise her anymore.

　

And the things is, Mack gets it. He understands. Daisy has lost the love of her life not once, but twice. He doesn't expect her to just shake that off and keep going like it didn't happen. He's so scared for her most days, he doesn't like to leave her alone unless absolutely necessary. _''She's not a child Mack, she can take care of herself''._ Coulson had told him just last week, but she's broken hearted, and people do crazy things when grief weighs them down like heavy weights.

　

Kebo left last month at Daisy's request, she told him he needed to get on with his life and not worry about her. It's not much of a life without Ward, he'd said. And she agrees. Sometimes Daisy just thinks she's waiting for the end to come, and when it does she won't fight it. She will welcome it with open arms and a smile on her face, praying that Ward will be waiting for her. Daisy has always been a fighter, never gave up on anyone or anything. Those days are gone now. She's lost everything worth fighting for.

　

The quinn jet lands smoothly, Daisy can feel her powers sparking beneath her finger tips. This is when she feels. This is where her emotions come to life, where she can let go of all that grief and sorrow she carries around. She steps out into the grass, the mountains at her beck and call. Daisy can feel them, their vibrations slipping and grasping at her hands, calling out to her like a siren song. Mack leans against the quinn jet and watches her, sometimes waiting for that girl he met so long ago to come back. Even it's for a fraction of a second. She never does.

　

Daisy closes her eyes, lets the sun warm her skin. When she raises her palms the mountains bend to her will, bowing down to her every want and need, they crumble and slip beneath her fingers. She does this until that empty feeling in her chest is no longer throbbing. Keeping her eyes closed she sees Ward's proud smile, like he's really there observing the destruction she's created. _I love you._ And just like that, he's gone again. ''Tremors, Coulson needs us back. There's a meeting''. There's an apology in her partner's voice. Daisy gives a soft sigh and boards the plane. Back to reality.

　

Lincoln is waiting for her when she and Mack enter Coulson's office. He smiles at her, she gives some sort of facial expression back that's supposed to resemble a smile. Coulson, May, Bobbi and Hunter are spread out across the room, all looking to Coulson. He tells them to take a seat and Daisy takes the chair by Lincoln. He glances at her from the corner of his eye, threads his fingers with hers.

　

She started sleeping with Lincoln. Just to try and feel something again. It didn't work. She's still hollow and cold and she doesn't even register the pit on her chest anymore. The sex isn't great. Lincoln does his part, Daisy is the problem. They both know it. It started with a bottle of tequila and her being too drunk to not kiss him back. Now six months later he's drumming his fingers on her thigh and she still feels absolutely nothing at all. They both ignore the fact that she's still in love with a dead man, that when she thinks he's sleeping she cries in his sheets. Lincoln deserves better than this, but he'll never leave her. He told her last month that he loved her and she threw up in the shower, called Kebo and cried for two hours.

　

Honestly Daisy is just trying to get through every minute of every day, which is saying something because six months ago she couldn't even stand to blink, to breathe. She'll never heal, the alcohol that has taken residence back in her bed is proof of that. It still hurts to move sometimes, and Daisy can't go one second without thinking of Ward. She swallows the lump in her throat, takes a sip from her mug that everyone knows isn't filled with coffee. She thought the first time losing him was hell, nothing compares to this. She had him in the palms of her hands, and he was ripped away from her. Again. This is purgatory. She'll die here. It's only a matter of time. At least he'll be waiting on the other side.

　

"Daisy?" She tears herself away from the color of Ward's eyes and focuses on Coulson, fails and slowly slips into the corners of her mind. That's where Ward is. And they are happy there, tucked away safe from the world. Daisy likes to day dream nowadays, doing it more frequently because last week she woke in a panic, she couldn't remember the way Ward's hands looked. "Tremors". Mack places a hand on hers and it brings her back to the present. Right. She's in a meeting with fellow Shield agents and Coulson is looking at her with sorrow in his eyes. He wears that look every single time he speaks to her. "Do you need a minute?" At one point in time she'd of been annoyed that Coulson thought her weak and needed to compose herself, now she can't find that fire she used to have. Doesn't have the energy to dig and search for it.

　

"I'm good. Keep going". Coulson then goes to talk about the ever present Hydra threat and Daisy acts like that doesn't bother her and takes a sip out of her mug. After what seems like hours she's finally able to leave, once she's in a dark hallway by herself she leans against the wall, sighs loudly. "How did you stand that meeting? I forgot how much Coulson likes to hear himself talk". Daisy cracks a smile and glances sideways at the man standing next to her. Broad shoulders, scruff on his face, and god she never got tired of looking at those cheekbones. Did she mention she's been seeing Ward for the last few months? Well she has. He pops up from time to time, here and there. Especially if she's having a really bad day. Dr. Garner says its normal, of course that was three months ago and Daisy hasn't mentioned it to him since.

　

She might be going crazy, it's obviously not normal to see your dead boyfriend every now and then. It scared the shit out of her when he appeared three weeks after Coulson told her he died. She was laying in bed, has just gotten out of the shower. When he walked out of the bathroom like he'd been there the whole time. Ever since then he lingers. She can smell him, see him clear as day, every little detail on his face like he's really there. Daisy knows he's not, that his body is somewhere far away, rotting and sinking into foreign ground and strange dirt. Mirage Ward smiles at her, brushes her cheek. She thinks she can feel it, maybe her mind just really wants her to. "Yeah well that's all Coulson does these days, he never shuts up".

　

This is how she's been able to survive, seeing Ward even though he's gone, she can feel his lips on her when she's half asleep. "You look tired". This warms her to an extent, Ward has always worried about her, even from the grave. ''Sleep doesn't come easy anymore''. He's frowning at her now. ''I'm sorry''. She shakes her head, ''not your fault babe''. And it's so easy, so natural to slip back into when he was living. It should bother her. It should really bother her that Grant is right in front of her when she knows for a fact he's dead. But it doesn't. Because every time he shows up it's like a piece of her is returned.

　

''There you are''. Daisy looks away from Grant to find Lincoln walking down the hall to her. When she turns back, Ward is gone. She always braces herself when this happens, because one day she's afraid he will never come back. That her mind will get itself out of the gutter and realize that life is moving on without her and she needs to get on with the land of the living. ''Hey''. Lincoln kisses her swiftly, runs his thumb across her cheek. ''God that meeting was terrible''. ''Yeah it was''. Lincoln joined Shield not too long ago, claiming yet again he was only here for her. She's still not sure how she feels about that.

　

Nothing about her is fair to Lincoln. She knows this. Daisy knows she should be honest with him, that all she wants is Ward. That he needs to find someone who can give him their whole heart, their body and soul, not just a shell of someone they used to be. But she's selfish. He offers and she takes and takes and takes. Because being in pain, or feeling guilty is better than feeling nothing at all. That's how she's justifying this, there's not enough alcohol in the world to make her feel better. Lincoln takes her hand and she lets him lead her away to his bunk. She turns back to the dark hallway, it's empty.

　

''All I'm saying is if we don't act now Hydra is going to kill us all''. Joey and Lincoln are sitting at the kitchen table, a box of pizza and a few beers between them. Daisy doesn't weigh in on the conversation as she's sitting next to Lincoln and downing beers like it's water. Her and Hydra are not friends anymore, even if Kebo went back to the organization. Gideon Malik is the new Director now, Daisy plans on killing him sometime in the near future. He's the one who convinced Ward to go through that damn portal.

　

''Boss you coming on the mission tomorrow or what?'' She picks at the pizza before responding to Joey. Coulson has just received word that there's an Inhuman in Chicago, and just like old times she's responsible for them. Suddenly Ward is there next to her, she can feel the warmth of his skin through her clothes. ''Sure am. Can't let Hydra beat us''. Ward rolls his eyes at this. ''You trying to sound enthusiastic is painful. How can they believe you?'' Lincoln brushes his fingers against hers on the table. Ward grimaces.

　

''I really want to kick his ass''. Daisy moves her foot to kick him in the shin before realizing her mistake. Maybe part of her has really started to think Ward really is there. Grant looks at her with sad eyes, noticing her facial expression and knowing the movement in her foot was meant for him. ''Boss, you good?'' There has to be something on her face, which she is quick to wipe away. ''Yeah. I'll be right back''. She walks quickly to the nearest bathroom and locks the door. Turns on the lights and takes deep slow breaths.

　

Ward is dead. He's not real. Whatever you're seeing is a figment of your imagination. She knows this she knows this she knows this. When she glances up at the mirror, the man himself is standing behind her. The glass cracks as she starts crying. Every day ends the same way. She craves seeing Ward, it's the only reason she gets up anymore. But when evening comes and Daisy knows that this is all in her head, is when it takes a toll on her. This is hurting her more than it is helping. And Ward, not being able to bear seeing his girl in pain, always tries to comfort her.

　

''Skye''. She wishes she could feel his hand on her shoulder, his breath against her ear like it's supposed to be. ''You're not real''. Same conversation every time the sun sets. ''I know''. ''You're dead''. ''I am''. ''Then why are you here?'' ''You need me''. She faces away from the mirror to look in his eyes. ''Why did you leave me?'' There's a clawing in her chest, her ribs are aching as sadness envelopes his features. ''I didn't want to. You know that''. ''I miss you''. Sad smiles are the worst. ''I'm right here''. She shakes her head. ''You'll be gone when I close my eyes''. He goes to touch her cheek. She prays to god she'll be able to feel it. Nothing.

　

''I always come back''. And when she wipes her eyes, gets a piece of toliet paper to clean her face, he's gone again. It's bittersweet, half of her wants to keep seeing Ward. But the other half can't stand it, because he can't stay with her. He always leaves. And it's like losing him all over again. Is this how the rest of her life is going to go? Daisy doesn't know how long she can keep living like this. It's heaven right smack in the middle of hell.


	3. I'm Begging You To Keep On Haunting Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''Ghosts don't haunt us. That's not how it works. They're present among us because we won't let go of them''.  
> -Sue Grafton, M is for Malice-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really enjoying writing this. Things are starting to heat up!
> 
> Let me know what you think! I love the comments that are left!

The mission that Joey and Lincoln were talking about goes bad. Really bad. The Inhuman they were tracking winds up dead, courtesy of Hydra and Daisy takes a bullet in the arm. Which is beyond ridiclous because she's bulletproof. But she was distracted when Hydra agents were shooting at her, which was her first mistake. Never let your guard down when the enemy is near, it's common sense really. She was fine one second, until dark hair and her favorite Henley caught her eye.

　

Ward was standing there fire in his eyes and gasoline at his finger tips, and then he disappeared. And then suddenly he was right behind her, his skin warm on the back of her neck. He was gone. And then he wasn't. Daisy kept getting flashes of him over and over and over, until she was nearly begging out loud for him to stop. She was so focused on Grant, where he was that she didn't see the bullet until it was too late for her to react. The fight was shortly over after that, Coulson came with reinforcements and they loaded her on the quinn jet.

　

''Relax partner I've been shot before''. She tells Mack, they are now almost to the Playground and Mack has been applying pressure to her wound. ''Simmons is going to fix me, stop worrying''. Lincoln sits next to her in one of the seats and frowns. ''What?'' ''What happened to you out there?'' Daisy bristles, ''what are you talking about?'' ''Daisy I've never seen you that distracted in a fight before. Something set you off''. He's looking at her so concerned, so anxious that she almost tells him. But instead keeps her mouth shut and plays dumb, Daisy thinks he believes her.

　

''Put her on the table''. Simmons demands when Lincoln helps her into the lab. ''Simmons it's not a big deal, just a few stitches''. When everyone's back is turned Daisy slips the flask she's grown to love and hate into her hand, drains the contents before anyone sees. As Simmons is applying her stitches, Coulson walks in and stops in his tracks. Daisy notices a look she can't decipher between the Director and Fitz. ''Daisy are you hurt anywhere else?'' ''No DC I'm fine''. ''Good, Dr. Garner is waiting for you in the lounge when you're finished''. ''Okay''.

　

Dr. Garner is a touchy subject when it comes to her fellow Shield agents. They know exactly why she's going to him, who she'll be talking about for hours on end. Everyone here still hates Ward, except for Mack. No one really understands why she's still mourning a ''murderous traitor'' as Hunter put it a few weeks ago. Simmons stitches her up and gives her pain pills, sends her on her way. As she's getting up Lincoln stands and kisses her lightly. Mack gives her a look which she ignores.

　

Dr. Garner is silently sitting in a chair when she walks in, he smiles up at her offers the seat across from him. ''Good afternoon Daisy. I heard you were hurt, are you alright?'' ''Just a flesh wound, I'll be fine''. ''Glad to hear it. How did the mission go today?'' ''Bad. The Inhuman we were informed of was killed''. ''By Hydra I'm assuming''. ''Yeah''. ''I bet that was a touchy subject for you''. This gives Daisy pause. She supposes it does, since the organization was once run by Ward, maybe that's why she kept seeing him more frequently during the fight.

　

''I don't know. When I think of Hydra I still see it as an evil thing. But it wasn't like that before, not the way the old Director ran things''. ''Hydra is Hydra, is it not?'' ''Grant wasn't interested in Inhumans''. Dr. Garner smiles slightly suddenly. ''What?'' ''You're making progress Daisy. Usually when you say his name you wrap your arm around your torso. You didn't do that just now''. Daisy doesn't know if that's good or bad. ''Oh''. ''Does that upset you?'' ''Maybe. I don't, I don't know''. ''Healing is a natural part of life. Eventually time heals everything, even the things we think it can't''.

　

She almost caves, almost tells him how she got shot because her dead boyfriend kept getting in her line of sight. ''What if one day I wake up and can't remember what he looked like? Or if I don't remember the way he said my name? What do I do then?'' Dr. Garner clicks his pen open and closed a few times before responding. ''I had a friend once who married young, he was sixteen years old, had his whole life ahead of him. But all he wanted was to be married to the woman he loved. She died ten years later and eventually he remarried. He came to me once and asked me the exact same questions you did''. ''And what did you tell him?''

　

''The mind is a very complex thing, always changing and growing, adapting to your enviorment. As time goes on you forget things, little things that once seemed to mean so much to you, it happens with age. You can't stop it or slow it down, you can't freeze it or control it. It just happens. You may wake up one day and forget every single detail about Ward, or you may not. I don't know and neither do you. But right now those memories are strong inside of you, my advice is hold onto them for as long as you can. Because they could all be gone''.

　

Daisy sighs, looks around the room. ''I miss him''. ''I know you do''. ''It's not fair''. ''Life never is''. ''I'm a horrible person''. Dr. Garner cocks his head to the side. ''Why would you say that?'' ''Lincoln deserves better than me''. May's ex-husband puts his clipboard down, folds his hands together on his lap. ''We've talked about this Daisy. Lincoln knows about you and Ward, he has seen you love him and lose him over and over again. And he still chooses to be with you, this relationship between the two of you is not one sided. It takes two Daisy, Lincoln knew what he was getting himself into when he got involved''.

　

''But I still love Grant. If he were to walk in this room right now, I'd choose him''. ''And you probably always will. But the thing is Daisy, Ward is gone. Lincoln is right down that hall''. Her session ends an hour after that, she doesn't cry, Andrew says that's some kind of breakthrough. Daisy takes a deep breath before heading in the direction of Lincoln's bunk. She knocks on the door and he answers almost immediately, pulling her to him with such a fever it takes her by surprise. His lips are warm against hers and as he pulls her to his bed, she hopes yet again she will forget all of her troubles. Even if just for a moment. She's disappointed once more.

　

When morning comes Daisy is feeling dirty and tired, she slips on her clothes and quietly exits Lincoln's room, he doesn't stir when she shuts the door. After a quick shower she still feels like complete and utter shit. Her solution? Alcohol. Always alcohol. A voice from behind her makes her cringe for reasons she doesn't understand. Normally his precense is welcome, she craves it. But not right now. Maybe she blames him for getting shot? Which is the dumbest thing to think because you can't blame anything on the dead.

　

"So this is how you're handling things?" She ignores Ward who is leaning against the wall, angry set in his jaw. Daisy unscrews the cap on the bottle of whiskey, drinks and drinks until she hopes Ward disappears. She's on bottle number two and he's still standing there, arms crossed. "Skye stop it". She spins to face him. "Why? Why should I?" "Because it's not healthy! Dammit Skye you're killing yourself". She takes a huge sip before responding. "Why do you care? You're not really here, you're dead".

　

He moves away from the wall, fingers brushing her cheek. "I can't feel that". Daisy looks up at him, tears in her eyes. "Skye"- She closes her eyes. "Stop saying my name". "Baby just put the bottle down and talk to me". Daisy chokes down a laugh. "Take it from me. Go on Ward, take the bottle from my hand". Mirage Ward glares at her.

　

"You can't. You can't because you're not really here. I'm talking to myself, I've been talking to myself for months. Oh my god I'm going insane". Daisy turns her back to Grant, runs her hands over her face. "Skye". "Just stop! Stop it Ward. Stop saying my name, stop showing up, just stop! This is killing me". He's looking at her like he loves her, and he's so sorry. She drains the rest of the alcohol, goes to lay on her bed before Ward speaks again.

　

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything". She licks her lips, gets up to turn off all the lights. Daisy goes back to bed, pats the space beside her as she lays back down. Ward joins her, they face each other. "It wasn't your fault". She can't touch him. She can't hold him or run her lips over his skin this is torture how is she supposed to live in a world he isn't apart of and he's haunting her and she can't breathe.

　

"What happened to you?" His hands drift over her side, he looks frustrated and sad and she wishes she could comfort him. That they could take comfort in each other. "Can you feel me?" She asks him, watching as his hands ghost over her rib cage. He flashes her his trademark cocky smirk. "I'm not real, remember?" "Ward". He closes his eyes. "No I can't". Her fingers reach for the side of his face, of course touching nothing. "Grant, what happened to you?" "I don't remember". _He's not really here Daisy, he can't know how he died._ She reminds herself. "I wish you were still with me". She admits, hand reaching for his, forgetting yet again he's not alive.

　

It never fails, no matter how many times she sees him, no matter how long, eventually she always forgets she can't roam her hands along his skin. Torture torture torture. ''You were mad at me earlier''. He says, eyes searching her face. ''Yeah''. ''Why?'' She pulls the cover around herself. ''I just want you to be here and you're not''. ''I can't change that Skye''. ''I know, I know you can't. But I wish you could''. His eyes drift down, stopping at her arm and she hears his jaw snap. ''What?'' ''Your arm. You're hurt''. Daisy glances the guaze on her skin.

　

''Oh yeah, I was shot''. He reaches out and then stops himself, cursing under his breath. ''By who?'' ''Hydra''. ''You can stop bullets with your hands''. ''I wasn't fast enough this time''. Judging by the look on his face, he doesn't buy it. With a sigh she turns over so she's on he back looking up at the ceiling, he copies her movements. ''I saw you in the field. Flashes of you, it was a lot to take in and I wasn't paying attention''. She can't look at him when she says this. Doesn't think about how she's only talking to herself and Ward doesn't have any emotions anymore.

　

''Skye I'm so''- ''Stop apologizing okay? You don't have to, not to me, not anymore. None of this is you're fault babe. I don't blame you for anything''. When he doesn't respond for a long moment, she turns her face and he's gone. Daisy drinks until she passes out, swears up and down that the pillow he used was still warm from his skin. ''Tremors. Tremors, hey wake up''. Daisy opens her eyes, pulls the pillow over her face. ''What?'' Mack is grasping her shoulder. ''Simmons needs to clean and change the dressing on your injury''.

　

''Just let it get infected''. Mack frowns, ''not on my watch partner''. Simmons and Lincoln are in the lab when they arrive, Daisy goes straight for the coffee Lincoln is holding out to her. ''Daisy how are you feeling?'' She sits on the table and Simmons takes off the guaze. ''I'm fine''. ''Did the medicine help?'' ''Yeah''. Daisy lets Lincoln hold her hand and catch strands of hair between his fingers to tuck behind her ear. Takes long sips of coffee and wishes there weren't so many people around so she could slip something stronger in between the caffeine.

　

Across the Playground in Coulson's office, May, Bobbi and the Director are staring open mouthed at the video monitor before them. Phil Coulson cannot believe his eyes. This has to be a sick joke. ''Sir I thought you said Ward was dead? That you left his body on that other planet''. ''I did''. ''Then why did our cameras pick up this image?'' All three Shield agents are looking at a picture of Grant Ward, head turned to the camera on purpose, because he knows exactly where they are. ''I have no idea''.

　

All they know is, this is impossible. Coulson crushed him, his breathing his heart everything stopped. He took Ward out of the world for good. Or so he thought. Bobbi glances at her boss, suddenly and fiercely afraid for his life. Because Grant Ward is alive, and whatever happened on that other planet won't be forgotten or forgiven. It will be avenged. And everyone in the room knows who the first target is.


	4. You're Still All Over Me Like A Wine Stained Dress I Can't Wear Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''I mean what if you don't get over him? What if you just learn how to get on without him? People who've been in love have that haunted look in their eyes. It's like a piece of them is unattainable, forever held back and protected at all cost''.  
> -H.M. Ward, Secrets Vol, 4-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is where things start to get messy.
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting! 
> 
> Let me know what you think

''Should we tell Daisy?'' May has closed the picture of Grant Ward because none of them can stand to look at him. ''No''. Coulson decides, his voice rushed and panicked. Because he knows. He knows once Daisy finds out he's alive, and exactly how he died, she'll leave Shield. And Coulson can't let that happen. ''Right now we need to focus on how he's alive. It's impossible. I saw him die''. May pauses at this. ''I thought Fitz said there was a storm and when it cleared you saw his body''. The Calvary recognizes the look Coulson is sporting, a deer caught in the headlights.

　

She crosses her arms, ''Phil what happened on that planet?'' ''Exactly what I told you. No one tells Daisy until I give the all clear, understood?'' The file out of his office with ''yes sir'' and frowns on their faces. Coulson sits at his desk, rubs his human hand against his non human one. Flashes of that day comes back to him, when he saw a play for revenge, to settle the score and he took it. The Director can still feel Ward's heart beat crawling to stop, his lungs being crushed into nothing. No one can survive that.

　

But clearly he did. Coulson needs to find him, question him, and then put him down. Without Daisy knowing, she'll kill him if she ever finds out. So he makes a tough call, weighs his phone in his hand before dialing the number he knows by heart. ''Hello?'' ''Agent Hill good afternoon''. ''Not an agent anymore Coulson, what do you want?'' The other woman asks, ice in her tone. ''I have a situation I think you'll be very interested in''. ''Unless it involves a beach and a drink with an umbrella you can count me out''. Coulson smirks, ''how about finding Grant Ward?'' ''Now you're talking. How can I help?''

　

Daisy wakes from a nightmare filled with blood and a dark creature reaching for her. She takes a cold shower, has a glass of whiskey which takes the edge off, before dragging herself to the kitchen. Two cups of coffee later Lincoln joins her, kisses the back of her head, getting his own mug from the counter. ''How'd you sleep?'' Horrible. ''Fine. Coulson have anymore news on Inhumans?'' ''Not that I'm aware of. His office is locked''. ''That's weird. He never locks his door''. Lincoln shrugs like it doesn't bother him.

　

Bobbi and Hunter come in a few minutes later, Daisy looks up and meets the other woman's gaze. Guilt. Fear. Pity is all over her. Bobbi is trying to hide it, but she's not a master at it like May is. ''Bobbi everything okay?'' Lincoln asks her, noticing as well. ''Oh yeah, everything is fine''. Daisy isn't buying it, but doesn't really care all that much to ask. She checks her watch, only a few more hours until she leaves. This is the only time she looks forward to leaving the Playground, her meetings with Kebo continue on just like, like the last time they lost Ward.

　

Daisy exits the kitchen and wanders down the hall, craving a nap but also the punching bag. She settles for the punching bag, nap can come later. An hour later she's drenched in sweat, her fingers are aching, when she takes a break, Ward is standing next to her. ''Did you ever listen to me when I was training you, or did you just blow everything I said off?'' She gives him a smile, ''I was really distracted by your muscles''. ''You're still wrapping your knuckles wrong. Didn't we cover that over and over? Not just on the Bus but at Hydra too''.

　

She rolls her eyes, takes a sip of her water. Almost like he's forgotten as well, his hands make a move for hers. Touches nothing but air. She stares at him. Stubbled jaw, hair she longs to run her hands through, lips she hasn't felt in months. ''Skye''. She needs a drink. She goes back to the punching bag, all the while he's commenting on her form and how she needs to shift her weight more. It's so much like it used to be that she breaks down in the middle of the training room. ''Shut up Ward''. Daisy says through her tears, they both know she doesn't really mean it.

　

He's gone when she looks up and this maker her cry harder. When Daisy gets back to her room she takes a cold shower but that doesn't help. She's left sobbing on the bathroom floor, the tile cold on her face. She's late for her meeting but knows Kebo won't mind. He's waiting for her in the same damn park, lemonade in hand, vodka in the other. ''I've said it before and I'll say it again Quake, this is morbid, meeting in the park every time Ward dies''.

　

She sits by him on the same bench, lays her head in his lap. ''How has today gone so far?'' Kebo runs his hands through her hair, swallowing down the tears that are threatning to escape. ''Complete and utter crap. You?'' ''Same''. Daisy wipes her face before responding. ''It hasn't stopped''. Kebo is the only one who knows she keeps seeing Grant, it's going to worry him to his grave. ''Do you see him now?'' ''No''. ''Quake I'm telling you I don't think Shield is the best option for you''. ''Hydra isn't either''. ''I didn't say anything about Hydra. I think you need to take a break for a while''.

　

''Popeye I miss him, so much it hurts''. ''So do I. So do I''. ''Make it stop''. She's crying into his jacket. ''I can't''. They sit like that for hours, until they've run out of alcohol and tears. Kebo hugs her tightly, kisses her cheek. ''Last chance Quake, we can leave right now''. She shakes her head, ''the world needs me''. He throws his empty cup at her, ''ew. Cheesy lines don't look good on you''. ''I'll see you around Popeye''. ''Take care of yourself Quake, call if you need me''. ''You too''. He winks at her before taking off into the setting sun, she watches him until he vanishes from sight.

　

When she gets back to the Playground she discovers that Coulson and May are gone. ''Where's DC?'' Daisy asks Mack, who is in the lab with Fitz and Simmons. ''Don't know, he just said he had something to take care of''. ''Oh''. She leaves them and heads to her bunk, stops at Lincoln's door but keeps walking. What she needs right now is a nap, she's dead to the world as soon as her head hits the pillow.

　

Coulson waits patiently in a parking garage a long way away from the Playground, May by his side. ''You sure she's coming Sir?'' ''She'll come. Trust me''. As if on cue Maria Hill approaches them, heels clicking against the concrete. ''Long time no see, Director''. She greets Coulson before nodding at May. ''You look good Maria''. She smiles, ''Stark isn't too bad to work for, you should have joined us, maybe then you'd still have two hands''. ''I actually like the robot hand, it's really worked for me''.

　

Hill checks her phone before looking back at Coulson. ''So Ward is becoming a problem again? What happened?'' Coulson then goes into detail about Ward becoming the new head of Hydra, and his demise on the alien planet. Maria Hill listens without a change in her expression, but May can see the edges of disappointment in her cheekbones. ''That's quite a story Director''. ''He's back and I have no idea how''. ''Well did you check to make sure he was actually dead before you left?'' ''Believe me, he was dead''.

　

''And now he's not. I'll help you put that son of a bitch down. Look it really doesn't matter how he's alive anyway, all that matters now is where to find him. We'll need all your agents on board with this''. May and Coulson share a look. ''What's the problem?'' ''I have one agent that won't agree to this. I was hoping not to tell her, but if I have to she won't like it''. A smirk appears on Hill's face. ''Let me guess, it's Skye''. ''She goes by Daisy now, but yes her''. ''I thought she hated Ward''. ''Not so much anymore''. ''I feel like I'm missing a piece of the story here''.

　

Phil really hates telling Hill about Ward and Daisy's relationship, it makes him sick to his stomach. ''Romanoff was right, love is for children. Phil this could change everything, she's Inhuman and you're trying to kill the man she loves. From what I could gather she also sounds like she disobeys orders, she's going to disobey you if you tell her not to get involved. You can try and hide this mission from her but one way or another she's going to find out''. Coulson raises an eyebrow, ''any suggestions?'' ''Brace yourself''.

　

By the time Hill leaves, they've already got Stark's people searching for Ward. ''So are you going to tell Daisy, or do you want me to?'' ''I still think we should avoid that subject for as long as possible''. May gives him a look. ''Phil don't you think despite everything, she deserves to know? That girl is hanging on by a thread, we can't save her. We're losing her every single day''. Coulson sighs. ''Fine, but for obvious reasons don't tell her about the mission''. ''You know once she finds out she's going to go look for him''. ''I'm working on that part''.

　

A knock on Daisy's door startles her awake. ''Come in''. She rubs her eyes and Lincoln tip toes inside, shutting the door behind him. ''Sorry, didn't mean to wake you''. ''It's okay''. She was having a nightmare so he came at the perfect time. He sits on the bed next to hear, leans against the headboard. She tries to not let it bother her, Ward was laying in that same position just last night. _For the love of god it's all in your head Daisy._ That doesn't make her feel any better. Lincoln turns to her, runs his hand up her leg before kissing her.

　

Daisy still doesn't feel anything when they kiss. Not at the Afterlife all that time ago, not in Seattle when they were hunting Lash, and every time after that. She's still going with theory that Ward has ruined her for all other men, and part of her really doesn't mind. Lincoln's lips are nearing her collar bone when Daisy opens her eyes, and Ward is standing at the foot of her bed. Fuming. She rips herself away from Lincoln with a gasp, straightening her shirt. This has never happened before, not once in all this time her and Lincoln have been seeing each other.

　

''What's wrong?'' Daisy is frozen on Ward's expression. His hands are clenching the mattress so hard his knuckles are white. ''Daisy?'' She turns to Lincoln and closes her eyes. Calming herself. And she knows when she opens them, Grant will vanish into thin air. She's right. ''Hey, you okay?'' Lincoln holds her face in his hands. ''Yeah I'm fine''. She's breathing hard and her heart is racing, but she kisses Lincoln anyway, hating herself because not for the first time she's wishing it was Ward's hands on her skin.

　

It isn't until later and Lincoln is gone, that Ward comes back. He's glaring at her as she pulls the cover closer to her, careful not to expose her body. Which is stupid because it's not like he hasn't seen it before. She has to remind herself this isn't real, but it's hard not to when Ward is looking like he's about to break somebody's neck.''Say something''. ''What do you want me to say Skye?'' ''That you don't hate me''. He rolls his eyes, ''I don't hate you''. ''But I'm sleeping with Lincoln''. ''I'm dead''. It's the cold hard ugly truth and she can't stop the tears from welling up.

　

''I want it to be you. Every time I wish it was you''. The jealous expression leaves his face, pain takes over. He sits next to her. ''This isn't fair to you Skye. You deserve to move on, I'm not coming back''. ''Tell that to the 'I'm going to set this kid on fire' look you had going on earlier''. Ward sighs, catches his fingers that have been inching to her bare leg. ''You want me to say it? I'm jealous, he has you and I don't''. ''You know if you were still here things wouldn't be like this''. ''But I'm not. And I have no right''.

　

Her hand goes to cup his face, she drops it into her lap, blinks away the tears. ''I love you Grant. I will always love you''. He gives her the sad smile she's grown used to. ''I love you Skye''. He looks like he wants to kiss her, he leans into her, she automatically closes her eyes. Nothing. It breaks her heart. Grant is no longer sitting next to her when she opens them. Daisy drinks until she's too numb to feel anything, and then falls alseep. If this is how the rest of her life is going to be, she doesn't know how she's going to cope.

　

''Where's Daisy?'' May asks Mack as soon as her and Coulson return. ''In her bunk. What's going on?'' The team is all in the kitchen and May and Coulson join them. ''I have some news, it's not good. It's bad, really bad. And I need all of you to prepare yourselves''. Coulson takes a deep breath, looks at his agents before landing his gaze on Fitz. ''Grant Ward is alive''. May leaves and goes to find Daisy, ignores the gasps that are coming from the kitchen. The Calvary pauses by her door and then knocks. No answer. She must be sleeping.

　

Daisy wakes to May shaking her shoulder. ''Go away''. ''Daisy we need to talk''. Daisy groans as her SO turns on the lights. ''What?'' May frowns at the stench of alcohol soaking the room. ''Daisy, I, I have some news and I need you to listen very carefully okay?'' Dasiy sits up quickly, eyes focused and sharp just like the Calvary taught her. May takes her cold hands, looks at her with sad and apologetic eyes. ''May, what is it?'' Daisy half notcies the rest of the team filing into her room.

　

''Daisy. Ward is alive''.

　

Life plays this cruel joke on her too many damn times.


	5. You Were All I Wanted But Not Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward is alive and Daisy doesn't handle it well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really proud of this chapter. 
> 
> As always feel free to leave a comment! I'd love to know what you guys are thinking about this so far!

Coulson tries for the fifth time to get through to Daisy. He calls her name, shakes her shoulder. Nothing happens. No response. She's been this way for an hour, since May told her about Ward, she's been sitting in Coulson's office, staring at the picture of Ward on the video monitor. Knees drawn up to her chest, slow tears dripping down her cheeks. Everyone on the base has tried to take her out of the shock she's in, they have all failed. ''Just give her a minute Coulson, she needs time to process this''. Mack tells him from his place on the floor. He has not left Daisy's side since she demanded of Coulson to show her proof.

　

It's there. Right there in color in front of her face. Ward. Ward is alive. It doesn't make sense. Unless Coulson was lying and Ward wasn't really killed, maybe the Director of Shield just left him there. Daisy rules that out though because clearly Grant found a way out and he would have found her the second he was back on earth. Which raises another question, why didn't he? Why didn't he contact her? How long has he been off that alien planet? He could have just arrived back, perhaps Hydra rescued him? That's the only logical reason she can think of.

　

''He wasn't dead''. She says finally, looking up at her boss who frowns at her. ''He had to of been unconscious, otherwise there's no possible way he could be here''. Coulson's gaze flicks behind her, ''Daisy he was dead, I don't know''- ''Then how is he back on earth?'' She shoves off of the chair and glares at him. ''Explain to me how Ward is alive then! Because I don't understand, you're telling me he's dead but he's right there in front of me''. Coulson sighs in defeat. ''I honestly have no idea Daisy''. ''That's helpful''. She leaves Coulson's office, ignores the concerned looks directed at her.

　

He's alive. Her Ward is alive. Her earth can turn again, her suns can set, she can breathe finally. Until she gets the answers from Ward himself, she's going with the theory that Hydra rescued him and he's been surviving on that alien planet all alone this time. That Coulson and Fitz didn't care enough to check and make sure he was still breathing before they abandoned him. The thought makes her shake. Something in the back of her mind is telling her she's missing some part of the story, that not everything adds up.

　

Soon Daisy can't even see straight, hot tears are searing her skin and she can't she can't believe it and her chest aches and it's not true but it is because his picture was right in front of her and how can one person defeat death not once but twice? Life doesn't work like that. He was dead and now he's not. She has to find him. ''Tremors''. Mack grabs her arm and she all but sinks into him. ''Shhh it's okay, it's okay''. He's stroking her hair, she sobs and sobs into his shirt. How can she go through this again? Her body has had enough of having Grant Ward, losing him and then finding him again.

　

It's cruel. It's cruel it's cruel it's cruel and sick, twisted. Pieces of her had been ripped away, burned off, glued back on with warm hands and a smile. But once she was all healed, confident that Grant would never leave her again, those pieces were cut off again, now, now she can't find them. Who is she without Ward? A drunk, a zombie who doesn't belong with the living. And with Ward? She's the person she's always wanted to be, everything she is reflected in his brown eyes, she was home. Her home is back now without warning again she can't take it.

　

Mack holds her tightly as she cries, drags her back to her bunk. There aren't enough tears for this, all of this love and loss coming out of her in waves. There's pain. Relief, anger, guilt. So many questions spinning inside of her. Six months. Six months she's mourned Ward, craved him, loved him, and he's alive now. He's okay, and this means she can be okay too, right? Mack manages to get her on her bed, she's collapses into the sheets and loses it. He's seen her at her worst, at her best, but this just breaks his heart. How much can one person take?

　

Daisy curls into herself, screams until he can hear when her voice gives out. And then she sobs and sobs untl she's shaking so hard he's afraid for her. He sits next to her, puts a hand on her back. It does no comfort. ''He's alive Daisy, and we'll find him, okay? I promise we'll find him''. No response. There's only one person who can help her when she's like this, in a rush Mack grabs her phone and dials the one person in the world who knows Daisy's grief better than herself.

　

Daisy doesn't remember being led back to her bunk, how long she's been crying, or even what day it is. Right now there is only a time before Ward, and a time after. It's like she's crawling on her knees trying to escape from hell and she can see that bright light everyone talks about but she just can't touch it. Her fingers are barely scraping the fragments, but shadows are pulling on her ankles. She doesn't even notice when Mack leaves the room until she looks up for a bottle of alcohol. With blurry eyes she screws open the cap and downs the contents like it's water and she hasn't had a drop to drink in days.

　

''Skye''. She chokes on the whiskey in her mouth, her chest is breaking apart and she can hear his voice smell him feel the warmth on her skin as soon as he appears before her. Her mind can't think straight all she sees is Grant and she lunges for him. But he's not there. He never was. Just a figment of her imagination. So her shoulder catches the wall and she slumps down onto the floor. ''Skye''. Ward crouches in front of her, so much sadness on his face. He's not real he's not here because he's somewhere out in the world when he should be here right now with her and loving her instead of hurting her.

　

''You're alive''. Her voice is cracked, she draws a clean jagged breath. ''I'm not supposed to be. I don't know how I am, I can't remember''. His voice. God. Her brain has perfect recall with everything Grant Ward. ''But I need you to look at me, look at me Skye''. She does, and it just makes her fall apart. ''Are you crying because you're relieved or upset?'' She manages to tell him both and neither of them understand why that's her answer. Mirage Ward manages to get her to stop crying, but putting down the alcohol? Out of the question. ''Skye you have to find me. Okay? You have to find me as soon as you can''.

　

And for the first time she sees him start to fade away. Fade into the corners of her mind, fade back to where he came from, she doesn't know. It terrifies her and her hands attempt to pull him back. ''Grant please don't, please don't leave me again. Come back come back please''. She begs until he's gone from the room. She cries into her hands. Everything is healing and hurting and Daisy doesn't know which part to let in. Which part of her she needs more now.

　

Mack has just hung up the phone when Coulson and May come down the hall, pause upon hearing Daisy's sobs. ''We need to leave her alone''. ''Mack she needs someone in there with her''. ''No she doesn't''. Coulson makes a move to go inside, but Mack blocks his way. ''Agent Mackenzie, is there a problem?'' ''I'm sorry sir but I'm only thinking of what's best for my partner right now, and none of us can help her''. May cringes when they hear glass breaking. 'What about Lincoln?'' ''I don't think he needs to see her like this''. The Shield agents wait for the help Mack called in to arrive. All ignore the loud cries coming from Daisy's room.

　

Daisy hears when the door opens but doesn't look up. Doesn't care until a voice travels through the room. ''Oh, Quake''. Kebo comes to sit on the floor next to her, puts her head on his shoulder. ''He's alive. Grant is alive''. ''I heard''. Kebo cries with her until they just can't do it anymore. It could be hours or days until Kebo gets her off the floor and onto her bed. ''There you go, keep breathing Quake, come on''. Her face is swollen, hands shaking and her fingers are bleeding. ''Did you break something?'' No answer. He cleans her up and puts a blanket over her.

　

''We have to find him''. ''We will''. ''He told me to find him''. This doesn't even phase Kebo, like the talk of seeing someone who was dead but isn't anymore is completely normal to him. ''Did ghost Ward happen to mention where his body is?'' Daisy shakes her head and passes the bottle of tequlia to him. ''Is it too soon to take a second to appreciate the fact that Ward is alive? I mean breathing, heat beat alive''. ''Is this real?'' She asks him, her tone detatched.

　

Kebo turns her face to him. ''Yes. This is real. Grant Ward is alive and I'm going to kick his ass when we find him''. ''You'll have to get in line''. ''You can throw the first punch''. ''You're on''. Eventually her body exhausts itself and she falls asleep, head on Kebo's chest. He follows not long after, his mind already fouced on the task of bringing Ward back to the woman that loves him. Daisy dreams of a small house with a red front door and a fireplace. And Ward, Ward waiting for her in their living room with joy in his eyes and a warm smile on his handsome face.

　

''She knows, lets go ahead with the plan Hill''. ''On my way to the Playground now, Stark's people think they found something. I'll show you as soon as I get there''. ''Good''. Coulson ends the call and turns, a sigh on his lips, to find Fitz staring at him. ''Sir how is this possible? We were both there, you killed him''. ''I don't know Fitz. Have you and Simmons come up with anything?'' ''No but we're working on it''. Coulson runs a hand down his face. ''Sir if Daisy finds out what really happened''. Fitz trails off, looks down at his hands. ''I'm hoping that she doesn't Fitz''. ''She'll kill you''. The Director of Shield hangs his head, ''I know''.

　

Maria Hill arrives at the Playground an hour later, a team of soliders behind her. ''Director, Agent May''. She greets as they walk to his office. ''What did Stark's people find?'' May closes the door and Hill hands Coulson a file. ''A location of a Hydra base, we tracked Gideon Malick there. Our sources say Ward was with him''. May and Coulson glance at each other. ''Why would he be with Hydra? Wouldn't he want to find Daisy?'' ''Can't answer that Sir, I can't read a sociopath's mind''. May looks over Coulson's shoulder. ''Could Hydra of rescued him?'' ''It's possible''.

　

They debate back and fourth until Coulson remembers Kebo. ''We have a Hydra agent right here, May would you go get Kebo?'' May isn't happy about it, but she complies. While they're waiting Maria looks around his office. ''Nice office Director. You have a good set up here huh?'' ''It's okay''. ''How did Daisy take the news?'' ''Not well''. ''What could she possibly see in someone like Ward?'' ''Beats me''. They fall silent when May comes back with Kebo, Daisy at his heels. Who stops when she sees Maria Hill standing next to him. ''Agent Johnson, good to see you again''.

　

Daisy doesn't take the hand Hill offers her, instead glares at Coulson. ''What's going on? Why do you need Kebo?'' Her eyes are raw, cheeks puffy and dry, sadness is dripping off her it's brings pain to Coulson's chest. ''We just want to ask him a simple question Daisy, that's all''. Kebo gives Hill a smile, ''how can I be of assistance?'' Daisy elbows him in the ribs. ''Kebo is it? Maria Hill''. ''I know who you are''. ''Coulson tells me you are involved with Hydra''. Kebo takes a step back, Daisy flexes her fingers. ''No need to worry, I'm not here to arrest you''. ''Then what do you want?'' ''How deep are you in Hydra? How high up?''

　

''Pretty high I'd say. Why?'' Hill tosses him the file she handed Coulson. ''Has Hydra conducted any missions lately that involve a portal similiar to the one that was used six months ago to rescue Fitz?'' ''Nope not that I know of. Why? Wait do you know something about Ward? Did Hydra rescue him?'' There's hope tugging at both Daisy and Kebo, Hill is quick to crush it. ''We don't know, we were hoping you did''. Kebo sighs, puts his arm around Daisy's shoulders. ''Sorry I don't know anything. I can tell from this file you found Gideon's base, never been there myself but what does it have to do with Ward?''

　

Coulson takes the file back. ''We had spies there who confirmed that they saw Ward there''. Everyone notices the cringe that comes over Daisy, she closes her eyes. ''He went back to Hydra''. ''But why?'' Kebo asks, clutching her tighter to him. ''Lucky for you, you can ask him when we get there. We get a stab at Hydra, and you get Ward back''. Hill lies smoothly to Daisy, who doesn't believe her for a second. ''Coulson you and I both know the last thing you want to do is help Ward. What's this really about? Why is she here?''

　

Phil walks up to Daisy, puts his hands on her shoulders. ''I'm not doing this for him I'm doing this for you. He's alive and you've been in pain long enough. I'll put my judgements aside for you, I just want you to be happy Daisy, and as much as I hate it Ward makes you happy. I won't stand in the way of that''. She believes him, hugs him hard. ''Thank you''. Coulson hates lying to her, she only knows part of the mission, not all of it. They are going to get Ward, she just doesn't know that once they do they'll lock him up in Vault D again. And eventually carry out his execution.

　

Hill starts to leave Coulson's office, gathering her men. ''Coulson lets get your people ready, I'm ready to go when you are''. ''Wait for me. We'll be ready in five minutes''. Coulson and May leave to get the Team, Kebo and Daisy are alone. Daisy lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding, Kebo copies her. ''Ward is alive''. She says, smiling. ''He is''. ''And we're going to get him''. ''He went back to Hyra and I didn't even know''. Daisy puts her hand on his shoulder. ''I didn't either. Come on, lets go get my boyfriend back''.

　

Daisy will be damned if she lets Grant slip away from her again. She'll find him, get the answers she's been looking for, and then kiss him until she can't breathe. And if Shield or anyone else gets in the way of that, she'll break every single bone in their body, watch with a smile as they scream for her to stop. Her home is waiting for her. Nothing else matters.


	6. It's Been A Long Year Since We Last Spoke How's Your Halo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''Some old wounds never truly heal, and bleed again at the slightest word''.  
> \- George R.R. Martin, A Game of Thrones, (A Song of Ice and Fire #1)
> 
>  
> 
> ''The things we love destroy us every time, lad. Remember that''.  
> -George R.R. Martin, A Game of Thrones, (A Song of Ice and Fire #1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tears. Pain. You've been warned.
> 
> I absolutely adore this chapter, I'm so proud of it.
> 
> Thank you for reading! As always comments are welcome, and for this chapter you might feel the need to leave one. Or twelve.

They make it to the Hydra base in a few hours, Daisy has spent the entire plane ride watching Maria Hill and Coulson. Once upon a time she trusted Hill, didn't know her all that well but Daisy trusted her to do the right thing, to put Shield first. But who is Maria Hill now? The woman that works for Iron Man, the person who'd follow Nick Fury to the grave, who is she without Shield? From what Daisy has observed, that trust is now broken. She's too secretive, speaking to Coulson in hushed tones, and her little army of soliders has Daisy protective instincts raging.

　

Halfway there Daisy turns to Kebo, who has been frowning at Bobbi for the past five minutes. ''If Ward thinks that pretending to be dead and coming back a few months later is some kind of romantic gesture, I'm going to kick his ass''. Kebo smiles at her, ''There she is. I knew you'd come back eventually Quake''. She shoves his shoulder. ''Seriously I will shoot him three more times if he thinks this is some kind of game''. ''I thought it was four?'' ''It's debatable''.

　

By the time they are on the ground, ready to leave the plane, Daisy gets in front of everyone and speaks up, Kebo and Mack by her side. ''Let me make something very clear here. You're here to strike at Hydra, nothing else. I'm here for Ward, and if any of you plan to hurt him, I will kill all of you. Do you understand?'' ''Agent Johnson are you threatening me and your Team?'' Daisy glares at Maria Hill, ''did I not make myself crystal clear? Yes, I am. No one touches Grant Ward or you're really see what I'm capable of'. She spins on her heel out of the plane, ignores the jealous expression that has taken over Lincoln's face.

　

''I'm with you Boss, I want Ward back too''. Joey catches up to her as Shield starts to storm the castle. Hydra agents are pouring out of the compound, guns hot and ready. Daisy doesn't even flinch, takes them all out in under a minute, their weapons useless on the concrete. Shield takes care of the Hydra agents she leaves in her wake, pretty soon she's inside and searching for Ward. Enemies on the first floor. No Ward. Second floor, no Ward. Third, still nothing. Her Inhumans, Kebo and Shield catch up to her, the building is quiet and empty.

　

They round the corner and enter in a large office, book cases backed against a massive desk, open windows, it's empty. Or so she thinks. Until Gideon Malick himself comes out of the shadows. ''Agent Johnson, wonderful to see you, it's been so long''. Daisy pulls out her gun and aims, ''where is he?'' Malick raises an eyebrow. ''You'll have to be more specific''. ''Ward. Where is he?'' And the laughter begins, so loud it makes her want to shoot him just to shut him up. Daisy and May glance at each other, Coulson is looking around the room almost nervous like.

　

Gideon falls silent until he notices Kebo beside Daisy. ''You traitor. You led them here?'' ''Actually I didn't, but I would have. Shield can be smart when they put their minds to it, you've underestimated them''. ''I'm the Director of Hydra, how dare you''. Kebo shrugs and rolls his eyes. ''Truth be told I like the old Director better''. ''You know what? So do I''. A voice from behind Malick sounds, the breath feels as if it has been kicked out of Daisy. Grant. Suddenly much to everyone's surprise, hands wrap around Gideon's neck and tug, he falls to the ground. Neck bent at an unnatural angle. Dead.

　

Ward is standing there, a smile on his face, and the world disappears. Daisy can't see anything except for the stubble on his face, his strong lean body reaching for her. He says her name and she loses it. Holsters her weapon and runs to him like her life depends on it. It does. Soon soon soon she's in his arms, she's home now everything is okay her suffering is over he's okay he's okay he's okay. ''Grant''. She's breathing him in and soaking in his touch, strong arms are holding her close, there isn't a trace of sorrow anywhere on her. She loves him she loves him she loves him she loves him.

　

Daisy can feel his lips in her hair, she crushes him tighter to her and smiles when his lips drift down to hers. It's as easy as breathing, kissing him. It's everything she's wanted and if this whole place caught on fire she wouldn't care. ''Daisy get away from him''. ''Quake that's not Ward, there's something wrong with him''. Reality snaps back, with a sigh Daisy pulls away from Ward to glare at Kebo. ''What are you talking about he's''- Lips descend upon her once more and she loses all concentration. Something wrong with him? What could possibly be wrong with him?

　

That's when she comes down from her high. From her joy, from her instant relief at finding the love of her life alive. Her body is starting to remember things she'd forgotten in his absence. Like the way he's kissing her now. His mouth was always warm, smooth and soft. And the way he's holding her, not soft or kind. It's hard, like a steel trap and he's afraid she's going to escape. He's cold. Everything about him is cold, no sunlight no fire nothing. What the hell? Daisy manages to break off his kiss and open her eyes, studying him.

　

What she finds chills her to the bone.

　

Pale skin. As pale as she's ever seen it. Dark eyes, they hold no resemblance of the whiskey color she loves to look in. Logic takes over, maybe he's sick or injured? She's about to ask him what's wrong, when something slithers across his forehead. It takes all of her training not to scream. She removes her hands from his neck to rest on his chest. Heart beat. But it's faint. ''Grant?'' And when he smiles at her, it's menacing and everything about him screams predator. Run. Every cell in her body is telling her to run, but her training kicks in.

　

Daisy unwraps herself from Ward, takes a step back to observe him further. He looks awful. Like a walking corpse. ''What happened to you?'' Horror. Horror and agony is traveling up her legs and she can feel it swirling inside of her chest. What's going on? ''Hail Hydra''. Ward turns from her to look at Shield, and when his gaze lands on Coulson, he laughs. ''Phil Coulson. You gave me this body, I should probably thank you for it''. Coulson looks like he's going to vomit. ''Ward?'' ''Not Ward actually, just using his body as a vessel, if that helps all of you understand''.

　

The entire room is speechless. Vessel? What the hell is he talking about? Coulson finally seems to be the one who gets it, and revulsion spreads through his veins like blood. What has he done? ''The creature who possessed Wil, you're it aren't you? That thing from the other planet''. ''There you go. I knew you were the smart one''. Daisy is at a loss here, she's standing there frozen because none of this makes sense. Then it hits her. Malick sent Ward into that portal to find this ancient Hydra creature and bring him back to earth. And he needed a human host to do so.

　

Oh my god. Ward. Ward is this evil's things host. It's using his body to live and do horrible unspeakable things. Which means he had to of died for this to occur. Grant was never alive he never got off that planet and came to Hydra, he's been dead this entire time. ''Oh, I thought you might like this back''. Ward walks to the other side of the room, pulls out a black object and throws it at the Director of Shield, who catches it quickly. It's his arm. His black robot arm. Why did Ward have that?

　

Daisy looks at her boss. Guilt and self loathing is all over him. Ward turns to Daisy and gives her a smirk. ''You don't know how your Ward died, do you? Let me tell you, it's really a great story''. Coulson tells him to stop but of course it's ignored. ''You see Phil Coulson tied him up, shot him twice before eventually letting his hate get to him. Your Ward was defenseless, he had no chance really. Coulson took that arm and crushed his lungs, until his heart stopped beating. It was a poetic death really''. Ward pauses to take in Daisy's expression before continuing. ''You want to know his last thought before he died?''

　

Grant walks up to Daisy, towers over her and grins at the tears rolling down her face. ''His last thought was your lips''. A cold finger trails down her face, brushes across her mouth. ''How he wanted to just feel them against his one more time''. Daisy can't breathe. She's going to be sick. ''I have his memories, and everything is pulling me to you. He really loved you Skye''. It's the name that does it. Daisy just can't take it. There's too much sadness and rage and hate and love inside of her that she just snaps. But Ward's body, just like it used to be, is quick to react.

　

Right before the building starts to shake he shoves her onto the desk, straddles her hips, holds her hands up in his. Hydra agents storm the room and Shield takes cover, out of the corner of her eye Daisy sees Kebo taking out the targets that were aiming for her. ''Just like old times, right Skye?'' Ward taunts her, the pressure on her wrists increase ever so slightly. ''Daisy remember who the enemy is!'' May yells from across the room, the Calvary is having no problems disposing of the agents around her.

　

The enemy. Who's the enemy here? Hydra. Ward. Ward. Grant isn't her loving protective boyfriend anymore, the death grip he continues to have on her is proof of that. He's gone, never coming back. Daisy can't afford to fall apart here. Not now. She can do that later. Right now she needs to focus on getting out alive. She knows what Ward's body can do, what it's capable of. ''Grant''. She breathes, blinking back the tears as her head starts to clear.

　

''Come back to me. Please. I know you're in there, you have to be. Your story can't end like this''. One time. She'll try to reach out to him one time, and then all of her chances will dry up. ''Please, please come back. I love you. I love you so much''. She sees nothing. No warmth in those black eyes, no twitch or tick that tells her her Ward is still in there. ''Sorry sweetheart, but your boyfriend is dead''. Ward's face is met with a headbutt and a burst of power. He goes flying and crashes into a wall.

　

''Quake''. Kebo reaches her, the room is quiet again, Hydra is silent for now. Faster than Daisy thought possible, Ward is standing back up and throws Kebo out of his way. In a flash, Ward raises his fist and punches her in the face. She never saw it coming. He has never ever hit her before. Ever. Not even when they were on opposite sides, or even on accident when they were training. Daisy rolls off the floor, spits the blood on his shoes. ''That the best you can do?'' Ward grins at her. ''You're so strong. I don't need his memories to tell me that, I can sense it. We will meet again, all in due time''.

　

Grant backs away from her, sends a wink in Coulson's direction, and leaves the room. When Hunter and Bobbi go to look for him, he's nowhere to be found. What just happened? Is this real? Is she dreaming? Daisy can't breathe. ''Quake''. Kebo reaches for her, she holds up a hand to stop him. ''I'm okay''. ''Quake you are not okay, for the love of god were you here in the room? Ward is some evil creature from another planet!'' ''I know''. Daisy thinks she's in shock. Or mabe there's too much anger inside of her right now that there isn't any room for a broken heart.

　

She turns to Coulson. ''This is your fault''. She says, lips peeling back over her teeth, the room shakes, the windows shatter. ''You did this. You killed him''. ''Daisy I''- ''No you don't speak. You better start running you disgusting son of a bitch''. Mack and May back her up, Hill raises her gun. ''Agent Jonhnson I don't want to hurt you, but you need to stand down''. ''And you need to get the hell out of my way''. With a flick of her wrist Maria Hill is thrown across the room. ''How could you? How could you do this to Ward? To me?'' Coulson tries to open his mouth but she punches him in the jaw.

　

She's so wrapped up in her rage that she doesn't see Hunter's ICER until it's too late. Daisy tastes blood on her tongue. That's the last thing she notices before she's out cold. Kebo crouches next to her, puts a hand on her face. ''I'd put her somewhere with a lock Coulson, she's gonna go straight for your throat when she wakes up''. Hill says, rubbing the back of her head. Coulson doesn't move. Daisy was right, this is all of his fault. Everything Daisy has suffered these long months, are all on him.

　

He's a murderer. He let his rage get the best of him. He lost himself on a path of revenge, and for what? It didn't bring Rosalind back, it didn't bring him peace. He looks down at the woman he considers a daughter, and his heart aches. He's responsible for all of it. She can't hate him more than he hates himself. ''i should put a bullet in you''. Kebo says, hand on his gun. ''So why don't you?'' Shield agents have their own guns trained on him now. ''Because I'm hoping your guilt helps us find a way to save my friend''. Kebo pulls Daisy into his arms and lifts.

　

''I can do that''. Lincoln says, arms reaching for her. Kebo doesn't even awknowledge him, just passed through the door and out the building. ''I'm so sorry Daisy. I'm sorry for everything. I will do everything do get him back. If there's a way, I will find it I promise''. Kebo sets her in a seat beside him, rests her head on his shoulder. Whatever happens now, after she wakes up, now that that thing inside of Ward has made itself known, it won't be good. Kebo has a bad feeling in his gut. Like the world is about to end.

　

He isn't too far off. That evil creature using Ward's body is now in charge again, and heads will roll. Starting with Daisy Johnson. The love this body had for her is the only thing keeping Ward's soul intact, still keeps him awake and alert. Crush her, and he goes too. His empire will be drenched in blood. The world will never be the same.


	7. I've Forgotton How It Felt Before the World Fell At Our Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up''.  
> -Neil Gaiman, the Sandman, Vol. 9-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried while writing this, so have fun!
> 
> As always, feel free to comment.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

''Sir the second you let her out she's going to come after you''. Bobbi tells him, pacing the walls of his office. They're back at the Playground and Daisy is still out cold. They're holding her in the rooms she had built for the Inhumans, the White Room as she calls it. Shield was forced to knock Kebo out as well, he put up a hell of a fight when Hunter tried to take Daisy from his side. ''This is a mess. Daisy will never forgive me for what I did''. ''You made the right call Sir. Ward was too dangerous to be kept alive''.

　

''Was he? He was doing fine with the Catapillars, he made Daisy happy. I wanted revenge on the man he used to be, the spy who was working for Hydra, who killed a woman I thought I loved. I wasn't being a hero Agent Morse, I turned into the same man Ward was. He didn't care about anything but Daisy when I killed him, Shield, Hydra, had no use for him anymore. All he wanted was her and I took him from Daisy again without even thinking''. Bobbi stops moving, looking at him with surprise clear on her face.

　

''Sir do you feel guilt? Guilt for Grant Ward? He was a killer and a psychopath''. Coulson looks up, ''and what is he now? His body has been taken over by some kind of ancient evil demon from an alien planet. That wants nothing more than to watch the world burn, and it's all my fault. Because I couldn't just forgive him like Daisy wanted me to. Now everyone is going to pay for my sins''. Bobbi has no response to this. Just sits with him while the guilt eats him up from head to toe.

　

Daisy wakes to a tapping sensation on her leg. She opens her eyes to find Kebo staring at her, his thumb drumming a restless beat on her thigh. ''Finally, I was going to go mad in here all by myself''. ''Popeye you're already mad enough''. ''True''. Daisy clears the cobwebs in her head, stretches her muscles, cracks her knuckles. They're in one of the White Rooms, she groans and stands up. ''What is this place exactly? Looks like one of those rooms they put the bat shit crazy people in in mental hospitals''. Daisy rolls her eyes.

　

''It's a holding room for new Inhumans. Until they grow into thier powers they're unpredictable, this room can take anything''. ''Which means there's no possibility of escape''. ''Exactly''. Kebo produces a flask from his pocket and offers it to her, she sits next to him and drains it. ''So Ward is an evil Hydra creature now. How great is that?'' ''It's fantastic. Just fantastic''. Kebo puts his head in his hands, starts when Daisy begins laughing. ''Coulson killed Ward and he came back as some kind of demon. When does that even happen?'' Kebo joins her and they laugh until she starts crying.

　

''He's really gone. He's never coming back'''. She lays her head on his shoulder. ''There might be a way to save him''. ''How?'' ''I don't know yet, but I'll find out. Shouldn't you be hell bent on revenge right now? Breaking necks and going after Coulson?'' She dries her tears and gives him a smile, ''wait for it. It'll come''. He doesn't have to wait for long. Hunter comes in the room and opens his mouth, he never has time to speak before Daisy slams him against the wall. Other Shield agents try to take her down, but they're met with the same fate as Hunter.

　

Couloson killed Ward. He killed the only person left in this world that she loved. And now he's a Hydra creature who's probably going to end this world in an army of steel and blood. It's all Coulson's fault. He needs to pay for what he's done. Daisy rounds a corner, her feet taking her to Coulson's office. She sees red, the haze making her strong, steady. All she sees is Ward, Ward in his final moments, probably thinking about her when Coulson crushed his chest.

　

' _'You don't know how your Ward died, do you? Let me tell you, it's really a great story. You see Phil Coulson tied him up, shot him twice before eventually letting his hate get to him. Your Ward was defenseless, he had no chance really. Coulson took that arm and crushed his lungs, until his heart stopped beating. It was a poetic death really''._

　

''Daisy I understand that you're upset but''- May effortlessly dodges the punch meant for her cheek. ''Coulson is going to die for what he's done. So unless you want to join him, move''. Her old SO squares her shoulders, raises her chin. ''Don't do this. I don't want to hurt you''. ''You won't''. May in unconscious on the floor in a second. Coulson murdered Ward. He killed him out of spite, out of hatred. Why shouldn't her old boss be killed the same way? She makes it to his office, the walls are shaking, the building groaning from her emotions.

　

Daisy rips open the door and Bobbi is on her, shoving her to the ground. ''Don't do this Daisy. Just stop''. Daisy unleashes her anger on the other woman, throws her off and slams her against the door. ''You want to die with him too?'' Daisy then turns to face the man who she once thought as a father, who would never do anything to hurt her. He's looking at her now, so much guilt and sadness on his face. ''How could you?'' He hangs his head. ''I'm sorry''. ''Sorry isn't going to change what you did''.

　

Daisy grabs him from his chair, punches him in the face until her knuckles hurt. ''He wasn't a threat to you!'' She yells at him. ''He wasn't a threat to anyone! He loved me and you took him from me, after I just got him back. Ward didn't deserve to die, not like that and not by you. Everything his body is doing now is on your head. All the people hes going to hurt, kill, their blood is on your hands''. His nose is broken, there's blood all over his face, but she hasn't hurt him as much as she could.

　

Because killing him won't bring Grant back. Nothing will. She realizes, and the red hot anger she's feeling dries up. Shield agents storm the room, Maria Hill included, who points her gun at Daisy when she rises from the floor. ''I'm ordering you to stand down Agent Johnson or we will shoot''. ''I don't work for you. Go ahead''. They open fire, and Daisy laughs as none of the bullets touch her. When they run out of ammo Daisy can almost smell their fear, taste it on her teeth. She smiles, ''Damn right you should be scared of me''.

　

''Coulson you okay?'' He gets off the floor with shaky feet. ''I'm fine''. Daisy glares at him. ''I will never forgive you, ever. After Ward is taken care of I am leaving Shield. I never want to see you again, the only reason you're still alive is because I want you to suffer. I'm leaving you with all your guilt so you can see the bodies Ward leaves behind. So their faces can keep you up at night, so they're blood can make you scream. Death is too easy a price to pay for what you've done''.

　

No one touches her as she exits the office, she stops when she sees Mack and Lincoln at the end of the hall. She simmers down, cools off until her head is clear and her hands stop shaking. ''Tremors what happened?'' ''What happened is Coulson made a hard call on that alien planet, and now he paid for it''. ''What did you do?'' Lincoln asks, he's looking at her like she's a stranger. ''Go see for yourselves''. Mack hurries down to Coulson's office, Lincoln brushes his hand down her arm. ''This isn't you Daisy''. ''I didn't even hurt him. He'll be fine in a few days''.

　

''I understand why you're angry. Ward doesn't deserve any of this, and I agree that Coulson should answer for what he's done. But he's like a father to you''. ''I thought that too, and then he killed Ward''. Lincoln runs his hands down her arms. ''You should go clean yourself up. Lay low for a while, doubt Shield is going to be very happy with you for a while''. She listens to him, goes to her bunk and takes a shower. It hits her there. Everything catches up with her and she sinks to the bottom of the tub, the hot water washing over her.

　

He's really gone. Ward is dead. Never to return. Because of Coulson, because of the man she trusted. Grant, everything he is, her love, her rock, is gone. He's never coming back. And now his body has been taken over doing god knows what. It's cruel. Life is cruel. It's hard and unkind and messy. Daisy wishes Coulson never would have found her in LA that day, that she would have never known words like Hydra or Shield and never felt the earth between her finger tips.

　

It's like losing Grant all over again. His body is still here but his soul is gone, torture torture torture. Pain pain pain all over everywhere Daisy cries into her knees but it will never be enough. ''Skye''. She won't look up she won't look at the Ward her mind has created it's not okay it hurts even more now. ''Why did you tell me to find you?'' She mutters, still looking at her feet, watching the water swirl down the drain. ''Because you're the only one who can save me''. ''You're dead. Your body is just a shell''.

　

''Skye''. There's pain is his voice which she can't bear, so against her heart and better judgement she faces him. Warm brown eyes, handsome face free of shadows and evil deeds. ''There's no way to save you. You're being possessed for god sake, how can I save you from that?'' Mirage Ward places his hands on her arms, his expression serious and heart broken. ''Set me free. Kill me, before my body does anymore damage''.

　

She's shaking her head, tears forming once more. ''I can't. I can't do it. No no no I won't kill you I can't''. ''You have to. Baby you have to, it's what I want. Don't let that thing turn me into something I'm not. They'll remember me as a monster who slaughtered everyone in my way, that's what that creature is going to do. I don't want to end that way''. His hands are cupping her face and she wants desperately to feel them. To feel the love on his palms one more time. All she feels is the water running down her face.

　

''You can't ask me to do that''. ''You shot me four times, I think you can handle this''. ''It was three times, and this isn't funny Grant''. ''At one point you wanted me dead, I need you to do that again''. ''I can't. I love you, I love you and I won't kill you''. He moves his hands to cup the back of her neck. ''You might not have a choice. That thing is going to be out for blood, he might hurt you, and when the time comes you have to be ready. It's just a body''. ''It's your body''. ''But I'm no longer inside it''.

　

This makes her sob, sob until her lungs hurt and she tastes blood in her mouth. And just like he used to, even though he's not there at all, he's whispering sweet things in her ear until she can breathe again. ''Promise me Skye. Promise me that you'll do this, for me''. And she knows, she knows he's right and her heart is breaking. She wipes her face. ''I promsie''. He smiles like she's just given him the world. ''I love you''. He stands, she does the same. ''Thank you''. ''I love you, I love you more than I will ever love anything in this world''. She tells him, and puts her hands on his chest. Touching only air.

　

''Up until my last moments it was always you. Only you. I loved you, I love you. And when the time comes, I'll be waiting for you''. And just like that, faster than smoke, he's gone again. With numb hands and an ache in her chest, Daisy finishes her shower, dresses, and looks at herself in the mirror. Bottle of alcohol in her hand. Daisy stares at herself, hardly recognizes the girl in the glass. Short hair, hard eyes, cold skin that she doesn't feel comfortable in anymore. This is the girl who's going to kill the man she loves.

　

She waits until the next morning to gather her team, ignores the glares Shield is sending her way. Coulson and all his agents are waiting for her in his office, her team behind her. Daisy looks around the room, everyone in this room hates her for what she did to Coulson. But he deserved it and she's not going to apologize for it. Daisy clears her throat. ''Look you can all try to kill me later, but we need to focus on the problem at hand. We have a common enemy, the creature in Ward's body is probably going to start World War Three, and we need to stop him before he does''.

　

There's ice in Coulson's tone when he asks her how they're going to do that. ''That's easy. I'm going to take him out, and when that happens the war will end''. It won't be easy, but it's what she has to do. Kebo is glaring at her, angry set in his jaw. ''You really think you can do that? It is Ward's body''. May says. ''I have to. We don't have a choice''. ''So Agent Johnson where do you propose we start?'' As Daisy goes over plans and strategies Kebo slips from the room and waits for the meeting to end. When they disperse Daisy meets him in a corner of the hallway.

　

''What's wrong?'' He crosses him arms. ''What's wrong? You're going to kill him, my friend''. ''It's just his body Popeye, Ward is gone''. ''How do you know that?'' ''Because Coulson killed him, his soul is gone''. ''And you know his soul is gone after meeting with that thing one time?'' Kebo shakes his head. ''I never thought you of all people would give up on him''. ''What do you want me to do? You know that creature is going to use his body for horrible things. Ward wouldn't want that''. ''There has to be a way to save him''. ''Save what? He's dead''.

　

Kebo takes a step back. ''I'm going to find a way to save him''. Daisy offers him a sad smile. ''And I hope you make it back in time to tell me how''. Kebo doesn't look back as he leaves, and Daisy is alone once again. She has to do this. Ward wouldn't want this to happen, she knows him. A few hours later her decision will soon be tested. It's like over night that creature set in, got the ball rolling in world domination. Hydra has struck Shield hard and without warning. The Fridge has been attacked. No survivors.

　

Coulson is looking at the chaos on the video monitor, with stones in his lungs. This is his fault. Daisy was right. All of the blood is on his hands. The Diretor of Shield has never been so disgusted with himself in all his life. The world is going to bleed because of him.


	8. Could've Been A Princess You'd Be A King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy comes to terms with what she has to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really looking forward to the next few chapters. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It's like a tidal wave of horrors is unleashed onto Shield. Ward's body seems hell bent on destroying the organization one secret base at a time. And since Ward, the real Ward, knew where half of them were, it doesn't take long at all until Coulson is watching them burn. They send strike team after strike team to try and take down Ward, each man comes back dead. Daisy and her Inhumans have struck him hard once, barely making it out of the Hydra base alive. Grant himself wasn't present much to Daisy's disappointment, but they got the job done which was to blow the base to pieces. Daisy hasn't heard from Kebo in weeks, it makes her nervous and agitated and she finds herself desperately wanting to tell Ward about it. But of course she can't.

　

It's easy to slip into mission mode, to pretend that this new Hydra threat is just another stupid director, another head to cut off that she won't lose any sleep over. That's what she tells herself at night anyway when she's lying in bed with Lincoln, this is just another threat she has to neutralize. And once she does she will have peace. It doesn't help. She still wakes with Ward's name on her lips and the ever present pain in her chest at what she has to do. Daisy hasn't seen phantom Ward since that day in the shower and part of her wonders if that's for a reason. If this is how she's going to say goodbye to him, finally, one last time.

　

Shield and her are on rocky terms but for the most part they've forgiven her for what she did to Coulson. Coulson himself seems to be doing exactly what Daisy hoped, he's stewing in his own regret and self hatred. Good. He deserves it. All those agents all those people being murdered, are on him. And he can't sleep anymore. Currently Daisy is in the kitchen sitting next to Mack, a hot cup of coffee in her hands that isn't fooling anybody. ''If you're going to attack you need to do it soon Tremors. You're putting it off''. She's about to deny it, to tell Mack he doesn't know what he's talking about. But he does, he's right.

　

''I don't want to kill him. I know that I have to, but I just''- It hurts, her throat tightens. Mack puts his arm around her. ''So have someone else do it''. She shakes her head, ''no it needs to be me. That's what Ward would want''. Her phone vibrates on the table, it's Dr. Garner, he's ready for her. ''I'm not in the mood to talk to him today''. ''It's a good idea D. I think you need to''. Daisy drains the contents of her mug and walks to the lounge with a frown on her face. She has to be strong now, she doesn't have time to let her emotions get in the way here. And if she talks to May's ex-husband, her emotions tend to leak out.

　

Andrew is in the lounge, legs crossed at the ankle, smiles when she takes a seat across from him. ''Good afternoon Daisy''. ''Hey''. ''So, a few things have happened since we spoke last''. ''You could say that''. ''Are you going to give me short answers this entire time?'' ''Probably''. He uncrosses his legs, folds his hands on his lap. ''Look Dr. Garner I don't have time to cry about what's happening, people are dying out there''. ''People die every day''. ''But not by Ward. He's killing people, and the longer we wait the higher the body count is''.

　

Andrew raises his eyebrow at this. ''So why has it been weeks since you found out he was alive and done nothing about it?'' There's outrage on her face but he continues on. ''You're putting this off and it's understandable why. I know how you feel about Ward, and I can't imagine what you're going through right now. But Daisy if you don't talk about this it won't end well for you''. She laughs, ''won't end well for me? I can't think of one scenario where this whole situation can end well. Either I kill Ward or he kills me, that's it, that's how this ends''. Andrew pauses, ''you haven't even considered the possibility of finding a way to save him?''

　

Daisy throws her hands up. ''Of course I have! But it just seems unrealistic, I doubt there's a book on how to save someone who's body has been taken over by an evil Hydra demon''. ''Have you looked?'' The Playground shakes, she glares at him. ''You and I both know that I would do anything to save him, I want him back and I wish things weren't like this but I don't have a choice here. If I don't stop him he's going to start a freaking apocalypse''. ''Are you up for it?'' Dr. Garner asks, clicking his pen to the point where she wants to break it in half.

　

''Honestly? No. When I'm here I think that I could, I think that killing Ward won't be that hard. But out there, when I'm forced to really do it? I don't know. It's still his body, you know? I shot him, I wanted to kill him once, it shouldn't be hard''. ''Tell me after you shot him, how did you feel about it?'' Daisy thinks back to that day, how angry she was, how she wanted him to suffer, to bleed, to hurt.

　

_''Never turn your back on the enemy, you taught me that''._

　

That was before she understood, however. When her hate and anger at Ward was so strong she wanted to witness his death, wanted it to be by her hand. Daisy was also angry at herself for falling for him, for having feelings for him even after it all. He was like a disease under her skin, so matter how hard she tried she couldn't get him out of her system. She hated what she'd done afterward, not that she'd admit that to anyone. Daisy would curl into the shirt she stole from his bunk at night, and cry, praying that he somehow survived her onslaught. Because that's what Grant Ward does, he survives.

　

''I was proud of myself, for a while. And then reality settled in, and I couldn't stand myself. I've regretted it every day since, even after Ward forgave me. Sometimes I'd stare at the scars I left and wonder why in the hell it didn't seem to bother him''. Daisy doesn't notice she's crying until Andrew hands her a tissue. ''He loved you''. ''Which is why killing him is going to be the hardest thing I will ever do''. ''Like I said, there's always that small chance of saving him''. ''Dr. Garner I don't have time for fairytales or magic, this is life and death. If I don't do this more people will die''.

　

She stands looking down at him. ''You might want to consider sticking around for a while, I'm going to need you''. Daisy makes it to the doorway before he speaks. ''When you attacked Coulson, did it make you feel better?'' She turns, and with a sigh sits back on the couch. ''He deserved that, everything that's happened is on his head''. ''And I imagine he feels terrible for that''. Daisy spends the next hour with Dr. Garner, right before their done he asks her about Lincoln. ''And have you spoken to him about what's been going on?'' She has, and she'd be lying if she said it didn't spark some kind of emotion in her chest.

　

*

　

_Daisy is sitting on her bed, drinking as usual. It's been a week since she saw Ward, since Kebo left. She isn't handling it well. Lincoln comes in without knocking, they've lost all need for pleasantries and privacy at this point. ''Are we going to talk about the elephant in the room?'' He crosses his arms and sits next to her. ''Lincoln I really don't''- ''Well I'm going to talk, and you can listen''. She rolls her eyes but let's him speak. ''This thing between us, I want it to continue. But I'm not an idiot, I know you don't love me. I know that what you have to do is going to damn near kill you''._

_She takes a drink from her bottle and he steals a sip before opening his mouth again. ''But I'm hoping one day you can move on, and I'm sorry that this has happened to you. Neither you or Ward deserved this, and what you did to Coulson, well he had it coming''. Daisy can see it in the other Inhuman's eyes, he knows that she loves Ward. And he still wants to be with her. What kind of man does that? Stays with a woman who takes everything and gives nothing back? So she kisses him and he promises he'll help her however he can._

　

*

　

''You know Daisy it's okay to have feelings for someone else. I'm sure Ward would understand, you deserve to move on''. She doesn't tell the good Doctor about her plans, in fact she hasn't told a soul. Except for Coulson. She's leaving Shield after this is over, leaving everything behind. Daisy will go sought out Kebo if he hasn't found her already, and live the rest of her grief filled days somewhere with snow and gray cold mornings. Because there's no way she can return to the state she is now, or was before, after Grant's pulse dies under her fingers. It's going to destroy her.

　

Suddenly May and Bobbi come running into the room, Daisy is on her feet immediately. ''You want Ward? We found him, wheel is up in ten''. May doesn't spare a glance at Andrew, and her and Bobbi exit just as quickly as they came in. Daisy feels ice in her lungs, her hands are shaking, Lock it down lock it down lock it down get your emotions under control. Dr. Garner puts a hand on her shoulder. ''Do what you have to do, but remember that everyone can be saved. You did it once with Ward before, you could do it again''. She gives him a smile before traling after the Shield agents.

　

Mack, Joey and Lincoln are waiting for her by Coulson's plane. ''You ready for this partner?'' Daisy loads her gun, her ICER, before looking at Mack. ''Yeah. Guys be careful out there, this could be a trap and all of you are getting out of this mission alive okay? No one is allowed to die''. They found Ward's location at an abandoned building not too far from the Playground. It's more than likely a trap, he wouldn't let his location be known unless he wanted Shield, or more specifically Daisy, to find him.

　

''Boss it doesn't have to be like this. I mean you aren't really going to kill him are you?'' ''Do you want more people to die? I have one shot, I'mm going to take it. If you can't handle that then you should just stay here''. She refuses to feel guilty about snapping at Joey, and seeks out the one person who will understand what's happening right now. Even if she hates her at the moment. Daisy finds May in the cock pit, Coulson and Bobbi leave when she walks in, silence so loud it hurts her ears.

　

May says nothing as Daisy takes the seat next to her. Not that Daisy expects her to. ''May I know you're pissed at me but I'm freaking out over here, and I need you''. All Daisy gets is a sideways glance from her SO. ''Because I'm about to kill Ward and as much as I talk about doing it, I don't think I'm going to be able. I know it's just his body, but it's Ward. And I love him''- ''When it comes down to it Daisy, if it's between you and him, you'll choose yourself''. That's all May says on the matter and Daisy shuts up.

　

Daisy closes her eyes, and the gravity of the situation has her sprinting to a nearby bathroom. She vomits into the sink, her hands are ice and shaking and oh god she's going to do it. She's really going to have to stop his heart. She has the power, she could kill him in a second and he'd only feel a minor amount of pain. She's done it before, it's so simple. He'll blink and it'll be over. Daisy drinks all of the whiskey in her flask until her hands are steady, her head somewhat clear.

　

''Skye''. She starts, sits on the floor with her head in her hands. ''Skye look at me''. ''I can't''. She imagines Ward tugging on her fingers until they open and he's looking in her eyes. ''Fine, I'll just talk okay? You don't have to look at my perfect cheekbones''. ''Ward this isn't funny''. He chuckles and she aches and aches. ''You're doing the right thing. If I'm going to die, I wouldn't want it to be by anyone else but you''. ''You're a hopeless romantic''. She opens her eyes to find him smiling.

　

''That's why you love me''. ''That and you have a nice butt''. He winks, ''I know''. Daisy sighs. ''I can't do it''. ''Yes you can''. ''I'd be losing you all over again''. ''Would you rather me be at peace, or walking around trying to set the world on fire?'' ''I want you to be happy''. ''And I will be. Think of it like this, you're not killing me. You're killing the monster inside me, the one that wants to hurt you. I'm gone Skye, I'm waiting for you on the other side''. She wipes her face.

　

''Is there a heaven?'' He moves so he's by her side. ''I don't know. I'm in your head remember? I only know what you do''. ''God, I miss you''. ''I miss you too''. ''I'm sorry, sorry that I didn't find another way like Kebo is trying to do''. Ward is shaking his head. ''I don't think that way is possible babe. I think this is the only way''. Grant kisses her temple and she wants to feel him so badly. ''I can't believe it's ending like this''. ''Promise me something Skye''. ''Anything''.

　

He looks down at her, love in his warm brown eyes. ''Promise me that when this is over you won't give up. You'll move on, have a life, be the woman I know you are. Strong, full of life, I want you to be happy''. She could lie, again this is all in her head, she's basically promising herself this. So she does. Just to please him, or herself. She doesn't know which. ''I promise''. Instant relief covers him, so much that she can breathe. ''I love you Grant''. ''And I love you too baby. You know that. Be strong''. He's gone gone gone and Daisy knows she will never see him again.

　

Daisy hides in the bathroom until the plane lands. Here we go. She can do this. She can. So Daisy squares her shoulders, sets her chin, walks out with the strength Ward would be proud of. She's not killing Ward, she's killing that evil thing, and that's her job. Saving the world. This gives her clarity. She will do this. She will do this because she has to, because the world is depending on her. What's that saying? The one she heard from the nuns all that time ago?

　

Love is sacrifice. Love is pain. Love is putting someone else before yourself. And that's exactly what she's going to do.


	9. Where Was My Fault In Loving You With My Whole Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''Anything that you cannot sacrifice pins you. Makes you predictable, makes you weak''.   
> -Mark Lawrence, Prince of Thorns-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a turn I originally didn't plan for.
> 
> Comments are always welcome, enjoy!

Daisy finds Coulson, her Inhumans, Maria Hill and her team in the cargo bay. Waiting for her. Agent Daisy Johnson clears her throat, lets her powers hum and glide under her hands. This is it. This is where it all ends. ''We get it and we get out, clean cut and simple. You worry about the Hydra agents and I worry about Ward''. She turns to Coulson, hands him her cell phone. ''The building will be rigged, if I don't make it out, press the call button, then get away from here as fast as you can''. Coulson is staring at her, his mouth hanging open. Mack is the first one to respond, he puts his hand on her arm.

　

''Tremors we're not leaving without you''. ''If I fail Ward will kill me, this way both of us go and I did what I set out to do. Shield won't have to worry about him anymore even if I'm not successful''. ''Then I'm not leaving you. You won't have to do this alone''. ''You are not sacrificing yourself for me''. ''You're my partner, you don't get a choice in this''. Lincoln is looking at her and the emotion on his face is clear to Daisy, he's in love with her, he doesn't want to lose her. ''There has to be another way''. ''There's not. If I don't take him out, then Shield will fall. I can't let that happen''.

　

Lincoln takes her face in his hands and kisses her hard. It's not what she wants to feel in her final hours, but she takes it and kisses him back. ''I love you''. He whispers against her lips, she runs her hands down his face. ''And maybe in another life, another time, I could have loved you too''. No need to lie to him now. She offers him a sad smile before getting back to mission mode. Coulson composes himself, nods at Daisy. ''So what's your plan?'' ''I find Ward and kill him. If something goes wrong, blow the place''.

　

She walks out of the plane with Mack, Joey and Lincoln by her side. Coulson, Bobbi, May and Hunter are hitting the building from the back. Maria Hill and her small army from the side, Daisy is going front and center. Hydra agents greet them and are all met with Daisy and her team's power. They never stood a chance. ''Alright this is where we split up''. She tells them as soon as they make it inside and the halls are clear. ''Boss''- ''I'm going to find Ward and the rest of you make sure no Hydra agents get in the way''.

　

Mack touches her cheek before telling Joey and Lincoln to follow him. Lincoln gives her a long glance before disappearing around the corner. Daisy takes a deep breath, sets the bombs exactly how Ward taught her, all that time ago at Hydra, and keeps walking. She can fee every vibration in the building, the heart beats that stop and start, the ones that are slowly going out. The pulses that beat and end and beat and end. She's searching for that one particular jump, the thump she used to feel under her ear. It's faint, so faint fear strikes her. Did someone get to him before her?

　

Daisy follows the sound to the very top floor, filled with open windows and bright sunlight splashing across the empty room. Gun raised, eyes alert, hands not shaking, steady like a river. Ward is standing in the middle of it all, gray t-shirt and jeans, hands in his pockets. No weapons, not agents, just him. He'd been waiting for her. ''Skye''. He still says her name like it's the most precious thing in his world. Daisy doesn't let herself feel anything, she's calm, stone. She came here to get a job done. To set him free. To save the people she cares about. Ward is dead.

　

''I'd been on that planet a long time, never really saw any beautiful things. But my god, this body and myself agree on one thing. You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen''. ''Flattery isn't going to save you''. Ward laughs with his pale skin and dark eyes, he takes his hands out of his pockets. ''Save me? You should be worried about yourself, you're going to die here''. ''Well why don't you stop talking and get on with it?'' The smile she used to love has been tainted by something dark, so when he graces her with it she clenches her teeth.

　

''So eager to be put in the ground? I like to play with my prey first, and I'm going to have so much fun with you''. Something glides and swirls atop his forehead and Daisy swallows back bile. ''Have you been enjoying the presents I've sent back to Shield? So much death, isn't it wonderful?'' Daisy stays silent, fingers ready. ''This is just a taste of what's to come, Shield is going to be on it's knees when I'm done with them''. He smirks, takes a step to her. ''You'd know all about being on your knees wouldn't you? This body remembers you, his memories are strong, vivid''.

　

''If you're going to taunt me about my sex life I'd rather you just kill me now''. Another step towards her. She stands her ground. ''It would be so easy to take what I want, I have no interest in human desires but I could make an exception with you''. She smirks, full of venom, ''I'd love to see you try''. ''You're so strong. But everyone has thier limits, and Ward is yours. This is his body, you can't kill me''. Daisy rolls her eyes. ''Didn't anyone ever teach you not to underestimate your enemies?'' She slams him into one of the windows, shattering it. Game on.

　

Across the building Maria Hill has taken a bullet to the shoulder, Bobbi has a nasty wound on her side, and Coulson is sporting a black eye. Otherwise things seem to be going well, Shield is winning so far, keeping the Hydra agents back. ''Sir are you really going to blow this place up if things go bad?'' Bobbi asks him as she slams a Hydra agent to the ground. ''I have to put the world first, so yes''. ''It won't come to that, Daisy will make it out alive''. May says, ramming her fist into a man's rib. Coulson prays to whoever is out there, that May is right.

　

''All I'm saying is we shouldn't of listened to Daisy. We should be with her''. Joey whispers as him and Lincoln follow Mack down the hall. ''We're watching her back Joey, taking care of all of the Hydra agents in here''. ''Still, I have a bad feeling about this''. Lincoln glares at his team mate. ''You're not helping''. ''I'm sorry but I don't think the boss's ex-boyfriend is just going to let her walk out of here''. Mack turns around. ''Ward is dead, okay? That thing inside his body wants to kill us all. Daisy knows that, which is why she has to kill him''.

　

Lincoln sighs. ''She'll be okay, she'll kill him and everything will be fine. We'll all go back to the Playground safe and sound''. Lincoln thinks that if he keeps repeating that, he'll believe it and stop imagining Daisy laying on the ground somewhere, cold, eyes open, gone from the world and from him. He'd break apart if something happened to her. They continue circling the building, taking out threats, each of them hoping and praying for Daisy to come out on top.

　

Daisy can't see straight at this point. How long has she been here? How long has it been since she walked into this room? She can't remember. All she sees is Ward coming at her again and again, a hurricane that shows no signs of stopping. He's bleeding from nose to feet, she probably is as well. They've taken pieces and hits from each other, something Daisy thought they would never do. She knows him, knows his body, his moves, how he fights. In turn he knows the same about her, Ward taught her everything she knows.

　

Daisy gets herself off the floor after Ward landed a mean right hook to her jaw. She spits the growing amount of blood onto the floor. ''You can't win Skye. You can't beat me''. It's a dance that's never going to end. With a flick of her wrist she throws him across the room, which gives her a split second to catch her breath. Take inventory of herself. Busted lip. A broken rib or two. Broken ankle. Sprained wrist, at least half of her fingers are broken, and she will have a massive amount of bruises if she makes it out of this.

　

Ward is still coming, he kicks her in the stomach until she can't breathe. Slams her face into the wall, grabs her by the hair as he puts all of his weight against her back. ''It's over, you can't kill me''. Survival instinct kicks in, the back of her head meets his nose, and he rolls off of her. She turns only to find his hands curled around her throat. ''Ward''. No change, there's still fire in his eyes. ''Ward you don't want to do this. It's me, it's Skye''.

　

Her vision is starting to blur, she can feeling nothing but pain. Daisy doesn't know why she's trying to reach out to a man that's long gone, some desperate attempt at self preservation? In a movement she won't register until later, his hands are gone and he jumps away from her with a yelp. ''Skye''. Daisy is gasping for breath, face down on the floor. She stands on shaky feet, wipes the blood from her face. ''Skye you have to run''. Daisy looks at Ward, freezes at the expression on his face. Warm. Warm like he knows her.

　

''Skye, run. Run as fast as you can and destroy this place as soon as you're clear''. Is this another hallucination? Is this her brain trying to give her the thing she wants most when she needs it? Because Ward is looking at her now, begging her with his eyes, to leave. Or this is a trick. That thing is baiting her, taunting her, using Ward's memories against him. ''Skye this isn't a trick, it's me. It's me and I need you to get out of here, I don't know how long I can''- His voice is broken off by a groan, and that slither moves across his forehead. Warmth has now turned cold.

　

Daisy has no idea what just happened and she isn't about to ask questions. She gets off the floor and resumes her attack. Chopping up whatever occured to her injuries and how much she misses the person Ward used to be. Eventually she can feel herself growing tired, her muscles aching and being stretched beyond thier limits. She gets sloppy, relying on her powers now more than ever. But when push comes to shove and she has his heart beat in her hands, she pauses. Something Ward always told her never to do. She hesistated, and she pays for it.

　

Daisy is thrown into broken glass, she can feel it on her exposed skin, cutting and digging into her. Suddenly Grant is on top of her, smiling down at her with so much hate she wants to spit. ''Grant''- Her voice is cut off and his fingers are around her throat again. ''Begging in your final moments? Not really like you Skye, I thought you were stronger than that''. The edges are getting blury, red fades in and out her vision. Black is covering her eyes, her lungs are on fire. ''You lost. You put up so much fight and in the end you're just a scared little girl. A girl who's going to be taken by death''.

　

There's a final moment of acceptance. Daisy knows Coulson will take care of things, so she isn't worried anymore. If she's going to die then so is Ward's body. And she can finally be reunited with her Grant, didn't he say he was waiting for her on the other side? There's no more pain, no more cares or troubles. All Daisy wishes is that she could have held Ward, felt him one last time. Without warning Ward starts screaming. Loud bloodcurdling screams and he leaps off of her. Like he's in pain. He clutches his forehead, is on the ground next to her gasping for air like she's doing.

　

He keeps screaming, like she's set him on fire. When she can breathe again she rolls over, faces him. His body is seizing, his face red from pain. Daisy is weak, so weak, she can't ask what's happening because not ten seconds ago she was dying. She's starting to lose it. Lose her sight, the last thing she takes register of, is her arms going of their own accord, protectively holding Ward to her side. Which is pointless, she can't stop anything or anybody at the moment. Whatever is going on is going to end soon. They just have to wait, wait for the fire to come.

　

May and Coulson come charging into the room, and are met with a horrid sight. Daisy is unconscious, clutching Ward to her like her life depends on it. Ward himself is convulsing next to her, screaming. Suddenly something black and dark comes out of him, he's choking and crying out, May and the Director are frozen on the spot. They can only watch at what's unfolding. Whatever darkness leaked and spilled out of the former Specialist is swirling out on the floor by his head. Ward, who is barely lucid at this point, stretches out his fingers and sets it on fire.

　

May and Coulson don't know what to make of anything, all they know is that after the fire is put out and there's nothing but ashes left, Ward rolls his head to look at Daisy. He says her name, broken and full of pain, before collapsing, his head pressed against her shoulder. May is the first to react, heads straight for Daisy, puts her fingers against her neck. ''She's alive, we need to move her. Get her to Simmons''. Coulson nods, leans over Ward. ''What about him? What the hell was that?'' Coulson puts his own hand to Ward's neck. His pulse is steady and strong.

　

''Don't know, we need to bring him with us. Phil I think he's okay''. ''What do you mean?'' Before May can respond Shield agents file into the room, Mack runs to his partner, takes her carefully in his arms. ''What are you going to do with him Sir?'' Bobbi asks. ''We're taking him with us. Something strange just happened, but May I think you're right. We'll have to run some tests to be sure''. Maria Hill scowls at him. ''Why would you do that? You have the perfect shot, kill him''. Coulson looks at her. ''I'm the Director and I say he's coming with us''. The other woman sighs. ''Fine, but when he wakes up and kills your agents, don't come crying to me''.

　

The building is blown apart just like Coulson promised. They make it back to the Playground, place Daisy in Simmon's care and puts Ward in Vault D. Coulson watches Grant get all the medical attention he needs, for now Coulson will blame it on his guilt. That he's helping Ward. Neither May nor him understand what happened back there, but they think Ward might be alright. That he destroyed whatever darkness had a hold of him. It's a hunch, a big one. And Coulson would be lying if he said he wasn't afraid to hope for it.

　

Bobbi, May, Lincoln and Mack watch as Simmons works over Daisy. Her injuries weren't nearly as bad ad Ward's. A few broken ribs, six broken fingers, sprained wrist, her lip has been busted, bruises are already starting to take form. ''Run this by me one more time, something actually came out of Ward?'' May has explained to everyone what her and Coulson saw, it's so unbelievable that she's even still questioning it. But it's what she saw.

　

''So you're saying that creature is gone? That Ward set it on fire? Is that possible?'' ''That's exactly what it looked like to me''. ''So Ward is normal? He's okay?'' May sighs at Lincoln. ''They're running tests now, but I'm not sure. Maybe''. The Shield agents look at Daisy. ''So who wants to tell her when she wakes up?'' No one responds.


	10. Hello From the Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward and Daisy's reunion does not go the way she expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who continue to read and comment. How are you guys liking this story so far? 
> 
> I own nothing, all characters belong to Marvel.

Daisy wakes to pressure on her hand. She opens her eyes, winces at the bright welcoming they receive. And looks into the face of Jemma Simmons, who's relief is so prominent Daisy feels slightly hopeful. ''Daisy welcome back. How are you feeling?'' Daisy clears her throat, struggles to sit up and Mack helps her. ''Careful Tremors, you've got two broken ribs''. She remembers suddenly, looks at Mack with tears in her eyes. ''He's dead, isn't he?'' Daisy can't recall actually killing him, but she must have otherwise she wouldn't be here. Alive. Lincoln is at her side, takes her hand. He smiles at her, kisses her forehead.

　

''Daisy Ward is alive, he's okay''. What? ''What do you mean he's okay?'' May steps in and explains the situation in a calm and collected tone. Daisy's head is reeling, she stops herself from hoping. Refuses to let her mind even think of the possibility that Grant is alive, that he's truly come back to her until she sees it for herself. In one fluid motion she throws the quilt covering her back, swings her legs over the bed, ignores the rush of pain. ''Daisy''. ''Daisy you have to get back in bed''. ''Tremors you're going to hurt yourself''.

　

''I have to see him''. She explains, pushes away the hands that try to hold her back. May is in front of her, blocking her way, Bobbi behind her. ''May please. I just need to see for myself. Please''. Much to her surprise The Calvary steps aside. ''The doctors told Coulson he's been calling for you''. Her chest heaves in pain. ''Where is he?'' ''We put him in Vault D''. Daisy doesn't have time to be angry at Shield, she limps out of the room, ignores the agents that try to help her. Every single inch of her hurts as she walks, her ribs feel as if they are cutting into her over and over.

　

''Daisy stop''. Lincoln puts his hand on her shoulder and it takes everything in her to not react. ''Lincoln let go''. She lets him turn her around, Bobbi and Hunter are lingering behind him. ''Daisy he just tried to kill you, and you want to go down there and see him?'' Daisy licks her cracked lips and tastes blood. ''Lincoln that wasn't him, that wasn't the Ward that I know. I just need to see for myself if he's okay''. He releases her, brushes his hand against her cheek. ''I'll be outside if you need me''. ''Okay''.

　

She has to see him she has to she has to make sure this isn't a dream. She couldn't make it if this is a dream and she's really back in that building, Grant's hands around her throat. Eventually Mack carefully swings her up in his arms and takes her down to Vault D. ''You ready for this Tremors?'' ''Yeah''. They pass the guards who nod, Mack opens the door, they walk down the steps. Fitz, Coulson, Maria Hill and at least ten doctors are are standing around, all looking across the barrier that Ward is being held in.

　

He's laying on a bed, connected to tubes and machines, the heart monitor strong and steady in her ear. Her hands can sense his pulse, no longer faint and painful. Strong, full of promise full of life and she knows, she believes May. Ward is okay, his demon gone. He's alive. But how? How is that possible? Only one way to find out. She can't tell from this angle if he's awake or not, she tells Mack to set her down next to Fitz and Coulson.

　

''Give it to me straight DC. How is he?'' It's Fitz who answers. ''We've ran many tests Daisy, Simmons and I have been researching everything there is to know about that creature that was inside of him. When we were on the other planet I killed it by sending a flare gun through Will's chest. According to Agent May and Coulson's report the creature cralwed out of Ward and he set it on fire. I believe he destroyed it then and all the books back that up. But we won't know for sure until he wakes''. Daisy has to take deep slow breaths at this information.

　

''And his injuries?'' ''Serious but not life threatening. Not near as much damage as he did to you''. Coulson says with his arms crossed. His tone puts Daisy on the defensive. ''DC please tell me you're not blaming him for what happened''. Coulson doesn't respond, she takes the tablet out of his hands and opens the barrier separating Shield from Ward. ''Wait what are you doing?'' ''Agent Johnson stand down right now''. ''Daisy''. She rolls her eyes, steps into the cell, and closes the barrier up.

　

When Daisy looks at Ward, she starts, not really expecting him to be awake. His eyes are brown. Beautiful whiskey brown that used to stare into her like she held all the answers he was looking for. There's no trace of darkness or demons in his face, she studies his forehead for a moment, and can't help the relieved noise that comes out of her when no movement crosses it. ''Grant?'' She takes a hesitant step to his bedside, she can't imagine what he must be going through right now. So Daisy makes no sudden movements, keeps her breathing regulated and slow.

　

His eyes move into her and she has to bite her tongue to keep from crying out. He's alive. He's truly alive and here again he beat death not once but twice and if there's a God she's about to fall down on her knees and worship him. Ward is bruised and battered, but she's seen him handle worse. ''Skye''. He says her name with no hint of malice or cruelty, but there's no love in it either. His tone is empty, void. Like he's lost all hope in the universe.

　

Daisy puts on her brave face because that's what he needs right now, and smiles at him. ''It's me. Can I get you anything?'' Ludicrous. That's the expression on his face right now, like she's told the biggest joke in the world but he doesn't find it funny. He winces, his fingers clench at his side. She can see whatever struggle is going on in his head right now and she takes a step closer. Longing to comfort him in whatever way she can. ''I just meant''- ''Get out''. There's a crack in her chest.

　

''I just want to help you''- ''Get out''. He says again, a little more forcefully this time. A few doctors come in and tell her she's upsetting him and that she needs to leave please. ''I'm not going anywhere, Grant''- Coulson's hand in on her elbow, his eyes are so full of sympathy and loathing that she lets her pull him out of the cell. Daisy casts a glance at Ward, who has turned his face away from her. Her brain is telling her to use logic, that Ward is in pain from whatever that demon did in his body. That the last thing he wants right now is comfort, or her.

　

Because even though Ward wasn't present for whatever that monster did, it was still his body and he feels responsible for it. And she knows he will punish himself, that he thinks he doesn't even deserve to look at her. She gets it. She can't possibly understand what he's going through, but she knows him. That doesn't mean she likes or accepts that he doesn't want to see her. She's spent months on end without looking at the man she loves, and it has killed her. Mack helps her to a nearby chair, Fitz and Coulson are both leaning over her.

　

''Is he, is he you know, himself?'' Fitz asks. ''Yeah. Yeah he's okay, he's Ward again''. Everyone in the room tenses, it's not good news to them like it is to her. ''Dr. Garner is on his way''. Coulson tells her, Daisy nods. ''Good, Ward needs to talk to someone about what's going on''. ''And he's here for you. I'm sure you'd like to speak to him too. Now why don't you go back to Simmons? I'll let you know if there's any changes''. Daisy is already shaking her head, craning her neck to get a good look at what the doctors are doing to Grant.

　

''I'm not leaving him''. ''Daisy you still need medical attention''. ''Then I'll just have to get it down here. I'm not going anywhere''. Coulson sighs, ''fine. Fitz would you please pass along that information to Simmons?'' ''Yes sir''. The room falls quiet, Daisy listens to the heart monitor, it calms her down. Makes her feel better. Like pieces of a puzzle falling back into place. Maria Hill approaches Coulson, asks to speak with him privately. ''If you're planning on attacking him, don't bother. I will break you''. She tells the other woman through clenched teeth.

　

''Agent Johnson you can realx, no one is going to hurt him. I'm just telling Phil goodybe, my work it seems is done here. Turns out I wasn't needed like expected''. ''Plans change''. Coulson tells her, shaking her hand. ''And I hope this one doesn't turn on you like a rabid dog. Good luck with everything Agent Johnson. Phil when are you going to tell Stark and the others that you're alive?'' Their conversation trails off as Coulson sees her and her team out. Soon it's just Mack Daisy and the doctors left, who only speak to each other.

　

''How you holding up D?'' ''How do you think? I need alcohol and a twelve hour nap''. Mack puts a hand on her shoulder. ''I'm tired of this weird alien crap''. ''That makes two of us''. ''Do you remember what happened?'' ''I remember everything but I just don't know what happened to Grant. I mean how did that thing get out of him?'' ''Beats me''. Daisy sits and waits, three hours pass and no one has come to murder him while he's defenseless so that's good. Simmons comes in with a scowl on her face but treats Daisy's wounds anyway. ''You'd feel better after a shower and some rest''.

　

It takes a lot of convincing, Daisy doesn't want to leave Ward just in case something happens. She takes a hot shower as fast as she can manage, May has to help her. Her rips are smarting and Daisy is finding it hard to breathe. ''Here, this will help''. May hands her three pain pills and Daisy swallows them dry. Daisy has discovered upon inspection that someone has taken all of the alcohol out of her bunk. She's about to complain until she sees the look on her SO's face and keeps her mouth shut. Mack helps her back down to Vault D, and part of her is angry at Coulson for locking Ward back in here.

　

Grant still won't speak to her. Daisy has even gone as far as putting a chair directly in front of his line of sight, but still nothing. And she gets it, she really does sympathize, he went to hell and he deserves all the time he needs to recover. But she thought he was dead. Daisy suffered for months, lost herself every single part of her without him. So how is she just supposed to stare at him now and not say a thing? How is she going to sit here and be silent and content? She catches herself there. Daisy is lucky he's even alive, if all she gets for the rest of her life is passing glances at him, that should be enough.

　

　

But she misses the sound of his voice. So she lowers the barrier once more as all the doctors leave the room. The cameras are on so they aren't really alone. Daisy stands, ignores the rush of blood to her head. Shakes off the dizziness and steps to the end of his bed. He keeps his eyes closed but she knows he's awake. He's too paranoid to let himself slip. ''Grant''. Nothing. ''Fine, you want to play the quiet game? Okay. I talk you listen, sound good?'' No response. She sets her hands on the sheets, takes a deep breath. Buries the emotions that are threatening to pour out all over the floor.

　

''I never thought I'd see you again. You, like this. Yourself. You'd been dead to me this entire time and all of a sudden you come back to me with an alien parasite inside of you, how crazy is that?'' Grant never did find her attempt at humor to mask her pain amusing. ''I can't even begin to imagine what you're going through right now, but I just want you to know that I'm here. My shoulder is free if you want to talk''. No change. She continues on. ''I want you to know that no one blames you for what happened, none of this is your fault Grant''.

　

''You don't need to blame yourself or hate yourself for all of the things that creature did. It wasn't you, it just used your body''. Ward doesn't say or do anything. And she'd believe he was asleep if she didn't know him so well. ''Look I know you're not asleep but you could at least have the decency to crack an eye open for me or something. Do you have any idea how hard it's been for me? I loved you and you died''. If she's being selfish Daisy doesn't care. She just needs to hear his voice. He doesn't grace her with what she wants.

　

Daisy squeezes her eyes shut, and with a huff sits back down. The pain pills are starting to take effect. Just as she's drifting off into a dream filled haze, she hears Ward. And her heart aches. ''Leave Skye. I don't want you here''. She's out before she can respond. Her dreams are filled with fire and hands hot around her throat.


	11. For You I Know I'd Even Try To Turn the Tide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''Things were falling apart. We just could not slow down. We were evolving into something greater, perhaps too much for our own good. And one thing always remained as I moved on. I saved a little bit of love just in case you would ever return home''.  
> -Robert M. Drake, Beautiful Chaos-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so many mixed emotions in this chapter. 
> 
> Thank you to those who continue to read and comment!

Kebo looks at the scene before him with a frown on his face. He's standing in Vault D, watching Daisy who hasn't left Ward's bedside since Shield brought him in forty eigtht hours ago. They look terrible, Kebo who knows none of this was Ward's fault, had a hard time biting his tongue when he first laid eyes on Daisy. She'd called him a few hours ago in tears, telling him Ward was alive and breathing, that he was alright. He didn't believe it, but looking at the man now, no signs of demonic activity in him, Kebo is trying to get answers. But Ward isn't talking.

　

Kebo walks down the stairs, leans against the barrier that has Ward and Daisy separated from the rest of the world. Daisy doesn't even glance his way, her main focus is on Grant. Like any second now he's going to vanish right in front of her, he can't exactly blame her. She shifts in her chair, exposing her neck, and Kebo clenches his fist to his side. Daisy has bruises on every inch of her skin, but her neck is by far the worst. Large purple splotches cover the area, she claims it isn't as bad as it looks, but he doesn't buy it.

　

Daisy notices him out of the corner of her eye, lowers the barrier. Ward's eyes are sealed shut, more than likely so he doesn't have to look at Daisy. Or more accurately the pain he's caused her. Physically and emotionally. ''When was the last time you slept?'' Kebo asks her, not liking the shade of violet under her eyes. ''I'm fine''. ''I didn't ask if you were fine, which we both know you're not by the way. You need to sleep Quake''. She's afraid to shut her eyes. Because all she sees is Ward bleeding out somewhere dark and alone Ward with those black eyes and that dark smile and his hands curling around her throat it's a nightmare.

　

And she feels terrible about it. He has been through so much pain and torture, if she should have any sympathy here it should be for him. ''I'll sleep when he does''. Is her response to Kebo and it makes him want to spit. ''Oh yeah that'll show him, do you realize how stupid your plan is?'' Daisy removes her eyes from Ward to glare at Kebo, before turning them back. ''Ward I know you're awake. Please say something''. She's been repeating this to him over and over for the past two days, and each time she gets the same answer. Silence.

　

''Quake when he's ready to talk I'm sure he will''. ''Not to me''. ''We both know his reasons for not wanting to speak to you''. Daisy sighs before lifting her hand to cradle his in her palm. He hasn't pulled away since she started doing this last night, so that has to be a good sign. The steel door opens and they both turn to see Dr. Garner coming down, a comforting smile on his face. ''Good morning''. He says when Daisy reveals them to Andrew. ''Morning''. He puts a hand on Daisy's shoulder. ''How are you doing this morning?'' ''Great''.

　

Dr. Garner observes her carefully. ''We'll talk later alright? Oh and you must be Kebo correct?'' He asks, turning to the other man and shaking his hand. ''Quake you talk to your therapist about me? I'm touched''. Dasiy rolls her eyes and he helps her out of the chair. ''Dr. Garner how long will you be?'' Andrew takes her place by Ward's bed and opens his folder. ''As long as Ward needs. It'll be alright Daisy. Go get some food and rest, I promise I'll let you know if anything happens''. She's been having a lot of seperation anxiety since Ward came back to her. If she's away from him longer than twenty minutes, she starts getting antsy.

　

''Come on Quake I'll make you some breakfast and then you can nap. I swear if I don't see your head on a pillow I'm going to shoot someone''. ''If you do make sure it's Coulson''. Kebo helps her up the stairs and out of the room. Shield still has guards posted around the door, like Ward is in any shape to try and escape. She wouldn't underestimate him though, but still. Ridiculous. Kebo's version of making her breakfast since he can't cook to save his life, is dry cereal and an orange he stole from the fridge in the kitchen. She washes it down with a bottle of tequila.

　

''That's healthy''. He observes as he spreads himself out on her bed. She doesn't comment and slowly lowers herself down on the mattress. Her ribs are improving, but she's still sore and sometimes it's hard to breathe. ''Is it so horrible for me to just want to talk to him? We can't get anywhere if he refuses to speak to me''. ''Just give him time. It was only two days ago that his body was overrun by an alien. Ward's a machine but that's gotta mess up even him''. ''You're right''. ''I usually am''.

　

Simmons comes in a few minutes later, dresses and cleans her wounds, demands she takes a hot shower and a nap. ''I'll go get May so she can help you''. Daisy's protests are ignored, her hands are beginning to shake, longing to be in Ward's warm touch. Kebo slips his palm on her knee. ''Relax. He's not going anywhere, I'll watch the camera feed while you're away''. He takes the phone from her, which has been programmed to show her the cameras in Vault D the second she steps away from the room. She starts hesitating until May knocks on the door.

　

After a quick shower and a few Advil, May tells her she's not leaving this room until she's had at least an hour of sleep. ''May I-'' Daisy shuts her mouth when she sees the look on her SO's face. ''I will ICE you myself''. Kebo tells her when May finally leaves after Daisy promised her she'd take a nap. ''Fine, I'll get a few minutes in. If anything changes''- ''I'll wake you up. I give you my word''. As soon as her hair covers the pillow case, she's out like a light. Kebo breathes a sigh of relief when Daisy finally falls asleep. She'd been going far too long and the crash would have been ugly.

　

Something wakes her. Panic. A bad dream she can't remember. Either way Daisy opens her eyes with a gasp, her elbow swinging back in her haste to throw off the covers. ''Ow! Bloody hell woman calm down!'' Kebo complains, cupping his cheek. ''How long have I been out?'' ''Two hours''. ''Two hours?'' She gets up in a rush, grabs a hold of the edge of the bed as gravity tries to push her down. ''Quake everything is fine! Ward is fine, he's still with Dr. Garner''. Daisy pauses at this, tries to slow her heart rate. ''Is he talking to him?'' ''I can't tell. Maybe''. ''Maybe? You moron''. Daisy yanks the phone from his grasp.

　

Andrew is sitting there, his back to the camera. While Ward is sitting up in his bed, talking. Opening his mouth and words are coming out. To a complete stranger. She can't help but feel angry, and a little jealous. Normally Ward would never speak to someone he didn't know unless it involved a misson. And she had a hard enough time to get him to speak about his emotions to her, and now he's just giving it all away to Dr. Garner? Okay yes he's a therapist, but that's not the point. She snaps. Lack of sleep and everything that's happened in between has her shoving open her bunk door and heading straight for Vault D.

　

''Woah love, where's the fire?'' Hunter asks her, offering his arm to help quicken her pace. Her ribs are starting to bite but she keeps on. ''I'm fine''. Her teeth are clenched, her anger rolling off her skin. Hunter lets her go, taking note of the anger in her eyes. It's the most emotion he's seen out of her in weeks. Blinded by love loss and pain she rips open the door, pauses when Dr. Garner is exiting the room. ''Everything alright?'' ''Yeah''. She makes a move to step around him but he blocks her path. ''Would you like to speak now, or later?'' ''Later''. After telling her to be strong he lets her walk down the stairs.

　

''What the hell is wrong with you?'' She demands at Ward, who is still sitting up, eyes open. ''You can talk to May's ex-husband but not me?'' There's no change in his face, the building begins to shake. ''I'm not going to sit here and pretend like I know what you're going through because I don't. But I can help you if you just''- ''I don't want your help''. The sound of his voice is like honey dripping slowly over her skin. And she'd cry right now if she wasn't so angry. ''Why not?'' She knows, she just needs him to say the words. He looks at her and he's so sad and his eyes are cloudy his jaw is clenched and she has to fight her arms who want to hold him.

　

''Skye''. Tears. Tears roll down her cheeks, taking them both by surprise. ''I can't, I can't talk to you about this''. ''So don't''. She takes a seat and he doesn't try to stop her. ''We don't have to talk about what happened, you can tell me anything you want''. She's desperate to keep having his voice in her ears, covering her from head to toe. She's missed it so much it's hard to breathe. Daisy notices his eyes lingering on her neck, sees the hatred and pain pass over him, she wishes for once she still had long hair so she could cover it for him.

　

''You need to leave''. ''I'm not going anywhere''. ''I want you to leave''. ''Too bad''. He glares at her and she crosses her arms. ''Guess you'll just have to make me''. Panic hits him so hard, she sees his pulse jump. Like a horrible dream, behind her eyelids she sees Ward's hands around her throat, can feel her lungs screaming for air. That cruel grin he'd given her as he watched the life drain out of her like water. He sees the same thing and her hands reach out to him. Ward jumps back like she's burned him. Daisy withdraws herself, sinks farther down into the chair.

　

''It wasn't your fault Grant''. She tells him when he's calm again. There are bags upon bags under his eyes, and he looks so tired, Daisy wants to curl up beside him and sleep for days on end. ''Drop it''. She doesn't. ''Grant Ward none of this was your fault, do you hear me? Everything that thing did with your body is on Coulson. He killed you, he caused all of this. So if you're looking to blame someone blame him. God knows I do''. ''Skye''- There's a warning in his tone, and it isn't acknowledged. ''No one blames you''.

　

''They should. You of all people should''. Daisy gets up from the chair, sits on the edge of the bed. When this doesn't spook him she scoots closer. ''I don't. I don't hate you or blame you for any of this''. Against her instincts she makes a move for his hand. He's quick to jerk back, remove his eyes from her face and focus on something else. ''Get out''. ''No''. ''Dammit Skye''. In a rush he's off the bed and standing over her. It's so unexpected, she can't hide her flinch. ''I don't want you here''. ''Don't say that''- He cuts her off and starts to pace.

　

There isn't a trace of discomfort on him, no sign that he's in pain. He's hiding it, or she didn't hurt him near as badly as she thought. ''Do I have to have the doctors remove you?'' ''Grant why are you acting this way-'' He spins around, towers over her. ''Because I hurt you! Skye I hurt hundreds and hundreds of people! I tried to kill you! And for that I don't deserve forgiveness, I don't deserve anything''. She's shaking her head, ''It wasn't you''. ''It was my body''. ''You had no control over what you were doing''. ''That doesn't matter''.

　

''Yes it does''. Her fingers brush his cheek, he pushes her away. His gaze wonders over to her neck, and she can tell he's struggling with himself. ''I did that''. ''No you didn't. It was that creature, not you''. ''I wanted to hurt you, to watch you suffer and I''- He runs his hands over his face, down his beard. ''How did you stop?'' This makes him think, cock his head to the side. ''Do you remember? You told me to run, that it was you and you wanted me to run. After that you were gone again, did you stop him from killing me?''

　

Grant shakes his head. ''I don't know. All I know is you. All I saw was you looking up at me, I was hurting you. Next thing I know I'm back here''. _All I know is you._ This makes her edges soften, relax against the sheets. ''It doesn't matter Grant. You're okay and so am I''- ''It doesn't matter? Yes it does! I could have killed you! You want to know why I can't look at you? Because when I do I see every horrible thing I've done, and I can't stand myself''. Daisy wipes her face.

　

''You think I don't know how that feels? I shot you! And I was myself, nothing made me do it. I wanted to see you die. I wanted to see you bleed out right in front of me, so I understand. I understand that you can't look at me without flashing back to when you hurt me because I used to do the same damn thing. But you, your forgivness helped me through it. I can help you Grant, you just have to let me. Please. Please don't shut me out. I've gone six months without you and I can't bear another second''.

　

That mask he's perfected slips onto his face, he's stone, cold standing in front of her. ''Just leave. Please Skye. Please just go''. ''I won't''. She notices a few doctors come into the room, Mack and Coulson have also made an appearance, Coulson takes down the barrier. ''Daisy I'm sorry. But I need you to step away from him''. She doesn't move. ''Grant don't do this. You were dead, I thought you were gone do you have any idea what I went through?'' Selfish selfish selfish. He doesn't respond. Just sits back down and doesn't meet her stare.

　

''Tremors''. Mack takes her arm, with a sigh of defeat she lets him pull her away. Right as she's walking out she hears Ward call out to her. She turns her heart in her throat. ''I'm sorry we fell in love''. Her entire world drops and crumbles at her feet.


	12. When You Love Someone But It Goes To Waste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy confronts Coulson about all the damage he's caused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo. This chapter ended differently than I intended. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone that continues to read and comment!

_''I'm sorry we fell in love''._

　

The words feel like ice in her veins. Like Grant has just taken something sharp and sunk it deep in her chest and is watching her bleed before him. She freezes on the steps, gasping for breath because how could he say that? How could he apologize for loving her? He's sorry for everything between them, the good the bad the ugly all of it and nothing makes sense because she loves him so much and how can he tell her he's sorry for that? The room in front of her fades until she's standing in front of the man responsible for all of her and Ward's pain.

　

''This is your fault''. Coulson is looking at her with sad eyes and she doesn't even fight to hold back her emotions. ''Daisy''- ''You killed him! You're making him feel this way''. She's broken broken bleeding and she can feel Coulson's heart beat in her palm all she has to do is squeeze. So she does. Daisy reaches for her powers, they obey her, wrapping around the Direcctor of Shield until he's on his knees. ''Daisy''. ''Tremors''. She feels hands on her, instincts kick in, Mack is thrown across the room.

　

''Daisy''- She can feel Coulson's pain, his anguish as his lungs burn and his heart slows. ''Grant didn't deserve any of this, and if he doesn't want revenge I will take it for myself. All of his guilt, all the people that creature killed while using his body is your fault''. Coulson tries to gasp her name but his throat is closing up and she could grin. Without warning hands are grabbing her arms and she throws her elbow back. Daisy turns to find Lincoln looking up at her, his nose a bloody mess.

　

''Lincoln''- ''Daisy please, please stop. Okay? Just calm down''. He caresses her jaw line like that is supposed to make all of her rage boil down. It doesn't. ''You don't want to hurt Coulson, come on we can take a walk, you can cool off'. He gently tugs at her elbow, she jerks back. ''Oh I definitely want to hurt him''. She shifts her focus back on the man who's caused so much pain, glares at him, so full of hate and anger. ''You deserve to die for what you've done''. Satisfaction flows into her when she sees fear swim into his eyes. ''Skye!'' Her powers come to a halt, the sound of his voice almost a balm to her anger.

　

She turns to find Ward pressed against the barrier holding him, hands spread out like he's trying to reach for her. ''Let him go''. She hesitates. ''Skye this isn't you. You don't need to hurt him because of me''. Her eyes are hot and burning, the tears scorching her skin as they drip onto her cheeks. Because she can and she's so angry she could tear this place apart brick by brick, she draws her fist back and watches with appreciation as Coulson hits the ground, blood flowing out of his mouth.

　

''Grant didn't deserve any of this, you just killed him because you couldn't let go of the person he was''. Coulson gets off the floor, wipes his hand across his lips. ''Didn't deseve it? Are you forgetting what he did to Shield? What he did to Fitz and Simmons? He let you get shot!'' ''Ward had nothing to do with Ian Quinn''. ''He killed Rosalind''. Daisy laughs, no humor or pleasure anywhere in it. ''Grant didn't kill Rosalind! I did''. They've never discussed this before. She always assumed he knew and didn't say a word. But the way he's looking at her now proves her wrong. He thought it was Grant as soon as he learned he wasn't killed, that Ward took revenge for what happened to him.

　

''What?'' ''I killed her. She took Ward from me and she paid the price. So if you're looking for revenge on the woman you were with for two weeks, if you wanted to hurt someone to kill someone for her, it should of been me. Not Grant. He had nothing to do with this. So you can call him a murderer and a traitor but you are no better. You don't deserve to be Director of Shield, because a Director does not put his own selfish need for revenge before a human life. He doesn't let his hate and anger get the best of him, Grant has done horrible things but so have you. I've never been more ashamed to be part of this organization than I am right now''.

　

Coulson tries to speak but she isn't done. ''You took him from me. Without even thinking about how it would effect me, what it would do to me. I lost him once and it nearly killed me, but you didn't even think about that did you? You crushed his chest because you thought you were being a hero. You're not. Heroes don't work like that''. May is in front of her, blocking her way to Coulson. ''Stand down Daisy, now. Go back to your bunk and cool off''. ''Get out of my way''. May raises her eyebrow, ''You're injured, I don't want to hurt you''. ''You won't''. Shield agents should really know by now what she's capable of.

　

''Skye, enough''. Hands warm and familiar are on her skin and everything stops. Hangs in the air, suspended for a moment in time because someone was smart enough to let him out of his cell to calm her. ''I'm not worth it''. If she could hit him, she would. Grant needs it. But it would only remind them of the bruises they put on each other and they've both suffered enough. ''There's nobody to blame but myself''. She realizes it then that she can repeat over and over that none of this was his fault, but they would be just empty words if he doesn't believe them.

　

The only way he's going to work through these new demons is if he does it by himself. And he's telling her she can't help him, he's right. ''Go back to your bunk, we both know where revenge will get you, please don't start a war over me''. Ward's hands are off of her and she feels the loss like a kick to the ribs. He's staring at her with pity in his eyes, an apology lingering on his lips. If he says he's sorry again she's going to lose it. Daisy can't take much more. ''Don't you ever say you're sorry for what happened between us. Ever''. ''Promise me you won't hurt Shield or Coulson when I get back in that cell''.

　

She can't. She can't and she won't because they are the reason Ward does not feel worthy of love anymore. ''Why? You should hate the man who killed you without remorse''. ''You're not a killer, you won't become like me''. ''I promise''. She'll promise him anything, even if she intends to break it one day. He walks back into his cell, watches as she vanishes from his sight. Daisy doesn't look back as she slowly treads back to her bunk. Her heart feels as if it's breaking all over again one beat at a time.

　

Under her bed is alcohol ripe for the taking and she drinks like she's just turned twenty one again. It sooths her soul, makes her forget about Ward, his cruel words and warm hands. For a while anyway. Daisy cracks an eye open, squints against the bright light in her face. The first thing she's aware of is her head, pounding like an army of horses is inside and won't stop running. The second thing she registers is she's in Lincoln's bed, he's next to her snoring softly in her ear. She has a vague memory of knocking on his door and shredding her clothes, but the rest is fuzzy.

　

It takes time, but she manges to get to her room, throw up twice, and get in the shower without falling once. She'd be proud if she didn't feel like a complete wreck. Her mind is somewhere very far away when she lays down in the small tub, lets the hot water gather and spill over her skin. Ward said he was sorry for loving her. He doesn't want her to become a killer like him, too late for that. She's killed Hydra and Shield agents alike to get what she wants. They're two sides of the same coin.

　

She loves him. Daisy thought he was dead for half a year, and then they get a second chance to be together and he's going to waste it? She hates him. She hates him so much and wishes she never met him never became a Shield agent, wishes she never left her van or that back alley in LA. None of that is true though. She's just upset and she hurts hurts hurts so much it feels like her body is going to explode. ''You look horrible''. Daisy jumps, thinking for just half a second Ward changed his mind. She's met with disappointment. Sort of.

　

Ward is in front of her, brown leather jacket, stubble, strong and true less broken and less sad. It's another hallucination. She hasn't seen mirage Ward since that horrible day on Coulson's plane when she promised him, well herself, that she'd save him. ''This is the second time you've shown up when I'm naked. Pervert''. He grins at her. ''Not my fault you think about me in the shower Skye''. She rolls her eyes, flicks water at him, not even caring that he's not really there. ''What are you doing here? Ward is alive, I mean you're alive. Aren't you supposed to go away now?''

　

Phantom Ward smirks at her, ''he's an ass''. And the situation is so ridiculous and she must be crazy, she bursts into laughter. ''He, I mean you told me you were sorry we fell in love''. ''See? Ass''. The smile fades from his handsome face, he sits on the edge of the tub. ''Skye you can't imagine what he's going through right now. He doesn't think he's worthy of anything, he closes his eyes and sees himself murdering innocent people and he's powerless to stop it. Give him time''. ''I like you better this way''. He laughs, brushes his hand through her hair.

　

No trace of his hands on her scalp and the act makes her start to cry. ''Skye''. ''I just want you back. I want my Ward back. And if that's selfish I don't care''. ''It's not selfish Skye, you know how much I love you''. ''But you're not real''. She for once gives him a sad smile. ''Fine. Ward loves you, he, I, always has and always will. We're just being stubborn right now and need your patience, if you can do that''. Daisy nods, playing along with this charade because she'd rather have this version of him her mind has created, than the one in the basement who can barely look at her.

　

''You're so strong Skye, stronger than anyone I've ever known''. ''I don't feel it. I've got a killer hangover''. Ward shrugs, stands up. ''I love you''. And the words feel like home, like a warm cup of coffee on a cold winter day and she has a hard time believing this is all in her head. ''You know that I love you too''. ''You did it, you saved me''. The bathroom door opens, shattering the illusion of Ward and putting her back in the real world. ''Quake?'' ''Popeye what the hell? Get out!'' ''I just wanted to see if you needed any help, Simmons is outside''. ''I'm fine. Get out!''

　

The door shuts, Daisy lets her head fall against the shower tiles. Her life is a complete mess. She gets out of the bathroom on her own, Kebo helps her onto the bed. Simmons doesn't say a word as she checks her wounds, she leaves the same way. ''Wonder what crawled up her ass this morning?'' Kebo looks around the room for spare alcohol, sighs when he can't find any. ''So you talked to our favorite Hydra Director? How'd that go?'' Daisy's face says it all and he pulls her in his arms. She tells him Ward's harsh words and he grimaces.

　

''I know he feels terrible, guilty and angry. I get that. But to say he's sorry for loving me? What the hell is his problem?'' She also tells him about her attack on Coulson, and how Ward told her to stop, Kebo raises his eyebrow at this. ''Isn't revenge his thing? Why doesn't he want that?'' ''He said it's because he doesn't want me to become a killer like him''. ''I think you should leave Shield''. Daisy rubs her eyes, fighting a yawn. ''Thought about it, I won't leave Ward here''. She glances up at her friend to find a grin that she knows all too well.

　

''We'll break him out''. ''He won't want to come with me''. ''Then you ICE him and I'll drag his body with us''. ''You've thought about this a lot haven't you?'' ''At length. Come on Dasiy, you hate it here and so does Ward. A prison break is the only logical solution''. Before she can consider every single angle of this stupid plan, how many different ways it can go wrong, she nods, a smile on her face. Kebo high fives her, gets off the bed. ''Let's go right now''. ''Slow your roll Popeye, I'm so hungover I can't even see straight''. ''This is the one and only time your drinking has become an inconvenience''.

　

As it turns out Kebo's stupid plan isn't as stupid as Daisy thought. He's got it all mapped out, even has a get away car waiting. Her job? Distraction, whatever she needs to do to get Shield into an uproar and not focus on Vault D. She hasn't felt excitement in months, but it's coming over her now so strong. Shield deserves what's coming to them. Coulson deserves what's about to happen to his precious Playground. Distraction? Destruction. The Director and all of his agents will soon find themselves buried like she thought Grant was all this time.


	13. They'll Never Take My Body From Your Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Shield survive Daisy's anger?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really loved writing this chapter.
> 
> Feel free to comment!
> 
> Thank you for reading!

''You ready for this Quake?'' Kebo is staring at Daisy, he's dressed himself in all black, out of the two of them he's the most dramatic. ''I'm ready let's go''. In the past few hours they've put their plan into motion, which means getting Mack, Fitz, Simmons and a few other Shield agents out of the Playground before the fireworks start. Coulson is truly the only one she's after if she's being honest. This 'prison break' is going to be tricky though, what if Ward doesn't agree to come? And if his sessions with Dr. Garner are really helping him, who is she to take that away?

　

''Stop thinking so hard, I'll do this with or without you Quake''. She elbows Kebo in the ribs and shoves past him, walking quietly down the hallway. ''Meet us at the exit in five minutes''. ''I know the plan, shut up and go''. Kebo abandons her and sneaks down the Vault D. Daisy takes a deep breath. Showtime. It's all so simple really. A flick of her wrist and the building starts crumbling beneath her, a massive alarm is triggered, loud and shrill in her ears. Daisy walks and turns down different hallways, leaving chaos behind her. The Shield agents that try and stop her? Join the rubble on the ground.

　

She learns after a short insepection that Coulson is nowhere to be found. Either he left earlier without breathing a word, or he got out in time. Either way she's left with a ton of adrenaline racing in her blood, and she's running on time she doesn't have. Daisy gets to the exit with thirty seconds to spare, glancing around Kebo and Ward have yet to make an appearance, and the Playground is going under fast. None of the debris or lose ends harm her, they fall around her, brushing her skin without harm. She's in control here. She's the master. She decides who lives and dies here.

　

Kebo comes running down the hall to her left, Ward right behind him. Dodging falling ceiling tiles and coughing up dust that is clouding around them. Without looking back they exit the Playground, leaving Shield to their fate. ''Popeye where's the car?'' Daisy asks him when the smoke clears and they are far enough away from Shield's headquaters. Daisy glances at Ward to make sure he's alright. No blood no marks on him, still handsome as ever. If he looks her over for injuries as well, she doesn't notice. ''Few miles from here''. They walk in silence, the air cool and quiet. ''Skye''. Her feet jerk to a hault, she looks back at Ward, who is surveying the area around them.

　

''What?'' ''Did you get Fitz out?'' She nods, and something like a hint of a smile appears on his lips. That's the only time they exchange words until they make it to the get away car Kebo arranged. ''A mini van?'' Daisy crosses her arms, looks at the vehicle with distaste like it did something to personally offened her. ''It was all I could get, shut up and get in''. Without looking at either of them, Ward situates himself in the back seat. ''You didn't think to get him a change of clothes?'' Daisy asks Kebo after he starts the car. ''I'm sorry I was trying not to die from the natural disaster you made back there''. ''Shield deserved that and you know it''. ''Was Coulson there?'' ''Don't think so''.

　

Kebo glances in the rear view mirror at Ward, who is looking out the window as they start to drive. ''Don't worry about it mate. I think the fresh out of prison look looks great on you''. Daisy rolls her eyes, Ward doesn't respond. It takes a moment for reality to catch up with her. Ward is here with her, and it's surprisingly easy. She doesn't feel like she's going to burst into tears or break something, her powers for the most part are under control. It still hurts her chest to look at him, and when he asked her about Fitz her throat tightened, but otherwise she's okay. Not really okay, but stable. For now.

　

''So this is the first family road trip we've taken in a while. You know before Ward got infected with an alien parasite and stopped talking to us''. Kebo says, smirking at Daisy. She doesn't smile back and neither does Ward. ''Are you two going to be like this the whole time? I will tuck and roll out of this bloody mini van if that's the case and leave you. You've been apart for months and are now trapped in a moving vehicle together. Talk. Make noises at each other, do something before I shoot one of you in the foot for being so stubborn''. Daisy turns the radio on, slips off her shoes and waits for Ward to say something. She's met with silence.

　

''I need a drink''. She tells Kebo an hour later, Ward has fallen asleep, or he hasn't. She doesn't know. ''Glove compartment''. She pulls out three mini liquor bottles and grins at him. ''I think you have a problem''. ''You're probably right''. Daisy finishes the first two bottles quickly, asks when they can make a pit stop. ''We won't reach a town for hours, did the Playground have to be so secluded? Jesus. I'm amazed we've made it this far without getting lost. If you have to pee, pick a tree and I'll pull over''. She turns her nose up at him, he winks. ''So what did you say to convince Ward to come with us?'' Kebo checks his phone before responding.

　

''Said it wasn't safe at Shield, and no matter what he feels right now he doesn't deserve being held like a criminal. He didn't do anything wrong. I threw in there that you were in danger and he agreed shortly after that''. ''You know he can tell when you're lying right?'' ''I'm aware. But he still came did he not? That says something''. Daisy swears that doesn't effect her, deny deny deny. ''I feel horrible''. She confesses, taking one final sip from the last small bottle. ''Why?'' ''What if Dr. Garner was really helping him?'' ''Quake he only had like three sessions with him, not even you could be fixed that fast''.

　

''I'm proud of the prison break don't get me wrong. But did we do it for our own selfish reasons? How do we know Grant wanted out of that cell? You know him, he probably thought he deserved it, I wanted him out of there because I know he doesn't. What if this hurts him more than it helps?'' Kebo takes a long moment to answer her. ''You want to go back? I'm sure we'd be welcome with freshly baked cookies and a cold glass of milk''. '''Can you be serious for five minutes?'' ''Quake the Director wouldn't have come with us if he didn't want to. I can't make him do anything''. He's right, but she can't help but feel guilty.

　

Kebo reaches over and pats her hand. ''Look if you're really worried about it, ask him. I'm sure he won't answer you because apparently he forgot how to work his voice box, but he'd tell you the truth''. They both look back to find the Specialist with his eyes closed, his body relaxed and breathing even. 'You think he's really asleep?'' She shrugs, ''I used to be able to tell''. This makes her sad and she doesn't speak until they finally stop a few hours down the road. Daisy glances at her watch, it's six a.m. The sun is slowly peaking out from the clouds, they're parked in front of a Walmart.

　

Kebo has run in to use the bathroom and pick up supplies, a change of clothes for all of them. Grant has kept his eyes and mouth shut this entire time. They have given up in trying to include him in conversations. ''We need tacos''. She tells Kebo when he gets back, he hands her a water bottle, puts one in the cup holder beside Ward. ''We need money for which I am running low on. Any ideas?'' ''Ward has cash and passports all over the world. I just don't know where''. ''That's helpful. Way to get my hopes up there Quake. If you hadn't noticed he isn't exactly Team Popeye and Quake right now''.

　

''We're in Alabama. I have a safety deposit box not too far from here, I'll give you directions to the bank''. Grant mutters behind them, taking the pair by surprise. Daisy could listen to his voice for the rest of her life and never tire of it, she's missed it so much it makes her hands ache. _I love you._ She longs to say the words, but knows that's the last thing he wants to hear right now. ''Thank you for that Sir. After that we need to stop at a hotel and get some rest, I'm dying over here''. ''Popeye I told you I could drive''. ''Don't listen to her Keob, she's a terrible driver''.

　

Daisy is so surprised at Ward's attempt at humor that when she turns back to glare at him, her response is caught in her throat. His eyes crack open a tad to look at her, before closing again. ''I'm an excellent driver''. They wait for Ward to tell her she isn't, but it never comes. They have to stop again so Ward can change and take a restroom break, he gets back in the car after stretching his legs and gives Kebo directions in a clipped detatched tone. Daisy takes a second to observe him. He hasn't shaved in a while, there's darkness pooling under his eyes, he looks tired. But still beautiful. It takes everything in her to not climb in the back seat with him and hold him.

　

She could, the worst he could do is push her away. But she desides against it, knowing he wouldn't want comfort of any kind. They make it to the bank in a few short hours, when Kebo parks he turns to Grant, slips something in his hand. It's his cell phone. ''Push the green button and the bank will be in pieces. We don't know if Coulson made it out, if he did he's probably hunting us''. Ward nods in approval, gets out of the car without looking at Daisy. ''I seriously doubt DC has Shield agents in the very bank we just stopped at''. Kebo shrugs, ''better safe than sorry. Besides you know as well as I that Ward feels better when all his ends are covered''.

　

''I think he'll be okay Quake''. Kebo tells her a few minutes later. She drinks her water bottle. ''He's got a long road''. ''True. But you've always made him better, you healed him when nothing could'''. ''He doesn't want me to''. Kebo rolls his eyes. ''I think you're seriously underestimating the power you have over him. Despite what he says he loves you, he just hates that he hurt you''. ''Does everyone forget that I shot him? My body wasn't taken over by some Hydra creature, me, Skye, shot him. I wanted him dead. Ward had no control over what he was doing''.

　

''You're preaching to the choir sister. All we can give him is time. he'll come around eventually''. ''I hope you're right''. Not too long after Ward comes out and walks back over to them. Soundlessly he opens the door, hands Kebo back his phone. ''There's a hotel twenty minutes down the road. We can stop there, get back on the highway tomorrow''. He tells them. ''Okay. Do we have a particular destination in mind Sir?'' ''Just drive. I have a safe house a few states over''. Daisy can act like she's fine all she wants, and a piece of her is, but it's Ward, and he's unraveling her with every breath he takes.

　

Kebo gets a room with two beds, when they walk inside he throws himself onto the nearest one, face first. ''I'm going to nap for about six hours. Try not to kill each other while I'm sleeping okay?'' Ward walks into the bathroom, locks the door. Daisy hears the shower running, with a tired sigh she joins Kebo on the bed. Throws the blanket back and curls into the sheets. They are both out in minutes, neither notice when Ward gets in his own bed and falls asleep too.

　

Daisy wakes from a nightmare she can't recall, the taste of blood in her mouth. She gathers herself, stretches before realizing what woke her. There's a noise to her left, small little sounds muffled into the sheets. Ward. She sits up and searches for his form in the darkness of the room. He's on the other bed, his body jerking, he's making painful moans in his sleep. He's having a bad dream. She acts on instinct, not a stranger to his nightmares. Daisy stands, approaches him slowly. ''Grant''. Nothing. He's a light sleeper, it must be one hell of a dream.

　

Daisy brushes her finger tips against his clothed back, pushes down how this makes her feel. She needs to focus, not get distracted on how warm and familiar he is. ''Grant''. She traces his spine, fights back tears. She hasn't touched him this way in months. He rises with a gasp, covered in sweat. She jumps away from him when he reacts, his arm swinging back. It's a natural reaction for someone like him, she doesn't hold it against him. ''It's me. You're okay, you're okay Grant''. Her hands ache to feel him again, but she refrains. ''Skye?'' ''Yeah it's me. Hey it's alright, everything is alright. It was just a dream''. His whiskey eyes are wide and frantic, checking the room over and over.

　

She takes a hesitant step to him, hands out like she's afraid he's going to get spooked and run. He might. ''It was a dream''. He runs his hands down his face. ''Yeah, only a dream. It wasn't real, you're safe''. He finally looks at her. Really looks at her. Studies her face until he's calm again. His breathing normal, heart rate under control. Daisy stares right back, doesn't care that she isn't even bothering to hide her emotions that must be spilling out onto her cheeks. Daisy lifts her hand, her intention clear so he has time to tell her to stop. He doesn't. She rests her palm against his shoulder, looking down on him. The contact sends a warm slow feeling up her arm and she blinks back tears.

　

He's home. She's home again after being away for so long. Ward's expression is neutral, if she didn't know him so well she would say this doesn't effect him at all. But there's something there in his eyes, the way he relaxes under her touch. ''You're okay. It was a nightmare, nothing more''. ''I didn't mean to wake you''. She gives him an encouraging smile. ''I couldn't sleep either, it's okay''. Without warning Ward stands to his full height, looking down on her. Daisy's hand falls from him, she frowns at the loss. ''I'm going for a walk''. ''Want me to come with you?'' He shakes his head.

　

''Are you sure?'' He doesn't give her an answer, just walks out the door. ''What did you do to ruin that perfect moment Quake?'' Daisy rolls her eyes which are still fixed on the door. ''Were you awake the whole time?'' ''Woke up right after you. Do you think he'll come back?'' ''I don't know''. Every single cell in her body is terrified that he won't. That he'll be gone from her again. And she's shaking from it all. If he walks, if he leaves, she'll fall apart. And Kebo wouldn't even be able to help her then, soothe her sadness. So she stands in that same spot. And waits. Waits. Waits.


	14. Oh Maybe You Could Devestate Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''I wanted to tell her everything, maybe if I'd been able to, we could have lived differently, maybe I'd be there with you now instead of here. Maybe if I'd said, 'I'm so afraid of losing something I love that I refuse to love anything' maybe that would have made the impossible possible. Maybe, but I couldn't do it, I had buried too much too deeply inside me. And here I am, instead of there''. 
> 
> -Jonathan Safran Foer, Extremely Loud and Incredibly Close-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say how much I love that quote, and how much it really fits this chapter. 
> 
> Thank you to those who continue to read and comment!

He comes back. Grant comes back with a bottle of burbon two hours later and they all drink in silence. ''Daisy you want to shower first?'' She nods at Kebo, reaches around him to gather her clothes. Ward doesn't look at her and she doesn't look at him, Daisy locks the bathroom door. Takes a deep breath. Ward had every opportunity to leave them here, never see her again. But he didn't. That has to mean something, right? She turns on the water, glances at herself in the mirror. The bruises on her neck have begun to fade, what was once black and purple are now shimmering into light green. But you can still see them. Red powerful angry finger prints against her skin.

　

Someone who meant to harm, to kill her with thier bare hands, she can see why Ward can't look at her. He swore he'd never hurt her, and although it wasn't him, it was still his body that did this to her. Daisy used to hate looking at her reflection, saw a sad broken woman with nothing left to lose. Eyes dead and quiet, void of any emotion. That's not the case anymore. She can see the subtle changes in her face, just a few days with Ward has already improved her complexion. Her pupils are not as dark, her cheeks are a little brighter. Hope springs in her chest. Maybe things will be okay, someday.

　

The hot water relaxes her tense and strung out muscles, clears her head. They need a plan. Sure Ward has a safe house a few states away, but a lot could happen between there and here. Kebo was right Shield could be hunting them, they need a supply of weapons. Not that Daisy or Ward actually needs them, but they've always felt better with a gun in hand. Daisy runs the shower until it turns cool, half of her was holding onto the hope that mirage Ward would show up, then she mentally kicks herself. God. Hoping for mind to conjure up the man who's just outside the door? Pathetic. On more levels than one.

　

She's slipping on her shirt when she hears Kebo and Ward talking in hushed tones, like they think she can't hear them. ''How bad was it Kebo?'' ''You really want to know?" Ward must give him a look because a few moments later Kebo continues. ''It was bad. Really bad. She didn't believe it at first, I couldn't get her out of bed for weeks. Then Dr. Garner showed up, I personally think he's the only reason she survived the first few months. He helped her, she eventually started eating and talking again. Coulson cleared her for field missions, she trained day and night, not pausing to sleep sometimes. I think she wanted everyone to think she was fine''.

　

She hears a glass click before Kebo goes on. ''She was far from fine, like a ghost of her former self. She wouldn't talk about Hydra, or you, if the subject came up she quickly changed it. Daisy was a zombie, and the drinking, god I'm amazed she's still standing at this point. If I thought the first time she lost you was hard, it was nothing compared to this. I'm sorry Sir but this entire situation broke her. She's strong, but there are wounds you've left that will never truly heal. I know it wasn't your fault and I don't blame you for any of it, that's all on Coulson. But she's a mess. You've no idea how scared I was those first few days, I thought she was going to kill herself''.

　

Daisy frowns. She'd only gotten that low the first time Ward was dead to her. And she swore she'd never walk down that road again, couldn't do that to herself or to her friends. ''Now that you're back I think she'll be alright, I know she's petrified you're going to leave her again. When you went for a walk just now she was shaking so hard I thought she was going to break a bone. Daisy will cling to you because she is so afraid you'll disappear, Sir I can't force you to stay here but I'm begging you for her sake that you do. She's lost you too many times for you to walk away now''. A long pause and then Ward says, in a small whisper, ''I won't leave her''.

　

Daisy rests her forehead against the door. Hot tears running down her face. _I won't leave her._ It's a promise and Ward never breaks a promise, not to her. Daisy takes a moment to compose herself, dries her eyes. She walks out of the bathroom without looking at either of them, puts her dirty clothes on the floor. ''Skye''. Her body freezes, she glances up at Ward who has a haunted look about him. There's guilt all over him and Daisy wants to kick Kebo for telling him the truth. ''What?'' He just stares at her, which is a big step. He couldn't even stomach the sigh of her a couple days ago.

　

Grant searches her face in that way of his, judging by the grimace he gives her, he doesn't like what he sees. Like this is the first time he's studied her, takes in every line on her face, every pore and freckle that has brushed her skin. She stares right back, appearing to be unshaken, but he can see right through it. Losing him has devestated her, she's just now starting to slowly piece herself back together. Grant Ward knows from experience that there are some wounds you just can't mend. He's left a big ugly scar all over her, and he has no idea the first step in how to repair it.

　

He opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. ''For the love of god. Open your mouth, make words come out it's not that hard''. Daisy hits Kebo in the shoulder and just like that the spell is broken. The moment has passed. Daisy lays on the bed, grabs the bottle of burbon and drinks what they didn't finish. If there's a twitch in Ward's jaw, she ignores it. The next morning they're out on the road again, not speaking, letting the radio fill up all of the silence. ''So day number two of the road trip from hell. Who else is having fun? Raise your hand!'' Kebo curses under his breath when neither of them respond.

　

''You know what? I'm just going to lock you two in a room one day, let you hash everything out''. Daisy is already rolling her eyes. ''I'd get out in about two seconds Popeye''. ''Using your powers defeats the purpose''. ''Then I'd punch you in the face for locking me in a damn room''. Kebo slaps one hand against the steering wheel. ''Is it too much to ask for you two to just talk about what happened? Daisy Ward died and that was very traumatic for you. Ward your body was taken over by a Hydra demon and you killed a lot of people, and you almost choked Daisy to death. All bad things. Now discuss''.

　

Daisy glances back at Ward who is looking out the window, his eyes tight, she can tell his body is rigid. ''Popeye maybe we don't want to talk about it because you're always around''. Kebo pulls down his sunglasses so he can roll his eyes. ''Like you and the Director wouldn't come running to me to tell me every single word of that conversation. You might as well do it. Right now. I'll count to three''. ''Kebo shut the hell up''. Ward growls, and Kebo closes his mouth quickly, turns the radio up. The only other time they speak is when Daisy demands they stop for tacos.

　

They stop again when the sun sets, another hotel room with two beds. Kebo leaves them as soon as they put the bags away. Tells Daisy he needs to get a few things and he'll be back later. He isn't fooling her, she knows him too well. He's trying to give them alone time. Daisy glances at Ward before grabbing a bottle of tequila and going out the pool. It's hard being around him. She knows how horrible he must be feeling but Kebo is right, they need to talk about what happened. Ward's harsh words still cut her open at night. _I'm sorry we fell in love._

　

The hotel pool is a ghost town, not a soul in sight. Daisy rolls up her jeans, dips her feet into the pool. Tips her head back against the sun and takes a long sip from the bottle. Her eyes are closed so she doesn't see Ward's approach. He stops a few feet away from her just to look at her. All he can think about as he observes her in the sunlight is how beautiful she is, she's the most beautiful woman he's ever seen and if all he gets for the rest of his life is stolen glances he'd be happy. That'd be enough. Who is he kidding? He longs to feel her smooth skin beneath his hands.

　

There's no warning but all of a sudden Daisy feels a presence come to sit next to her. She knows in her blood it's Grant and her heart lurches. ''Skye''. There's a hint of something in his voice so she opens her eyes and turns to him. ''You know if we don't talk about this Kebo is going to explode''. ''So talk''. He sighs, glances away from her. ''Everything that I've done is unforgivable, I hurt you and there's no excuse for that''. ''That was not you. I can tell you that over and over but you're going to have to work that out yourself. I don't hold it against you''. He takes a huge sip from her bottle before putting it on his other side, out of her reach.

　

''You should. I would have killed you''. ''Why didn't you?'' He gives her a sharp look, like he can't imagine ever doing that. ''Ward I didn't take that creature out of you, I didn't defeat it. I think you did''. This isn't news to him, he's clearly thought about that a lot. ''I remember everything, all of it. The people, the plans that thing had in store. I don't know how but when I, it saw you, something happened. Like all of those things didn't matter to it anymore, he became obsessed with you, your powers. He wanted to hurt you, and I couldn't let that happen''. He says all of this in a rush, it's painful and her chest hurts.

　

''I saw you lying there, looking up at me and you couldn't breathe. I was doing that to you, I was killing you and something just snapped. That part is blurry, but the next thing I know I'm back in Vault D, in my own head, my own body''. ''Coulson shouldn't of put you in there''. ''I deserved that''. The bottle next to him shatters. ''Skye''- ''Grant listen to me. All of this is Coulson's fault, he killed you because he couldn't let go of what you did a lifetime ago. All the blood the bodies, what happened to me is on him. You should channel all that guilt and anger on him, he deserves it''.

　

''I don't blame him''. The laugh she releases is full of venom. ''Why? He crushed your chest, took you from the world, from me and you don't blame him? Did you ask for any of this? Did you want to die?'' She can feel the panic rising up, struggles to push it down. ''Skye I didn't want to leave you, you know that''. ''Do I?'' The idea that she thinks he would even consider death over her, makes him angry. ''You should. You know how I feel ab''- She makes a noise and concern spreads over him.

　

_''You know how I feel about you Skye''._

　

There's so much pain inside of her and she can't she can't do this. ''Don't talk to me about your feelings Grant, you said and I quote, 'I'm sorry we fell in love' why in the hell would you say that to me?'' Neither of them comments on the tears dripping onto her face. ''I am''. Daisy holds her hand to her side, the urge to grab his jaw and slap sense into him is overwhelming. ''If we never fell in love do you realize how better your life would have turned out? If I never kissed you at Providence Base, if I was just another agent on the Bus with no attatchments and you found out I was Hydra, it wouldn't of hurt you so much''.

　

He pauses, takes a deep slow breath. ''You wouldn't have almost died Skye, if I never acted on my feelings for you. I should have listened to Garrett, I never should have gotten attached. It only destroys people in the end''. She can't breathe. It's the final straw really, she just snaps. Stands up so fast and shoves him. ''You're sorry? You shouldn't have gotten so attached to me? What the hell kind of crap is that Grant?'' She shoves him again. ''Skye''- ''Shut up, just stop talking!'' He stands as well, braces himself for her hands on his shoulder again.

　

''How can you sit there and apologize for everything that's happened between us? Do you really hate yourself so much that you'd regret loving me? Because I don't. I don't regret a single that happened, even your betrayl, because I understood. I understood you and it made me fall in love with you even more. I shot you! Are you forgetting that?'' ''It's not the same thing''- ''Yes it is! We've hurt each other over and over because that's who we are. But I can't give up on you Grant, I won't, even if you give up on yourself''. ''You should''. An actual growl out of pure frustration comes pushing out of her, she shoves him again.

　

Daisy runs her hands through her hair, Grant isn't looking at her anymore, his gaze focused on something on the ground. ''You should give up on me, I'm not worth it. You shouldn't even be here Skye''. She huffs before walking away. From him. From this conversation. She needs a drink. Daisy makes it back to their hotel room before she loses it. Hides herself in the bathroom cries on the floor screams into a towel loses it. Because how, how can he say all of those things? She shouldn't be here? Where else would she be? They belong together. No matter what happens he should always believe in that, believe in them.

　

She's sobbing so loudly she doesn't hear the door open but suddenly arms are around her. She doesn't look up to figure out who it is, it could be a murderer and she wouldn't care. Daisy clings to said person, it turns out to be Kebo and she's a hysterical mess in his jacket. He pats her hair, an expert in comforting her, it doesn't even throw him anymore. Eventually she can breathe again, he helps her over to one of the beds, lays her down. He hands her his flask and she chugs it like it's water. Feels better after a few minutes.

　

''So I'm going to assume that you and Ward talked?'' She nods, wipes her nose on a scratchy pillow case. ''And it didn't go well. Was he an ass? I'm assuming he was an ass''. She tells him their conversation and he's frowning by the time she's done. ''He's more messed up than I thought Quake''. ''He doesn't want me to help him''. Kebo puts a hand on her arm. ''He may think that, but he needs you. He needs you more than ever''. She's shaking her head into the sheets. ''He wants me to give up on him''. ''I won't, and you shouldn't either''.

　

Grant doesn't come back. Not until the next morning. He reeks of alcohol and he takes a long shower. He doesn't look at Daisy, doesn't speak to Kebo. If this is how things are going to be, Daisy isn't sure how long they're going to last.


	15. I Can't Love You In the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward gets a surprise he was not expecting, and it throws him for a loop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who read and comment! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did!

Daisy stares out the window, the night dark and silent like it will never end. They've been on the road since early that morning, only Kebo and Daisy's voices filling up the new car Ward had gotten his hands on. It's been three weeks since that evening by the pool, Ward's words full of regret, her sorrow crushing her chest. Ward's plan for them to travel to his safe house was burned to the ground, they were halfway there, took a break from driving when suddenly the trio was ambushed in their hotel room. The strike team wound up dead and Kebo took a bullet to the leg. According to Ward he made a lot of enemies when that Hydra creature took over his body.

　

Currently they are in Chicago, laying low, heads down. Grant has an apartment here, claimed when they arrived a few days ago they should be safe. Him and Daisy haven't breathed a word to each other since that night by the pool. The only time they do is at night, when Ward's nightmares are too much for him to handle and Daisy is the only one who can calm him. Even then it's just the same phrases repeated over and over so much that he's started to not believe her.

　

Shield's radar has been quiet, Daisy doesn't know if Coulson is dead or alive. Daisy can act like she's fine, that being around Grant is enough, that it doesn't hurt anymore to look at him. That she doesn't have nightmares and this entire situation is completely okay. She's told the lie so much to herself that she's starting to believe it.

　

Kebo struggles to keep up with her fast pace, his leg smarts every now and again. ''Sorry''. They pass shops on the street corner, keeping an eye out for any suspicious activity. Grant is back at his apartment, refused to tag along on the supply run Daisy demand they take. If she had to spend one more minute with those plain walls and Ward's glare, she was going to go insane. The apartment she didn't know he had is boring, modern, like it had never been lived in. Which she supposes, it really hadn't. There's no color anywhere, everything dark gray and gloomy. She gets it though, he only used it as a place to sleep when he wasn't on a mission.

　

There was one thing that made her freeze when she first walked in after Kebo. And it wasn't the hardly used furniture or the lack of that 'someone lives here' vibe. A single picture rested on the mantle, which is dangerous and so out of character for Ward. He knows the game he plays, if anyone found this apartment they'd use that picture to get to him. It's of her. Daisy's face half shadowed, her long hair cloaked in darkness. Upon further inspection she realized that the image is so hard to see you wouldn't know who you were looking at unless you knew Daisy personally.

　

Kebo followed her stare, a slow grin spread over his face. Ward did not comment on it, just put down the bags onto the couch and went to get a drink. They still haven't talked about it, and half of her wonders the last time he was here, was he himself or something else? ''We'll split up, you grab the cereal I'll get the tooth paste''. Daisy nods in agreement and her and Kebo part ways in the grocery store, sure they can order everything online, it'd probably be safer. But Daisy can't stand looking at that picture or being in a room with Ward, letting the silence consume them.

　

She grabs a box of Lucky Charms, Kebo's favorite, and waits for the man himself to join her at the check out station. He comes a few minutes later with tooth paste and other bathroom necessities. ''You know this whole playing the quiet game with each other is driving me up the wall. You and the Director are going to talk eventually''. ''The last time we did he basically told me he regrets everything that ever happened between us. Sorry if I don't want to repeat that''. Kebo rolls his eyes. ''You two stubborn idiots are going to be the death of me, I swear it''.

　

It doesn't take long at all when they reach Kebo's SUV, for Daisy to realize they're being followed. It takes her a moment to realize whoever it is is not skilled at it, not at all. ''Popeye we have a tail''. He stops his movements. ''Where?'' ''Brown jacket right behind me, baseball cap. Trying to act causual, like he isn't watching us''. Daisy hasn't got a good look at the person, Kebo glances around her shoulder. ''Whoever it was is gone now''. Daisy goes back to loading the plastic bags in his trunk, eyes and body on alert. ''Should we call Ward?'' She shakes her head. ''We can handle this Popeye''. Daisy opens the passenger door, and then decides to try a different tactic.

　

She walks down the street, hands out and ready. ''Quake what the hell are you doing?'' ''Just follow my lead Popeye''. A right glance at the right time tells her that the person following them, is hot on her heels. Daisy turns down an alley, Kebo catches on, grins. ''Shoot first ask questions later?'' ''Something like that''. She waits for the cheap sneakers to come into view, grabs whoever it is by the throat and shoves them into the building. She stops her movements immediately, drops her fingers from his throat. ''Oh hell, I thought it was going to be someone important''. Lincoln looks down at Daisy, smiles.

　

''Hey stranger''. ''Lincoln what are you doing here?'' She's on high alert, jumping to the conclusion that Shield must have sent him. He frowns. ''I had to find you, needed to make sure you were okay''. ''Shield didn't send you?'' ''Never was apart of Shield, you know that''. Daisy searches his face, after a few moments she believes him, realxes her posture. He hugs her hard, breathes her in. ''Are you okay? Coulson has been going out of his mind''- She pulls away from him. ''Wait, Coulson is alive?'' ''Last I checked, I left a few days after you did''. He doesn't mention the Playground or anything else about Shield and she doesn't ask.

　

Kebo clears his throat. ''So how'd you find us Sparky?'' Lincoln bristles, moves closer to Daisy. ''Wasn't too hard. I did have some help, Mack told me''. Daisy has kept in touch with her partner, kind of regrets it now. Because Lincoln is here. And so is Ward. Now that Lincoln has found her he isn't going to just leave again, he's under the illusion they are still, still what exactly? Not a couple, but something. She's been sleeping with him for the past few months. He loves her, she can't just blow that off. ''I'm assuming you know what happened at the Playground''. They're walking back to Kebo's car.

　

''You mean you and Ward's lap dog breaking him out of Vault D? Yeah Fitz told me, is he here in Chicago with you?'' Kebo may not notice the jealous undertones of Lincoln's voice, but she does and she frowns. ''He's in danger, we're protecting him''. They get into the vehicle, it's an unanswered question that he's going back to Ward's apartment with them, Daisy isn't sure how she feels about this. ''In danger from who?'' ''None of your business Sparky, why don't you just run back to wherever you came from?'' ''Kebo stop it. He's just trying to help''. The ride to the apartment is filled with Lincoln asking about what she's been up to. God. This is going to be a mess.

　

Daisy isn't angry at Lincoln for finding her, she knows how concerned he must of been when she destroyed the Playground and then took off without a word. And she's happy, relieved to see him. But what's about to happen, him and Ward in the same room just irritates her. There's bad blood between Lincoln and Ward, it takes her a second to register what she's feeling. Worry. Worry for Ward, that some way Lincoln is going to hurt him. He won't, but the emotion sits with her the entire car ride over. When they stop at his door Kebo gives her a look and she rolls her eyes. Unlocks the front door and takes a deep breath. It's all or nothing.

　

Grant is sitting in the living room, book in one hand, glass of scotch in the other. He doesn't look up when they walk in, but something inside of him must notice another presence because he stands, hand on his weapon. ''Relax Sir, we just picked up a stray''. Ward glances at Kebo, skips over Daisy and scowls at Lincoln. ''What the hell is Sparky doing here?'' ''Ask Quake''. Ward, for the first time in two days glares at Daisy, arms crossed. ''Lincoln is going to be staying with us''. She can see the anger in his eyes, she crosses her arms as well.

　

''Kebo, outside. Now''. Ward growls, Kebo gives Daisy the finger before following him out onto the patio. Ward slams the glass door shut so hard it rattles. Daisy tries not to watch them and focus on Lincoln who's moving around the apartment slowly. But she can't help it, Grant is too controlled, too quiet. His body strung so tight as he talks to Kebo through clenched teeth, hands curled into fists at his side. She can't hear them and isn't a pro at reading lips like Ward, she tries to catch Kebo's eye but he doesn't look at her. ''Nice apartment, pretty boring''. Lincoln comments, and she watches his gaze fall to the mantle.

　

He's picking up the picture when Ward walks back in, his face a blank mask as Lincoln looks back and forth between him and Daisy. ''I'm staying at a hotel nearby, I don't want to crash your place''. Ward doesn't respond, just picks up his drink and heads to his bedroom. Daisy watches until he closes the bedroom door. ''Quake I'm going to go for a walk''. Kebo's face tells her all she needs to know, he never did like it when Ward was angry. She nods and all too soon her and Lincoln are alone in the living room and he gives her a small smile. ''So this is awkward''. She releases a light laugh, seeming to break the tension.

　

''You can say that again''. Lincoln walks up to her, brushes the back of his hand against her cheek. ''Are you okay?'' She knows what he's remembering, those first weeks after she lost Grant and she couldn't get out of bed. How hopeless she had become, and Lincoln was the one who helped her as best he could. Daisy may not feel the same way he does, but there's something between them she can't ignore anymore, not now that Grant is alive. It's not wild passion like what her and Ward used to have, she isn't consumed by fire every time she looks at him. But there's an emotion, somewhere in there.

　

''I'm okay''. He isn't buying it, she sighs. ''It's been weird but I'm fine''. ''How's Ward doing?'' ''As well as expected''. Lincoln is fishing for something, she can tell by the way his shoulders are set, the way he keeps looking back to Ward's bedroom door. He rubs the back of his neck. ''You want to go somewhere?'' ''Sure''. She grabs her jacket, dying to get out of that stuffy apartment. They end up a few blocks down the street at a coffee shop, spend the rest of the afternoon there catching up. Daisy realizes on her third cup of coffee that she's missed Lincoln, their conversations. He's kind, sweet, something she didn't know she wanted until she went without.

　

The sun is setting and Daisy sends a quick message to Kebo, telling him she won't be back to the apartment until later. Later turns out to be the next morning. Daisy wakes with her head pounding, when she sits up a bottle slips from her fingers and onto carpet. It takes her a moment to remember where she is, what happened. Drinking. A lot of drinking. Lincoln bought alcohol and she drowned her sorrows in whiskey before drowning herself in him. She turns over to find Lincoln curled into her bare back, his breath warm and inviting on her skin. It'd be so easy, too easy. To stay here with him, leave Ward and his recovery process to himself. It's what he wants, isn't it?

　

Daisy decides against it when her head is in the toliet. She can't abandon him, no matter what he says. She can't leave him, he promised he'd never leave her. Shouldn't she return the favor? After using half of the supplied mouth wash she slips on her clothes and unlocks the door, Lincoln stirs awake. ''Hey, leaving already?'' ''Yeah, have to''. He slips on jeans and meets her at the door, opens it for her. She's halfway in the hall when he catches her arm, smiles at her. ''Last night was fun''. She returns his grin, slips her arms around his neck and kisses him lightly before turning to the elevators. Lincoln watches her go before shutting the door.

　

What neither of them noticed was Ward on the other side of the hall, watching the scene unfold before him. They didn't notice how he looked as if the entire world just fell at his feet, like he just lost everything that mattered most to him. He did. Grant is staring open mouthed at the now empty hallway, so many emotions inside of begging to be released. Anger. Jealousy. Rage. Mostly at himself, for letting Daisy slip away. She's with Lincoln now, she deserves someone who makes her happy. Who doesn't make her cry every time he tries to speak to her. He wants that for her, a life with someone who makes her smile on her worst days. He just wants that someone to be him.

　

He isn't an idiot. The second Sparky walked into his apartment he knew by the way he looked at Daisy, that there was something going on. Ward would be lying if he said he hoped Daisy didn't exchange the feelings Lincoln was clearly giving off. When she didn't come home after leavng his apartment, he got worried, knowing there was no way Sparky could protect her. So he followed them against Kebo's wishes, and regrets it now. He feels sick, his chest hurts. He's never experienced this kind of hurt before. It's dark and sharp, tugging pushing pulling at him until he's out of breath. Loss. He's lost her.

　

Because he was too damn stubborn and pushed her away, Ward told himself over and over that it was for her own good. That every time he looked at her all he saw was her below him, gasping for breath her face fading from his view. Which is true. Not so much anymore, but he knows deep down Daisy deserves someone far better than him, and it isn't Lincoln. He's never hated himself more than he does in this moment, watching the woman he still loves with every single piece of him, walking out of another man's hotel room. Grant braces himself against the walll, runs his hand over his face.

　

He isn't angry at her, she needs to move on, stop waiting on him. He knew the day was going to come eventually, either she was going to leave him or find someone else. But the thought of someone else with their hands all over her makes the blood in his ears pool. He has no right to be jealous but he is. The feeling curls and crawls inside of him, gnawing at his stomach. He was dead, he doesn't blame her. Ward shouldn't be alive but he was given a second chance with Daisy, and he's been wasting it. All he's done since he's been back is hurt her over and over. Now it's too late. She's gone. The hallway is filled with fire. When the smoke clears Ward is nowhere to be found.

　

Daisy checks her messages as she's walking down the sidewalk, there's one from Kebo a few minutes ago that tells her to meet him at a diner down the street. She walks in and sees Kebo sitting in one of the booths, Ward across from him. Daisy takes a seat next to Kebo without a word, orders a cup of coffee. Kebo is glaring at her. ''What?'' ''Thought you were done Quake''. ''Not now Popeye, I feel like hell''. They drink their coffee in silence.

　

Ward finishes his second cup and looks at her, his tone causal like he doesn't have a care in the world when he asks, ''so how long have you been sleeping with Lincoln?'' Kebo chokes on his coffee, sputtering into his cup because he can't breathe. Daisy's stomach shouldn't drop, she shouldn't feel guilt of any kind, but she does. And it makes her angry. _How dare he._ ''Excuse me?'' Grant meets her livid gaze, his brown eyes calm, his body relaxed and indifferent. ''Sir she's not sleeping with him, God. Daisy has standards''. Kebo comments, his face unbelieving until he sees the expression on her face.

　

''I'm not an idiot Skye. I saw the way he looked at you''. Daisy scoffs, jabs a finger in his direction. ''First of all it's none of your business who I'm sleeping with. And second go screw yourself. You haven't spoken to me in weeks and the first time you do you want to know about Lincoln? It's my life Ward and you have made it loud and clear you don't want to be apart of it''. ''Skye I didn't- ''You don't get a say in what I do''. They look at each other for a moment, until Kebo looks at Ward. ''You want me to shoot him? I will go blow his stupid head off right now''. Daisy punches him in the ribs and Ward doesn't answer.

　

The trio fumes quietly into their coffee cups, Daisy too blind by anger to notice the hurt is almost dripping off of Ward, and he pretends not to notice that she's hiding behind her anger so he doesn't see how upset she really is. ''Come on Quake, really? Lincoln?'' ''Popeye shut the hell up''. He slams his mug on the table. ''That's it, I'm going to''- He's cut off by Lincoln coming into the diner, eyes searching for Daisy. He doesn't notice the tension at the table, he approaches like everything is normal. ''We have a problem''. He tells her, handing her his phone. Lincoln remains standing, watches Dasy absorb the information on the screen.

　

''What's wrong?'' Ward asks, on alert the second he sees worry over take Daisy's face. ''Are you sure?'' She asks Lincoln, fingers shaking. ''Yeah''. ''Skye''. She looks to Ward, putting the conversation from earlier on the back burner. She needs him to be a Specialist, the best since Romanoff when she tells him what Mack just sent Lincoln. ''Lash. He's back''. Every body at the table freezes. Daisy didn't see this coming, the Inhuman creature has been silent for weeks. And now he's killing her people again. Kebo frowns. ''Well I guess this means our family road trip is over''.


	16. Falling Apart Falling Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New series!

I will be working on a new story, it's an AU of season 2 where Ward is Hydra but the team instead of locking him up, decides to help him instead of hurt him. Him and Skye of course are together in this story (& very much in love) So he will be there to help her with her transition & be there for the Afterlife and everything in between!

I'm very very excited about this and would love to know everyone's opinion on it. 

 

Thank you for reading & I hope you continue to do so!


	17. There's So Much Space Between Us Maybe We're Already Defeated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hydra is on the hunt for Lash.
> 
> And much to Kebo's dismay, Ward and Daisy are still not speaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended differently than I intended. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting!
> 
> Let me know how you feel at the end!

''I still think this is a bad idea''. Lincoln comments as him and Daisy get out of the car. ''It's our only hope''. ''Still, meeting with Hydra can't end well''. ''They won't hurt us, Grant is here''. Lincoln gives her a look, ''which means they won't hurt you, I'm a sitting duck''. He looks over to where Ward, Kebo and a team of Hydra agents are standing around Kebo's SUV, weapons between them. Daisy turns Lincoln to face her. ''No one is going to touch you, okay? I promise''. It's been five days since he informed Daisy that Lash had returned, and so far they've had no luck tracking him.

　

Hydra was a last resort, they have better resources and Shield for obvious reasons was not an option. The team Ward has assembled, who are loyal to him until the end, have reports on where Lash could be. Daisy will believe it when she sees it. She walks up to the group who greets her with enthusiasm, she knows them all of course from her days with Hydra. She can see fear in their eyes though, from Ward or Lash, she can't tell. ''Boss we can be there in three hours''. Ward nods, ''good. You know the plan stick to it no matter what''. ''Yes Sir''. Ward doesn't even glance in her direction, instead turns to Keob. ''Get me eyes on that building''. ''You got it''.

　

Daisy and Lincoln follow Kebo away from the abandoned parking lot they were stationed in, and back into thier hotel room a few blocks away. ''Since Ward won't tell me the plan how about you inform me?'' Daisy's got her arms crossed and Kebo rolls his eyes. ''How about you go ask him yourself?'' ''Popeye''. Ever since Ward asked her how long she'd been in a relationship with Lincoln, they have been stepping on egg shells around each other, not speaking unless absolutely necessary. That's why they have been traveling in seperate cars, the awkwardness in the air was too much.

　

''Those idiots out there got reports of a Lash sighting last night, they've been working like dogs per Ward's request to find him and it paid off. The plan is simple really, find Lash and put him down''. ''I'm going to be the one to do it''. Daisy says, staking her claim. ''Go ahead, you have an idea on how you're gonna do it? Since bullets don't work''. Lincoln and Daisy share a look. ''Our powers combined should be enough''. Kebo scoffs, ''not a fan of those odds but okay. If you get yourself killed do you know how much crap I'm going to get?'' Daisy gives him a smile, ''I'll be fine''. ''Better hope so. Spark Plug try and keep up out there alright?''

　

Kebo claps him on the shoulder entirely too hard and leaves the room. ''He didn't mention where we were going''. Lincoln comments as they leave the room. ''I noticed''. Daisy knows he's done it on purpose, and why he's also stayed out of sight so she'll have no other option but to ask Ward. Manipulative bastard. With a sigh she spots Ward pacing the shadows of the parking lot, phone in hand. ''I'll be right back''. When Ward notices her approach his face turns blank quickly, his shoulders tense. ''Where are we going? Next time you make a plan I'd like to be apart of it''.

　

''Skye you are apart of it''. ''No I'm not, Lash is an Inhuman who's killing other Inhumans therefore my responsibility. If you're going to keep me in the dark I will find another way to look for him on my own''. He raises an eyebrow. ''Not my fault you were babysitting your boyfriend instead of being apart of my plan, that's on you''. ''Shut up Ward, he has a right to be afraid of Hydra''. Ward sighs. ''I'm not going to stand here and argue about Sparky, I have better things to do''. He then proceeds to tell her the name of the town they are headed to a few hours away. ''Good. Don't get in my way''. ''Wouldn't dream of it sweetheart''. The word is full of spite and she fights the urge to knock him on his ass.

　

Daisy puts the coordinates in her phone and gets in Lincoln's car, he joins her a moment later. ''You up for this?'' He asks, starting the car and following Kebo's SUV. ''I'm ready for this to be over, for our people to stop suffering''. Lincoln links their fingers together in his lap. ''Mack had an interesting theory about Lash''. ''Hit me with it''. ''What if he's human? It would explain why we've been having such a hard time finding him''. She considers it, chews on her lip. ''Makes sense I guess. When did you talk to Mack about this?'' ''Before I left, when we were trying to find him''. ''Lincoln Lash could be anybody''. ''Guess we'll find out who it is shortly''.

　

Kebo drains the last of his water bottle and throws it in the back of the car. Ward is driving and Kebo can finally put his feet up on the dash. ''Do you want to talk about it?'' ''Nothing to talk about''. Ward tells him, turning up the air conditioning. ''That's a load of crap. Ever since Sparky came along you've had a stick up your ass, we've been in this car for days and you haven't said a word about him. Come on Sir, you know you're dying to tell me how much you hate him''. Ward sighs, rubs the back of his neck. ''Look he makes Skye happy, that's all I want''.

　

Kebo's laughter fills up the car. ''Happy? She's not happy, far from it. You and I both know he's around because she can't have you, he's a rebound Sir, like Kara was for you''. As soon as he says it, Kebo regrets it and tenses up. No matter how much time has passed, Ward will always feel guilty for what happened to Kara. He may not have loved her like he claimed, but she meant something to him. ''Sorry Sir I didn't''- Ward waves him off, his face smooth. Kara will always have a piece of him, she stood with him when no one else would. ''It's fine. Things with Skye are complicated''.

　

He leaves it at that, but much to his dismay Kebo doesn't stand down. ''It's complicated because you're both stubborn. You do realize if you just apologized for being an ass she'd forgive you. And if you say I don't deserve forgiveness I'm going to throw you out of this car''. ''Just drop it Kebo. I appreciate that you're trying to help but I need time. Being with Skye isn't something I can do right now''. ''But you can't stand the fact she's with Lincoln''. Ward clenches his jaw. Kebo knows he's hit a sore spot. ''Jealousy is a real bitch isnt it Sir?'' Grant doesn't comment.

　

Kebo leans back in his seat. ''All I'm saying is one day you're going to look around and she'll be gone. Do you really want that?'' No. No he doesn't. That'd be worse than anything he's ever faced. ''I don't want to lose her''. Kebo shrugs, ''it's that simple Ward. Don't lose her. You have a choice here, continue to push her into the arms of Lincoln or man up and try to be better for her. Ball's in your court Director. Eventually you're going to have to let go of all that guilt, none of this is your fault''. Where would him and Daisy be without Kebo?

　

''I gave Coulson our location''. Lincoln says suddenly as they are pulling into a vacant parking lot a few miles from where Hyda says they found Lash. Daisy glares at him. ''You did what?'' ''We're going to need help and I trust Shield more than I do Hydra''. Daisy pinches the bridge of her nose, a habit she picked up from Ward and hasn't done in a long time. ''Lincoln do you realize what you've just done? When those guys find out you got Shield involved they will kill you''. Lincoln grins at her before kissing her cheek, the situation not bothering him one bit. ''Good thing I have you to protect me right?'' He moves to exit the vehicle but she grabs his arm.

　

''Lincoln you know Coulson and I are not on good terms right now''. She isn't so much concerned for herself as she is for Grant. ''You'll be fine, Coulson won't hurt you''. He gets out of the car and Daisy joins him, scowling. ''Not a pretty look there Quake''. Kebo comments when he notices the look on the woman's face. ''Shut up Popeye''. ''Great come back, I'm so afraid''. They all turn to face Ward, who's loading his sniper rifle. ''Find Lash take the shot. Bullets don't effect him so they'll be a distraction, may even buy you some time. Daisy's in charge of putting him down, I suggest none of you get in her way''. A few of the Hydra agents wink at her.

　

''Just like old times huh Daisy?'' ''Not really''. She glances at Ward before following Kebo down the road. ''Lincoln told Coulson where we were''. She whispers, looping her arm through his. Kebo stops dead in his tracks, glances behind him where Lincoln has almost reached them. ''I'm sorry he what? Run that by me one more time. He gave the Director of Shield our location?'' ''Yeah''. ''And I'm assuming Ward doesn't know?'' ''Lincoln wouldn't be alive right now if he did''. ''Dramatic Quake, dramatic''. ''Look when Coulson gets here Hydra can't find out that it was Lincoln who told them''. Kebo raises an eyebrow, ''what's your plan then?'' ''I'll just tell Ward I called Coulson''. They pass a man made lake and Kebo crinkles his nose at the smell.

　

Kebo sighs loudly. ''I'm just going to kill both of you, my life would be better''. Daisy rolls her eyes. ''Your life would be a boring wreck''. He doesn't deny it. Suddenly the building where Lash is supposedly hiding out in, a window breaks. Then two. Then four. Which causes Daisy to break out into a run, she beats everyone there, including Ward. Gun up, senses on high alert. It's dark and humid inside, broken glass is everywhere on the first floor. The second floor is in worse shape, and on the third the stairs are filled with blood. Daisy walks quietly, there's a sound up ahead that she can't place.

　

She turns the corner cautiously, but not enough. Before she can react or blink or even defend herself, Lash is in front of her. And she sails through the air, falling hard against the wall. Lash is on her again and Daisy's powers explode, sending him through one of the glass windows. He seems bigger since she saw him last, stronger. Is that possible? Daisy looks around the dirty room, and with a start sees the source of all the blood. A woman not much older than Daisy herself is on the ground, struggling for breath. Daisy crawls over to her.

　

''My name is Daisy Johnson and I'm going to help you, I'm going to get you out here I promise''. The woman's eyes are glassy when she holds Daisy's gaze. Blood is pouring from her mouth soaking Daisy's hands. The wound on her chest in brutal, it's deep and ugly, Daisy fights back bile. ''What's your name?'' No sound comes from her, she just stares and stares, her bright blue eyes focused on Daisy. ''Lincoln!'' On cue he comes running into the room, pauses at the scene in front of him. ''I need your help''. Daisy tries to but pressure on the injury, but it only seems to make it worse.

　

''We're losing her Daisy''. He says after a few minutes, the woman's breathing has become shallow. ''No we can't, she's going to be okay she has to''. Daisy continues to stroke the other woman's ice blonde hair, promising that she'll be alright. ''Daisy we can't stay here, we've got to catch Lash''. Lincoln already knows this Inhuman is beyond saving, her wound is too grave. ''I'm not leaving her''. Daisy growls, settles down by her head. ''That's right keep your eyes on me. You're okay, everything is okay now I'm not going anywhere. You're safe''. She whispers to the woman, offers her a kind smile. The woman's face twists into a cruel like smile, and then she relaxes beneath Daisy's grip. Her breathing gone, her eyes wide and no longer blinking.

　

Daisy has flashes of Trip in a pile below her, never again to see his smiling face. All the other Inhumans she didn't save. All dead because she wasn't fast enough, because she let Lash slip away. Not this time. She rises from the floor, brushes her fingers across the other woman's face, closing her eyes for the final time. ''I'm so sorry''. Lincoln attempts to pull her in his arms as she leaves, but she brushes him off. ''I'm going to end this son of a bitch right now''. It's not hard to locate Lash, he's on the second floor fighting off Hydra's bullets. Daisy doesn't even pause as she crashes into the sea of gun fire.

　

Her eyes hot and blazing she gives Lash everything she's got, Lincoln beside her. Her powers are screaming inside of her, hate is pouring out of her like sweat. All she can see is faces of people she's never met, all killed by this monster. It ends now. And then Shield crashes the party. Distracting them, since they think Hydra is hurting here instead of helping. ''They're with me! Coulson tell your men to stand down!'' Coulson meets her eyes, his are frantic. The sight of Lash a lot to take in. Daisy doesn't even notice her nose bleeding until it's running down her lips and onto her chin. Lash seems to sense this, her powers waning.

　

Before he can take advantage of the situation a single bullet seems to pierce his chest in the right spot. He makes a sound of pain and then falls through the floor. The weight of her and Lincoln's powers making him struggle. Daisy takes this moment to pause, stretch out her limbs. Shield and Hydra are in a race apparently to see who can take down the beast first. At least they aren't shooting each other. ''Someone want to tell me how Shield found us?'' Ward asks as he comes down from his perch on a ledge, rifle in his hand. Daisy wipes her face. ''It was me. Figured we could use some help''.

　

She ignores the look Lincoln gives her. Ward notices the blood all over her and lets the Shield thing pass, for now. ''You okay?'' Concern is heavy all over him, his eyes looking her from head to toe over and over. ''She's dead. There was an Inhuman here and she's dead''. For a moment Ward's guilt, his shame, is put in the back of his mind. ''It wasn't your fault Skye, there was nothing you could do''. ''I should have been faster''. Before he can tell her otherwise she follows the trail of Shield agents onto the first floor. Lash seems to be waiting for her. He lands a mean blow to the side of her face, and he bursts into flames. Lash roars, heading straight for Ward only to be thrown across the room.

　

May joins Daisy's side, emptying her gun into the creature who looks as if he's trying to find a way out. ''You okay?'' ''Fine''. Lash launches himself through a window, Hydra and Shield alike give chase. Daisy doesn't join them and neither does Ward, Coulson or May. Coulson takes a deep breath before turning to face his two former Shield agents. ''So you two have been busy''. ''Not in the mood Phil''. Ward is trying to get a good look at Daisy's face, to see how bad it must look, but she keeps moving. May and Coulson stand next to each other, observe Daisy and Ward.

　

Lincoln has his hand on her back, lifting her face with his fingers. ''You'll bruise but it won't be too rough. Ice it all night though''. Coulson doesn't miss the outright jealous look that passes across Ward's face. ''What are you doing here Coulson?'' ''An Inhuman is killing people, kind of my job to check it out. Thanks for informing me Lincoln''. If there's a remark on Ward's lips it dies when Shield and Hydra come back. Mack holds Daisy tightly to him, Bobbi and Hunter stick close to Coulson. ''We lost him Sir, like he vanished out of thin air''. Bobbi tells Coulson, Hydra agents are apologizing profusely to Ward, who waves them off.

　

''We'll try again''. Coulson approaches Daisy slowly, who is still enveloped in Mack's arms. ''Come back to Shield Daisy. While I'm still pissed about what you did to my Base I understand why. I won't lock Ward up, I'll do whatever you want me to''. Daisy meets Ward's eyes and she glares at Coulson. ''Take back the night you killed Grant. Take the last six months back and then we'll talk about me rejoining Shield''. Coulson's face is sour and he takes a step away from her. ''I told you I was leaving Shield after we found Ward the first time. I won't work for a man who puts his own selfish needs before everyone else's''.

　

''Skye it's''- He's cut off by the look she gives him over Mack's shoulder. Daisy and Coulson argue for a moment, until Ward's men start to file out of the room. ''Look Coulson I can't okay? You're going to have to accept that. You can help me take down Lash but then we're done''. ''You're giving everything up for him''. There's no spite or anger in Coulson's tone, just defeat. ''It's not just about Ward''. ''I can't lose you Daisy''. ''You've done it before''. Mack looks down at her, releasing her from his embrace. ''I'm here for you Tremors, whatever you need''. She smiles at him. ''I need you to go back to Shield, live your life''.

　

''Miss you D''. ''Miss you too''. He shakes Lincoln's hand, nods at Ward. One of the last Hydra agents are leaving the room, when he reaches into his pocket and calls Ward's name. ''Found this in your desk a while ago Boss, figured you'd want it back''. He tosses something to Ward who catches it with one hand examines it quickly, surprise on his face, like he'd forgotten about it and quickly tucks it into his jacket pocket. If Daisy hadn't been staring at him so intently she would have missed what it was. And her heart stops. Her breathing hitches.

　

It's a box. A small smooth blue velvet box. There's only one thing that kind of box could hold.

　

Ward glances at her quickly to see if she saw, and there's embarrassment and fear all over his cheeks. She takes a step to him, her legs feel like jello and her head spinning. ''Grant?'' A ring. An engagement ring. That's what he had in his desk. He doesn't answer her, just stares and stares because he cannot come up with any words. Kebo, who no one noticed slipped in, is frowning at both of them. ''Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse. Bloody hell you two are going to give me an aneurysm I swear it''.

　

Daisy can't move or think or do anything. That's what was in the box right? He bought her an engagement ring? When? And if so when did he plan to give it to her? ''Ward''. She tries again, managing to move her feet until she's standing in front of him. All she can think about is matching wedding bands and a nice house with a red front door and little baby Wards running around- stop. That dream is long dead now. Breathe breathe breathe. She can't. Her lungs her body her brain is in shock. ''What's in the box?'' They both know she already knows, she just needs to hear him say it out loud.

　

''Dont worry about it Skye''. ''It's a ring, isn't it?'' He sighs in defeat, avoiding her gaze that makes him want to forget all his demons and hold her. ''When did you buy me an engangement ring? How long have you had it?'' ''Drop it Skye''. It's clear he doesn't want to have this conversation but she stands her ground. ''No I'm not going to drop it. When did you get it?'' He runs his hand down his face. ''Few months after you came to Hydra''. She reels. ''You had it on you for all that time?'' Tears hit her face. ''Why did you wait?'' He's uncomfortable and really doesn't want to talk about this but she keeps at it.

　

Grabs his hands and he jerks them back. ''Grant''- ''It's not important''. He backs away from her. ''Yes it is! Grant you can't just act like this didn't happen''. ''Yes I can. We're not together Skye, none of this matters anymore''. ''None of this matters? God, you're such an ass. You wanted to marry me Ward! How do you expect me to react?'' He doesn't respond, just slowly removes the box from his pocket. He opens it, she can't see the ring but she freezes. Thinking hoping praying for a moment that he's changed his mind and he'll get down on one knee and tell her how much he still loves her-

　

He walks out of the room into the night, and not just Daisy follows him outside. ''Grant where are you going?'' Daisy tries not to imagine Ward in a tux, smiling down at her with tears in his eyes as he says I do. Her dreams of being in his arms tonight are shattered when he takes the ring and holds it over the lake below them. Kebo is behind her chanting, ''don't do it don't do it please don't''. And Ward tosses the ring into the water. ''Bloody hell he did it!'' Daisy can't see straight. Happy endings and dark days are crashing around in her brain and this is Ward's way of telling her they will never be together.

　

They will never have a happy ending, he doesn't want her the way she wants him all of his love has died. There's air trapped in her lungs the ground is shaking and Grant doesn't turn to look at her. Just walks away. From her. Again. All she feels is Kebo's hands on her shoulders and the void opening back up in her chest that Ward has left and reopened time and time again.

　

Love is cruel. Love is a painful weight that hangs and drags and bleeds. And Daisy is it's worst victim.


	18. You're the Cure You're the Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''I will come back to you, I swear I will;   
> And you will know me still. I shall be only a little taller than when I went''.   
> -Edna St. Vincent Millay-
> 
>  
> 
> ''Listen. I will lose myself if it means I can find you''.  
> -Alaska Gold-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God. I love this chapter.

It takes two days for Daisy to find Ward. He's in a bar back in Chicago. She knows Ward doesn't want to talk about this and she gets it, that ring is a painful reminder of everything they were and can never be. But it's not something she can ignore or pretend she didn't see. Grant bought her an engagement ring, that means something, how much he truly loved her. And then he had to smash her hopes by throwing it into the lake, what the hell is wrong with him? ''Popeye I found him''. Daisy tells him over the phone, seeing the back of Grant's head. ''Kick his ass Quake''. ''Oh I plan on it''. Daisy hasn't shed a tear about this situation, yet, which she thinks Dr. Garner would call progress. Hopefully.

　

Her cheek is killing her, she can already feel the bruise blossoming on the side of her jaw. They need to find Lash and quickly, Coulson left her with the promise that he'd put all his efforts into locating him, she'll believe it when she sees it. Daisy walks into the bar, face down, the moon illuminating the night sky. She saunters right up to the seat beside Ward and plops down, winks at the bar tender and asks for a beer. Ward doesn't glance at her, just clenches his fist against his glass of whiskey. ''So if you were in my position''. She starts, taking a sip from her alcohol.

　

''What would you do? Would you cry, scream, throw things? Or should I just punch you in the face? Because I'm leaning towards the latter''. ''Leave it alone Skye''. She bites the inside of her cheek. ''Nope can't do that. Did you think I would react well to throwing my engagement ring into the lake? How did you think this conversation would go?'' The bar keep and a few people around them turn to glare at Ward, who's main focus is on his drink. ''Thought I would be drunk''. He tells her, still refusing to meet her eyes. ''Grant you can't just ignore this and hope it will go away. Just talk to me, that's all I want''. Her fingers brush against his jacket, he leans away from her.

　

''Fine. I bought you a ring a long time ago, it doesn't matter anymore. It means nothing''. ''But it did, it meant something to you once''. ''Yeah before everything happened''. Before his hands were around her throat cutting off all oxygen. ''Ward''- ''Just stop it Skye okay? I don't want you here, go back to Lincoln''. Her temper flares and before she can register what she's doing she slaps him hard across his pretty face. He doesn't flinch. The men at the bar begin to flock over to them. The bar tender is at Daisy's elbow in half a second. ''He bothering you honey?'' Daisy glares at Ward who has stood up, his intimating gaze on everyone in sight.

　

''No I'm fine, just an ex-boyfriend being an ass. Really, I'm good. Ward sit down before you hurt someone''. He does, but he's on high alert, the gun on him hot and ready. Not that he needs it, but it's a comfort nontheless. He doesn't speak to her again for a while, watches the men who watch him. ''That was uncalled for''. ''Don't make me slap you again''. ''Skye I don't, I can't talk about this''. ''Ward we have to, please, please just talk to me. You'll feel better and so will I''. He doesn't, just sips his drink. She sighs, runs her hands through her hair and tries a different approach.

　

''When were you going to ask me?'' Her voice has turned soft, controlled. He finally looks at her and mentally kicks himself, her eyes are full of unshed tears, hands shaking. Finding him was one thing, losing him was another. Even with him sitting right in front of her she hasn't fully healed, and she won't if he keeps acting this way. How can he say he wants her to move on, to be happy if all he does is treat her like she's nothing?

　

It's like it all comes into place then, pieces solving this mess of a puzzle they've created. Ward is doing nothing to help her, if he continues to push her away she'll never come back to him. If he keeps acting the way he is she will never forgive him. And that's what he wants right? He wants her, he always has. He has been selfish, consumed with his own demons and forgetting about hers. Something shifts inside him, he can't let go of his guilt or shame, but he can let her help him like she wants, like he wants.

　

Why doesn't she realize that she means everything to him? She saved him when nothing else could. No matter his efforts, why does she continue to doubt his feelings for her? They'll always be there, nothing or no one could take them away. Not even death. Ward realizes it then that he hasn't been fair to her. He's let his guilt, his hate cloud everything else, he's put his own needs before Skye's. Ward is hurting her, rejecting her time and time again, it's taking it's toll. He sees it in her shoulders, the weight of his grief is hanging there on the edge of her sleeves. ''I was planning on asking you after I had everything together''.

　

She nurses her beer and let's him continue. ''I made plans to buy us a house, away from everything. Somewhere quiet. When my plans went through I'd of taken you there and asked you on the door step''. He can't look at her face when he says this because he knows she'll be crying and he hates when she cries. ''I would have said yes''. It feels like ice is in his chest, something akin to joy is springing inside. But it's quickly set aflame when he remembers that she is no longer his. Whatever they had is long dead, it died the minute he entered that portal.

　

''I never should have gone with Fitz, I should have listened to you and not Gideon''. She nods, ''yeah you should have''. They stay silent for a while, Daisy orders another beer. ''Thought you quit drinking''. He comments. She rolls her eyes and drinks half of the bottle before speaking again. ''Kebo needs to keep his mouth shut''. ''Kebo is only looking out for you, he's worried''. ''I'm fine Ward. Better slow down there robot, you might get me thinking you actually care about me''. Her face is full of doubt and he gapes at her. ''Skye, I care''. ''Could have fooled me''.

　

She jumps off the bar stool, pulls out a wad of bills before exiting the bar. Naturally, Ward follows her. Because she has to know that even though it's all shot to hell, he cares. He will never stop caring about her. And all this time he has spent not talking to her he should have, he should have told her from that very first day in Vault D to give him some time and patience. Instead of apologizing for loving her, now he's paying for it. ''Skye wait''. She pauses on the street corner. ''I care. Of course I care about you, how can I not?'' The anger in her blood vanishes when she notices the look he's giving her.

　

His warm eyes soaking her in as if he's never seen her before. Like he used to. Like she's the sun and every part of her aches. His phone rings, breaking the spell they seemed to be caught in. And just like that Ward blinks, and that look is gone. ''What?'' He growls into the phone, surveying the area around them. ''Yes Kebo everything is fine. No she's not crying, god. No she didn't shoot me again, is there a reason for this call or do you just enjoy wasting my time?'' Daisy can see when the Specialist inside him takes over, his body locks into place, eyes sharp and dark.

　

''How is that possible? Fine keep me updated, we're on our way. No you can't do that''. Ward rolls his eyes. ''Because she won't find it funny you moron, just shut up and stay put we'll be there as soon as we can''. He hangs up, pinches the bridge of his nose. ''What's wrong?'' ''Lash is gone, there's no trace of him anywhere''. The ground shakes, a car alarm goes off some distance away. Ward puts a hand on her shoulder and she's calm again, warm even, like all is right in the world. ''We'll find him Skye, I promise''. He never breaks his promises to her. ''It was my fault''. She tells him when they're getting into Kebo's car.

　

''Skye no it's not. There was nothing you could do''. ''I could have been faster, done something differently''. ''I used to think like that, after you were shot. If I had gotten to Quinn's mansion sooner, if I had been quicker getting to the front door it wouldn't of happened. It tortured me. But Skye it's not your fault, Lash is responsible and he's going to pay for it''. Throughout the car ride Daisy doesn't even realize the easy flow thier conversations are going, like they're slipping back into the routine they left behind. It's effortless, easy as breathing. Daisy can tell that whatever ailed Ward before isn't gone, but he's fighting his ghosts for her and she falls in love with him all over again.

　

There isn't guilt or anger in his eyes when he looks at her, just an easy passive expression. It's a welcomed sight and Daisy can feel her cracked edges slowly being put back together. Whatever she said to him in the bar must have dug into him more than she knows. They aren't fixed, there is still going to be a lot to work on but for now he's speaking to her and she hangs onto it. Because his body is relaxed once more and he's letting her in again. And for now, that's enough. Daisy knows better than to hope they'll be back to what they were, time she supposes will heal eventually. Like Dr. Garner said.

　

It takes them a full day of driving to get back to Kebo, Lincoln and Hydra. And in the course of that day Ward and Daisy forget about their ghosts and just revel in the fact that they can be in the same car together without her chest throbbing and Ward's guilt consuming him. They aren't friends or lovers or even acquaintances, but they aren't enemies or at each other's throats, so that's a start. A start at something. And maybe her slapping him put things into perspective for him. Either way she's glad she walked into that bar, all they had to do was talk things out, didn't she mention to him before that if he wanted to break through her walls he'd have to talk to her?

　

Kebo was right. Skye helps him, heals him when nothing else can. She did it before and is again, he can feel little by little, weights and sins coming off his shoulders. All she has to do is smile at him and he forgets everything else that dragged him down. He knows why he didn't let her in before and regrets it now. Her laugh, hell even being in the same car as her is lifting him up. Making the shadows fall away. He loves her. Despite everything all of the pain, the fact that she's with Lincoln, doesn't matter. He'll always love her, when she looks at him all is right in the world again and he can breathe. Daisy is a balm to his wounds, always has been.

　

There's nothing heavy in their conversations, it's all light and airy. They are tiptoeing around the actual issues, which fits well for now. It's an unspoken decision they'll talk about Lincoln and everything in between later, after they find Lash. ''Mack things Lash could be human, like he can change form''. She tells him, leaning out the window while he's getting gas. ''It's possible, would explain how he's been hiding so well. Any leads on who it could be?'' ''Not one. It could be anyone Ward, someone I know''. ''That's highly unlikely''. ''But still a possibility''. ''Maybe. We'll find out soon''. ''I didn't call Shield''. She confesses, adjusting her sunglasses.

　

Ward gives her a half smile. ''I know''. She raises an eyebrow. ''Did you forget that I know when you're lying? You shake your left leg''. ''What? I do not''. ''Yes, you do''. He gets back in the car and puts on his own sunglasses. It's no longer awkward or uncomfortable being around him, like the past twenty four hours have sewn the void together that he left, if this is all she gets from him she'll be okay. Daisy might not ever get a ring or a house with Ward, but this is fine. This is what he needs right now and she'll gladly be here for him. ''Oh my god Ward''. She says suddenly a few minutes down the road.

　

''What?'' He looks around, thinking she's seen something he's missed. ''Kebo got to us''. He laughs first and it warms her. ''Doesn't he always?'' Daisy sobers up, turns the radio down. ''Ward when we get back to Kebo I need you to promise me something''. He glances at her. ''I need you to promise me that you won't hurt Lincoln, he only called Shield becuase he doesn't trust Hydra''. He nods, ''okay I promise''. He was going to punch that prick in face, disappointed that he can't now. Lincoln needs a good punch in the jaw for touching his girl. Grant catches himself, she's not his anymore.

　

''What the hell are you doing here?'' Ward demands as soon as he parks and gets out of the car. Kebo gave Ward his location, he just didn't know Coulson was going to be here. ''Boss I didn't call them''. Coulson and May are standing in front of Kebo's hotel room, Lincoln and Mack beside them. ''Helping Daisy find Lash, he's Shield's problem too''. Coulson says, looking between the two. Kebo is doing the same and a smile lights his face, he can detect the change in them, something happened over the course of their time together. ''Don't want or need your help Coulson''. Daisy growls, walking up to Mack and hugging him.

　

''Well you have it either way''. Much to Ward's annoyance Shield isn't going anywhere, him Daisy and Kebo all meet inside his hotel room. As soon as he can Kebo grabs Daisy by the arm and whispers in her ear. ''What happened?'' ''Nothing happened Popeye''. ''Doesn't look that way to me, and your boyfriend seems to think something did too''. Daisy catches Lincoln's eye and frowns. There's hurt and jealousy all over his face. ''I'll tell you later okay? But it's not what you think''. Kebo frowns and let's her go. She walks up to Lincoln, touches his arm. ''Can we talk?'' Daisy pretends she doesn't notice Ward's eyes blazing into the back of her skull as she walks back outside with Lincoln.

　

Lincoln leans against an empty car, arms crossed. ''Nothing happened between Ward and I, in case you were wondering''. ''I believe you''. ''Look I'm sorry I took off like that, it was just a shock, and I needed to talk to him about it''. ''I understand Daisy. But the man bought you an engagement ring''. ''A long time ago. Lincoln you know Ward and I have history, you can't expect me to just forget about it, especially now that I'm around him''. Lincoln looks away from her. ''We could just leave''. She's considered it. Leave Ward, Shield and Inhumans to their fate. Go away somehwere with him and learn to love him like he deserves.

　

But she can't. Daisy can't abandon Ward or her people, she wasn't made that way. ''Lincoln you know that I can't''. He walks up to her, runs his hands down her arms. ''I know, it was worth a shot''. And when he kisses her she wonders if he ever thinks about what she said to him when they were on Coulson's plane. _''And maybe in another life, another time, I could have loved you too''._ When they enter in the hotel room Coulson and Ward are nodding at each other. ''What did I miss?''

　

Mack throws an arm across her shoulders. ''Fitz and Simmons tracked him down, we're moving out in a few minutes. Coulson's plane is waiting''. ''Good. I'm ready to kick his ass''. Shield files out of the room and Ward walks up to her. The bubble they were trapped in has popped and she doesn't like it. ''My men are already on the way, we'll get him this time''. ''If we don't I'm going to shoot Popeye, relieve some frustration''. ''There's another way to relieve frustration Quake''. He winks at her and she socks him in the arm. Ward drags him out of the room, leaving Mack, Daisy and Lincoln alone.

　

''Tremors, you good?'' ''Yeah, let's go''. Lash is going to be dead by the end of the day, all of his sins paid for in full. He will not escape her, not again.


	19. When You're In the Half Light I Don't Like the Half I See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy Shield and Hydra have a final showdown with Lash.
> 
> Feelings are hurt, faces are punched and words are shoved down throats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo. This chapter makes me happy. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!

Daisy doesn't expect Lash's location to be an old Shield facility, in fact it strikes her odd. Half of her thinks it might be chance, but something bad is settling in her stomach. ''I don't like this either''. Ward tells her, coming to stand at her elbow as she's staring at the video monitor. ''This could be a trap for you''. He shakes his head, ''Coulson is too filled with guilt to try anything. He hates himself''. ''Good''. ''Tremors you locked and loaded?'' ''You got it, how long until we land?'' Mack glances at his watch. ''Half hour, feel like training?'' She smiles, ''training where I knock you on you butt? Hell yeah''. Ward Lincoln and Kebo follow the pair down to the cargo bay.

　

Both Ward and Daisy remember similiar times in a very different cargo bay, under very different circumstances. It makes her chest hurt and his eyes burn. All that time ago back when things were simpler. When he was just her SO, not a Hydra traitor and she was his rookie, not an Inhuman trying to save the world. He watches her form, still favoring her left. ''Did you ever listen to me when I was training you?'' He asks her and doesn't understand the haunted expression that passes over her face. ''You're still favoring your left Skye''. She blanches and Kebo steps up, knowing everything that Ward doesn't.

　

Kebo puts a hand on the back of her neck, leads her away from Mack who is groaning on the floor. ''It's alright Quake, it's over now, that part of your life is done with''. Why did Ward have to say that? It took her back to when she thought he was rotting away and the ghost of him was haunting her until she went mad. He's alive Daisy he's okay he's okay he's okay he's okay. She can feel panic creeping inside and her lungs hurt and oh god what if this was a dream her chest is on fire breathe Daisy breathe breathe breathe he's right in front of you. Stop. Gasp. Puts her head in her hands locks it down down down way down like May taught her.

　

''It's alright you're safe, he's okay. You're okay Quake, it's all over all of it is over''. Kebo hugs her tightly to him, runs his hands through her hair. ''Skye?'' He can see when she tenses up, her spine rigid. ''Give her a minute Sir''. Lincoln is at her side, protectively watching over her, Mack doing the same over Kebo's shoulder. Ward watches them with sad eyes. This is what his absence has created. He thought she was okay, that the anxiety attacks Kebo told him about were all but gone now that he's alive. Another reason for Ward to feel horrible about this entire situation.

　

It only takes a few moments for her to gather herself, then she's telling Mack to go again. He hesitates but complies after a few jabs of being called a chicken. Daisy is on her game like nothing happened, but Ward notices the concerned looks all over the other men in the room. After May tells them they are about to land and everyone is gearing up, Ward approaches her, reaching out to hand her her gun as her fingers search for it. ''Thanks''. She doesn't look up at him. ''Are you okay?'' ''Fine''. She waves him off. ''Does that happen a lot?'' ''No''. ''Are we back to one word answers again? Thought that was my thing''. The smile she gives him is not sweet at all. ''Look I'm fine, I can handle this mission. Just forget about it''.

　

''I can't''. ''Well then that's not my fault''. 'Skye''. She gives him a frustrated sound. ''Why is it that you want to have a serious conversation before a mission? Can't this wait?'' ''Sure. After the mission is through we'll talk. Maybe get that drink''. Her face falls and he almost regrets his words until her look grows soft. ''Maybe''. Coulson comes down the steps and Shield flocks to him. ''You know the drill, find Lash take him out. We'll have Hydra on our side for once so let's hope they don't screw it up''. ''They won't Phil''. ''Doubt it Ward, but okay. Let's make this clean and quick people, I have a meeting that desperately needs my attention''.

　

They land quietly, taking positions around the building with careful calculated slowness. Ward tells his men where to go, Daisy moves first, Ward and Mack flanking her. The old building is easy to navigate through, Daisy goes up the first floor and takes into count that all the lights are on. Comms are hot so Daisy doesn't miss when May says, ''Andrew.'' Her and Ward freeze as one. ''Melinda what's going on? I'm in the middle of a session''. ''Not anymore''. Daisy and Mack share a look before heading in the direction May went. When they enter the room they run into Joey. ''Boss what are you doing here? Torch, good to see you! Glad you aren't dead''.

　

To say she's confused would be an understatement. ''Wait Joey what's going on? Why are you and Dr. Garner here?'' ''We were in a session Boss''. Coulson and everyone else are exchanging long confused glances. ''Joey we got word that Lash was here, in this building''. Joey shrugs, ''haven't seen him yet Sir''. Daisy puts away her gun, relaxes. ''Was this some kind of set up? God Coulson what are you doing?'' ''I didn't do anything Daisy, Mack call Fitz, ask if he gave us the right location''. ''Yes Sir''. Ward doesn't realx his stance, he has a bad feeling that something is about to happen, he never trusted Dr. Garner in the first place, he moves closer to Daisy.

　

They can hear May and Andrew talking on the other side. No one makes a sound. ''What's all this about? What are you doing here?'' ''We need to talk, once we're alone''. It's clear she wants them to leave, but no one moves. Does May know something none of them do? Ward thinks she does, and he doesn't like it. ''Melinda talk to me, what's all this about?'' ''I need to know for myself, before anyone else gets involved''. ''To late for that May!'' Ward yells, Daisy elbows him in the kidney. ''Mind your own damn business Ward! Coulson I need everyone out now!''

　

The Director of Shield puts a finger to his lips but doesn't budge. ''Know what?'' ''I saw your flight logs I tracked your movements you were within thirty miles of at least five Inhuman deaths''. ''Why are you looking at my flight logs?'' ''I pulled your medical files too. Your blood work was deleted''. ''Maybe Simmons accidently''- ''You thought you covered your tracks but you didn't''. ''Melinda honestly what are you getting at?'' ''I know what you did''. ''What I did?-'' ''What happened to you? You can tell me'' . ''Melinda''- ''Don't lie to me''. ''You don't want to know''. ''All the evidence says your a monster''. ''Melinda don't''- ''How could this even happen?''

　

''Melinda stop''. ''Andrew please! Please!'' ''Stop!'' Quick as lightning before anyone else can react, Ward crashes into the room, tackles May just as the blast from Andrew's ICER is released. Grant open fires, and what happenes next shocks Daisy to her bones. Dr. Garner, a man she trusts with all of her deepest secrets, rips out of his skin before her eyes. And Lash is standing in front of them all. Hydra agents and Shield all swarm the room. The power goes out and Lincoln strikes, his pint up anger driving him. ''Lincoln don't hurt him, please!''

　

''This monster killed my friends, he's going to pay''. The fight is brutal, a few Hydra agents lose thier lives. Lash is currently throwing Lincoln against a wall, where he is slowly starting to fade in and out. ''Lincoln!'' Daisy calls on her own powers, manages to get Lash away from him. Lincoln rises, grabs a discarded beam from the floor and strikes the beast with it. ''That tickled''. Andrew says and pulls the beam from the Inhuman's hands. Right before he's about to hit Lincoln with it, he dives to the floor, right behind Daisy. She doesn't have time to even register the fact that he basically just used her as a human Shield, before the beam is slamming into her body.

　

''Skye!'' Lash bursts into flames. ''Ward don't hurt him! Stop!'' Grant ignores May, heads straight for Daisy. Lash for the time being has run away from them, May and Coulson have folllowed his trail. There's posion in Ward's finger tips, so much rage that he hasn't felt since he touched the Berserker Staff so many moons ago, as he lifts Lincoln from the floor and throws him against the wall. Putting a fairly large hole in the dry wall. He can't see straight or feel anything but rage so red it burns and burns and he's going to turn this place up in flames. ''You cowardly son of a bitch''. Ward punches Lincoln in the face, manages to get a few in until he's knocked away.

　

''Ward stop it! Lash is our main focus right now!'' Kebo helps Daisy up who winces and drags her breath through her teeth. ''Daisy I am so''- ''You say one more word and I will break your neck''. They follow the path Coulson and May went down, can hear the sounds of a fight breaking out. ''Andrew we're friends. Or maybe just acquaintances''. Coulson has taken it upon himself to stop Lash. Ice runs down Daisy's spine when she sees Mack on the ground. Hydra agents put bullets into Lash, distracting him. They are quickly disposed of, and Lash turns his attention to Lincoln who has just joined the party.

　

''Mack you okay?'' Daisy puts her hands on his face, could cry with relief when she hears him breathing. She looks up and sees May jump in front of Lincoln who has been thrown to the ground again. ''Andrew stop!'' ''Move''. ''Listen to him May, let him kill Lincoln I won't lose any sleep over it''. Ward calls, he's curled around Daisy, gun at the ready. May ignores him. ''Go on. Might as well. I've thought about my death enough times, the different ways that I could go. I just never thought it'd be you. I never knew why you married me. I was never as kind and empathetic as you, it's why it was so easy for me to walk away''.

　

Daisy doesn't think she's ever seen this side to May before. Andrew comes back to them in a tangle of sweaty limbs, his eyes sad and fragile. ''Why I gave up on you, I lost something when I left you. I won't do it again, but you have to stop this''. ''Melinda''. To Daisy's surprise May empties her gun into his chest. Even more of a surprise she had a containment module waiting for him to fall into. ''How'd you know that wouldn't kill him?'' Coulson asks, putting a hand on her back. Daisy is full of sympathy for May when she responds, ''I didn't''.

　

''You knew''. Lincoln growls at May, heaving himself off the floor. ''I knew''. ''And you didn't say anything? You let him walk around for who knows how long killing my friends and you didn't say a word?'' Coulson steps in front of May, grimaces at all the blood running down the other man's face. ''You need to back off Lincoln''. ''Think I can help you with that Phil''. When Lincoln turns to face Grant, he's met with his fist, and the floor knocking him out cold. ''Nice punch''. Ward shrugs, ''practice''.

　

Daisy rolls her eyes at Ward and approaches May carefully. ''If we hold him in that cell, we might be able to get him to control himself''. May raises an eyebrow. ''You want to help him?'' ''He helped me when I thought I was going to die from losing Ward. What kind of person would I be if I didn't return the favor? Dr. Garner in some twisted way thought he was doing the right thing, I can relate to that and so can someone else''. They turn to look at Ward who is watching them quietly. ''What would you do?'' May asks her, the kind of desperation Daisy is all too familiar with. ''I'd do whatever it takes to save him''.

　

It's over. Lash, the Inhuman killings is all over. ''Andrew is Lash''. Daisy says out loud as she and everyone else are walking into Coulson's plane. Ward and Kebo turn to look at her, Mack drags Lincoln's unconscious body past them and tosses him into an empty seat. ''Dr. Garner is Lash. Sure as hell didn't see that coming''. Ward walks up to her, hands drifiting down her side. ''Are you okay?'' It's the first time he's touched her in months, in his own skin with his own hands. Fire fills her, so much so that she forgets the problem at hand and just focuses on the color of his eyes. ''I'm fine Ward. Drop it''. Lincoln starts to rustle awake, Daisy rushes to his side.

　

''Hey, are you alright?'' ''Daisy I am so sorry''. There's a gun in his face before he can blink. ''If I were you I'd shut your mouth''. Ward growls, attempting to pull Daisy away but she shoves his arm back. ''Would you realx? It's fine everything is fine. Chill out Grant''. She puts her hands on Lincoln's face. ''He punched you pretty hard''. ''Where's Lash?'' ''Andrew is being taken care of, we don't have to worry about him anymore''. ''He's not dead''. ''No he's not''. ''Why?'' Daisy sighs. ''Because it's Dr. Garner and he needs help, May loves him, we can't just kill him''. ''Watch me''. Ward slams him back in his chair, entirely too rough. ''Knock it off Ward!''

　

He's like a ticking time bomb. Bad things happen all at once and he explodes, loses it. Daisy being hurt and everything else in the past comes up like a river and he's had enough. He slams Lincoln back against the chair before turning on Daisy. "What the hell do you want from me Skye?" "I want you to stop acting like an animal!" She yells back, standing up like the wound in her side doesn't protest. "He almost got you killed and you don't expect me to react to that?" "What happened was not his fault Grant!" "You're blinded because you're screwing him!" She falters. "You know Coulson used to say the same thing about you". "Why don't we just calm down okay? Ward lay off". Kebo gets in between them, makes the mistake of putting his hand on Ward's chest.

　

Ward grabs him by the shirt and pummels him to the ground. "Grant stop it!" Daisy flicks her wrist and he's across the plane in a second, not that it matters because he's in her face again, fuming. "What the hell has gotten into you? I've been hurt before!" She yells at him, bending down to check on Kebo. "What's gotten into me is that you acted like a rookie back there, made stupid mistakes that almost compromised my mission because your boyfriend can't defend himself. It stops now. Either he leaves or you both do, Lash is taken care of there's no use for you two anymore". She shoves him. ''This is not just about the Lash thing and you know it, you're jealous!''

　

''I'm not jealous! If you want to risk your life over Spark Plug go ahead, it just won't be around me". Daisy crosses her arms and gets off the floor. "So make me. Go ahead Grant, make me leave. Kick my ass off this plane". It's the only card she's got and she's rolling with it. "You've got no authority here, the only reason you're still around is because of me. Coulson, Shield, Lincoln would have killed you by now if I didn't stop them. It was my mission and you answer to me. Not the other way around. So why don't you take a step back before I tell Coulson to finish what he started on that planet?"

　

Her words are cruel but effective, she knows all the right buttons to press. "You're right the mission is over with, we're not needed here anymore. When the plane lands I'm gone". This makes him freeze, realize his words. His greatest fear has always been losing her and that is why he reacted so badly tonight. He was afraid and pissed that he couldn't protect her, and if he's being honest, that she was injured because of Lincoln. They were doing so well and he had to ruin it. But he's a master at that. He storms off, up the stairs and out of sight. Daisy takes a moment to compose herself. She said she'd never leave him, and what is she doing now?

　

Emotions were running high. That's it. That's what she's going to blame it on. The high of the mission, the shock about Lash's idenity. ''I'm gonna go handle that disaster''. Kebo tells her, adjusting his shirt and walking up the stairs. What the hell just happened? Daisy fears she has shattered whatever truce her and Grant drew up. She prays to every god she's ever known that that isn't the case. That her and Ward won't give up, won't end like this. She'll break if he leaves her or she leaves him. Daisy hopes he didn't believe her words, because she's regretting them.


	20. I Want Your Heaven & Your Oceans Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'We accept the love we think we deserve''.  
> -Stephen Chbosky-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter speaks for itself. 
> 
> Also this story is coming to a close, so fair warning! 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who reads and comments, I love you all.

''Well you screwed that up, screwed that up big time''. Ward sighs into his glass. ''Not now Kebo''. ''I'm ignoring that request for your own good. Now you wanna tell me what you thought yelling at Daisy was going to accomplish?'' Kebo takes a seat next to Ward, fixes his own drink. Ward doesn't respond. ''Oh so we're back to the silent treatment again?'' Kebo sighs loudly, pours more whiskey in his crystal glass. 'You know Sir one day it's going to be too much for her, you'll push and push and she'll leave you for that blonde idiot downstairs''. ''She's already left me, she's with him''. Wad says an hour later. Kebo gives Ward a pointed look, ''and who's fault is that?''

　

''Ward I'm not saying this is all on you, Daisy is being stupid too. You take and take from each other and then what happened just now will happen again. Did you over react? In my personal opinion no, Sparky deserved to be punched repeatedly. But at the same time Daisy was right you are jealous, what you said to her down there was uncalled for. Really Ward? She was acting like a rookie? How did you think that would go?'' Ward shrugs, ''what she said was uncalled for''. ''True. She was angry, believe me when I tell you that what happened to you hurt Daisy mroe than anything. I've told you how much of a mess she was, how much of a mess she still is''.

　

''I can't believe Lincoln used her as a shield''. Kebo chuckles. ''I can't believe Dr. Garner is Lash and May knew. Did you know Sir?'' Ward shakes his head. ''I had my suspicions but no, I didn't know''. ''Why did she say anything?'' ''She wanted to protect him''. ''But at what cost? He killed so many Inhumans''. ''We don't know when she found out, that's on May''. Kebo clears his throat. ''Please tell me you weren't serious when you basically told Daisy to leave''. ''Of course I wasn't serious, I was just angry''. ''You might want to make sure she knows that''. Ward doesn't move from his position on the couch.

　

''I'm going to shoot someone if you don't move your ass from this couch''. Ward raises an eyebrow. ''Please, sir you're going to let that girl go because you're stubborn. I don't think she'll be able to take it if you leave again''. He's on his way to the stair case when Coulson stops him. ''We're landing in a few minutes, Daisy has requested that you dropped back off in Chicago, just thought you should know''. Ward scoffs, ''didn't know Agent Johnson gave you orders''. ''It's in her best interest and yours as well if you leave quietly. I know how you feel about her Ward but since you've been back all you've done is hurt her''. Ward crosses his arms.

　

''You know Coulson you're lucky I haven't paid you back for what you did to me. I know I said I deserved it, and I do, sometimes. For you're sake you better hope it stays that way. You going to get out of my way?'' Wordlessly Coulson steps aside, fear and hate dripping onto his skin. The cargo bay is empty, the lab, spare bunks, all empty. Where the hell could she be? Lincoln is moping in the same seat Ward left him in, Mack is beside him drinking a beer. ''Where's Skye?'' Lincoln narrows his eyes. ''Why?'' ''Ignore him Ward. She's in the cock pit with May''.

　

Ward knocks quietly against the door, hears May's voice stop. ''What?'' Ward enters, his gaze on Daisy. ''Can we talk?'' She doesn't turn around. ''I have nothing to say to you''. ''Skye, please''. ''Just forget it Ward, you said some things I said some things, it was the heat of the moment. I know you didn't mean it''. ''Did you mean what you said?'' He doesn't miss the look between her and May. He sighs, ''look I think we need to talk about this before we do anything rash''. ''Oh now you want to talk? I've been trying to talk to you for weeks about all of this and you've been ignoring me''. ''Skye we had something good the past couple of days''.

　

Now she looks at him. ''When we land in Chicago I'm going with you, I told you I wasn't going to give up on you and I'm not''. She made the decision not too long after Kebo went upstairs to speak with Ward. She knows what Lincoln did was wrong, but she also knows he reacted out of fear and she can relate to that. Daisy also understands Ward's side of things, he was being jealous and protective, she can't fault him for that. Despite the cruel things they said to each other she's giving him the benefit of the doubt, he's been through so much. They both have.

　

''You are? You're not, you're not leaving?'' Before he can stop it a smile works it's way across his lips, hope flows through him like blood. ''I said I wasn't. One argument because you were being a jerk isn't going to change my mind''. The anger in her eyes has vanished and she graces him with half a smirk. ''Plus I can't kick your ass if we're in different cities now can I robot?'' He's halfway out the door when he replies, ''like you could take me rookie''. Kebo is suprised to see Ward back so shortly, and in one piece. And he's smiling. He was sure he'd have to break up another fight and wipe Daisy's tears from her face like he's done so many times before.

　

''I see you're not bleeding, there was no more screaming. Everything okay in paradise I'm assuming?'' Kebo is trying very very hard not to let the hope he's feeling show. ''She isn't leaving, she's going back to Chicago with us''. ''Really? What did you say to her?'' ''Nothing, she just told me she wasn't giving up''. ''You don't deserve her Sir''. ''I know''. Daisy threw him for a loop. How can she still be on his side? He's rejected her, yelled at her, he tossed her engagement ring into a lake for god sake. He's the kind of man that doesn't get second chances, or so he thinks.

　

Lincoln watches Daisy walk towards him, her face blank. Mack nods at her and gets up, she takes his seat. ''Hey''. ''Lincoln I think we should talk''. ''Oh man, those words have never worked out for me''. Daisy takes both of his hands in hers. ''I think this has been going on for far too long. I've been selfish with you, you deserve someone who's going to love you with everything she has. That person just isn't me''. Lincoln swallows hard, his eyes burn. ''If this is about what happened with Lash''- She cups his face. ''It's not. I think we both knew how this would end''. ''It's because of Ward''. ''He's part of it''. ''He doesn't deserve you Daisy''.

　

''That's not for you to decide''. She's crying, tries not to let him see. Her and Lincoln never had a healthy relationship, maybe once, when she first met him at the Afterlife. But he was never it for her, she couldn't let him in because someone had already worked his way inside and left his mark. But Lincoln was there for her when no one else was, gave her comfort when she needed it most. Daisy will always be greatful for that, she just can't give him what he wants. ''So you're breaking up with me''. Lincoln licks his lips and gets out of his seat.

　

''Lincoln I'm sorry''. He spins to face her. ''It's my fault, I knew how much you loved him and I still tried to make you feel something for me. We never should have opened that second bottle of tequila''. She manages to choke out a small laugh. ''Probably not''. ''I don't regret it though, I do love you. I want you to know that''. Daisy smiles, ''I know. I'm sorry, sorry for everything''. Lincoln shrugs, ''don't be. We're both adults, we knew what we were doing''. She takes a step to him. ''Friends?'' ''Don't think I could ever be friends with you Daisy''. ''You were, once''. ''That was before I touched the woman without the earthquake powers''.

　

Daisy doesn't know how to respond to that. Luckily Mack comes up to them and tells them they're landing. ''You're really leaving me Tremors?'' She nods, looking away from Lincoln to her partner. ''You know why I have to. I'm just a phone call away, whatever you need''. He pulls her in, crushes her to his chest. ''Thank you Mack, for everything. You're the most wonderful man I've ever met''. ''I'll be here for you, you can come back to Shield any time''. He gives her a final squeeze before releasing her. Ward and Kebo come down as the ramp is being lowered.

　

Coulson does not say a word to any of them, he watches Daisy from his place at the top of the stairs. He understands, he does. She loves him, her place isn't at Shield with the man who killed Ward. Coulson respects that, he just hates to see her go. Shield isn't the same without her, it never has and it never will be. ''Daisy''. He calls, against his better judgement. She walks up to Kebo's side, looks up at the Director of Shield. ''Don't go''. Her face hardens, she glances at Ward. ''Goodbye Coulson''. The last person she looks at is Mack, before disappearing into the sun, Ward at her heels.

　

''Nice place Ward''. It's three days after they've left Shield and Ward, Kebo and Daisy are all standing in front of his safe house. It's a log cabin in the middle of nowehere, there's fresh snow on the ground. Ward unlocks the door, deems it safe for them to come in. Just like all of his safe houses there are no personal touches in sight, just bare furniture and a fireplace. Except for one thing. Just like in his apartment there's a picture on the mantle. Of her. It's lighter though, the image of her less dark and shadowed. Grant doesn't comment on it, glances at it once and goes into the small kitchen.

　

''You just going to act like that's not there?'' Daisy asks him, leaning against the counter next to him. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Kebo dash out the front door. ''Not a big deal Skye, that picture has been here for a while''. ''How long?'' ''After I escaped from Shield when Coulson tried to ship me off to my brother''. ''And the one in your apartment?'' He sighs. ''Few weeks after you came to Hydra, when I was sure you weren't going to leave me''. ''You're not an idiot, you know how dangerous that is''. ''I know. No one will find them, you don't have to worry''.

　

He turns on his heel and sits on the couch, his mood makes her grab a spare bottle of scotch she finds under the sink. ''I feel like you and me? Wrong foot. Can I buy you a drink?'' A bittersweet smile curls onto his lips. She sets the bottle down and sits across from him. ''Are we going to talk about the elephant in the room?'' ''Which one?'' ''Lincoln''. Ward's jaw clenches. Daisy makes a move for the bottle but quicker than she thought possible, Ward has taken it into his hands and removed it from her grasp. ''Hey!''- ''I think you've had enough''. He isn't just talking about today.

　

''I'm just going to cut right to it. Lincoln was a distraction, I tried to make myself feel something, anything. But I couldn't. After you died I just lost it, myself, everything I believed in. Lincoln helped me get back a few pieces of me that went astray, but he wasn't you Ward. As it when on I was more miserable than when it started and I was leading Lincoln on more and more. It wasn't healthy or fair to either of us but I don't regret it. Lincoln is a good person and I hope he finds someone that can love him back''. Ward pours himself a drink and lets her continue. ''I care about him, but it was never anything else. I think he knew that''.

　

''You were still seeing him when I was brought back''. His tone is accusing which it has no right to be and they both know it. ''You weren't exactly welcoming me with warm arms Ward. I took comfort in someone who would''. ''I heard you in the cargo bay, you ending things''. ''I know. Kebo isn't as stealthy as you, figured you weren't far behind him''. ''Did he make you happy?'' Daisy thinks about this. ''No. Ward I haven't been happy in such a long time''. He meets her eyes and something shifts in him, she presses on. Dying suffocating because she can't go one more minute without saying these words to him.

　

''It's like I turned around and you were gone''. Ward moves over to her, wipes a tear from her eye. ''I've regretted going into that portal every day''. ''Why did you do it?'' ''I was too wrapped up in my need for revenge, for what Shield did to Kara, to you. I wanted Coulson to suffer and it cost me''. ''I only had you back for a few weeks and then you were just gone''. She wipes her face, hands shaking. ''I know''. He takes her chin between his fingers so she can look him in the eye when he says this. It shouldn't of taken him this long to tell her, but here it goes.

　

''I'm sorry Skye. I'm so sorry that I didn't listen to you, I should have stayed with you insted of listening to Gideon. I'm sorry that you spent months and months in pain because of my choices, you deserve better''. She lays her forehead against his shoulder, relieved when he doesn't move her or go back to his place on the other couch. ''I understand Ward why you were so hesitant in the beginning after you came back. And I know that what that thing did to your body you won't ever forget. I'm sorry that happened to you, I should have gone with you, protected you somehow''. ''There was nothing you could have done Skye. I used to think Coulson was justified in what he did, but I question it''.

　

''You should, Grant you didn't do anything to deserve that''. Slowly and so light she barely feels it, he runs his hand down her arm. ''I'm working on it''. She pulls her face away from his shirt to look up at him. ''You bought me an engagement ring''. ''I did''. ''And then you threw it in a lake''. ''I'm sorry about that''. ''You wanted to marry me''. ''Of course''. Their conversation from the bar comes to light, and Ward asks her, ''were you serious earlier when you said you would of said yes?'' ''Yeah I was. Did you think I was just telling you that to torture you? You know how I feel about you Ward''. Feel. Not felt. He doesn't miss that.

　

There are voices and blood in his head whispering not to do what he's about to, but one look from Daisy buries them. ''Skye''. He says her name like a prayer, like he did when she was above him and had her lips on his skin. ''I'm sorry. I will spend the rest of my life making this up to you if you'll let me. I could never be sorry that we fell in love, that you stayed with me when no one else would. I was afraid and couldn't handle it all. But you saved me, you're always saving me. I love you. I've always loved you''.

　

Daisy can't breathe. Did she hear that right? Is she dreaming? She had to of drfited off in the car and Kebo is about to smack her awake- love. He loves her. He's sorry. ''Oh, Grant''. She cups his face in her hands, slowly, in case it's too much for him, she kisses his nose. Daisy hasn't done that in such a long time and treasures every emotion that flashes in his eyes. ''I love you too, nothing can change that''. Suddenly his hands are in her hair and his lips are flush against hers. Home. He's home and heaven and paradise all wrapped up into one. His lips are warm and real against hers, his hands running from her head to her shoulders before settling on her waist.

　

Daisy can't remember the last time she's touched him this way, takes advantage of the situation before they can talk themselves out of it. She breaks the kiss, takes his hand and leads him to the spare bedroom in the back of the cabin. He kisses her like it's the first time, his hands hot on her skin, worshipping, loving, needing her in a way he never has before. When Daisy reaches for his shirt he freezes, dodges her hands. ''What's wrong?'' Her breathing is labored below him, lips swollen. She's so beautiful it hurts. But she hasn't seen his scars, his bruises, all of the new injuries he's acquired.

　

He forgets about all of this however when her fingers are dancing up his skin, removing his shirt slowly. When she sees the center of his chest, she gasps. Daisy can see nothing in this low lit room but Ward's eyes and the black and blue bruise that still stains his skin. It's unmistakenly in the shape of a hand and she chokes back tears. ''Grant''. Salt water begins to run down her face as she glides her nails down his chest. Grant stares down at her. Still a balm to all of his wounds. ''Skye''- She shushes him, pulls him down until he's below her.

　

''I love you''. She whispers, her lips ghosting over his skin before settling on the bruise that should have faded a long time ago. Daisy kisses her way down his chest, making everything new and clean again and he loves her. He loves her so much more than anything or anybody. Why did it take him so long to talk to her? Ward pulls her face up so he can kiss her, kissing her has always been heaven for him. She tastes like honey and whiskey and he's going to drown in it.

 


	21. Lights Will Guide You Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts Questions Comments?

After I'm done writing my AU season 2 story, would you guys be interested in ready an AU of season 1, where Skye and Ward are together & in love from the get go?

 

I'd love to hear what you think! 

 

Thank you to those who continue to read!


	22. This Love Is Alive Back From the Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''And I'd choose you. In a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I'd find you and I'd choose you''.  
> -The Chaos of Stars-
> 
> ''True love will triumph in the end- which may or may not be a lie, but if it is a lie, it's the most beautiful lie we have''.  
> -John Green-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My inner Ward Warrior came out in this chapter. 
> 
> Thank you for reading guys!

Daisy blinks slowly. Once. Twice. Three times. No, she's not dreaming. Pinches her arm, defintely not dreaming. She turns her face and is met with a smile and warm finger tips down her jaw. ''Morning''. Ward whispers, planting a soft kiss on her lips. ''Hi''. She curls in his arms, slides her hands up his chest. There are no words to be said on how much she's missed him, how she's missed _this_. Waking up with him when the rest of the world is quiet, there's no Shield or Hydra to worry about in the comfort of his skin. Daisy can't remember ever being this happy in months, she's forgotten what it feels like. To open her eyes to the person she loves, it's everything she's ever wanted and will never take advantage of again.

　

Ward's demons, his shadows and all of his monsters are kept silent by Daisy's hands that are currently roving over his back. ''I love you''. She tells him, warmth in her doe eyes. She must have said it a thousand times by now but he'll never tire of hearing it. ''I love you too''. They actually don't make it out of bed until well into the afternoon, Daisy walks into the kitchen wearing only his shirt and Ward can't help but stare at her. The months spent apart killed them both, they became versions of themselves they never thought they would. Grant will never forget what happened to him, but he won't let it torture him any longer.

　

Daisy glances over her shoulder to find Ward's eyes on her. ''What?'' He shrugs, puts his arms around her. ''I missed you''. She kisses his nose, ''me too''. He holds her like that for a while, her face pressed into his chest, fingers drawing patterns on that bruise that makes her lungs ache for him. He releases her and moves to the fridge, takes out ingredients for pancakes. Daisy sits on the counter, swinging her legs back and forth. ''So are we going to talk about Shield?'' She frowns at him, ''you just had to ruin it didn't you?'' ''Skye you left pretty quickly, not exactly a proper goodbye''.

　

''I have nothing to say to Coulson''. Ward knows that isn't true, even though Daisy will never forgive him, they have history. She can't deny that. ''Skye you''- She catches his hips between her legs when he passes by, silencing him. ''Do you really want to talk about Coulson right now?'' She lifts her face up, kisses him long and slow. ''Holy mother of god''. Daisy starts, having not heard or seen Kebo come in. The pair turns to see him standing in the doorway, shocked expression. ''I left you alone less than twenty four hours ago, if I had known this is what would have happened I'd of abandoned you days ago''. Daisy rolls her eyes, runs her hand up the back of Ward's neck.

　

''You want some breakfast? Ward is making''. Kebo takes a seat, puts his feet up on the table with a smug smile on his face. ''Really? Breakfast is what you want to talk about right now?'' Kebo wags his eyebrows and Daisy throws a piece of raw bacon at him. ''Did you seriously just throw a piece of bacon at me?'' ''You deserved it''. Kebo makes a move for the carton of eggs at Ward's elbow, but it's quickly placed out of his reach. ''Oh so now that you've slept with her you're not on my team anymore Sir?'' Daisy grins, ''I'm just that good Popeye''. Grant actually blushes and it's the cutest thing she's ever seen.

　

''Sir I'm going to get cabin fever in this damn place''. Kebo says after they've eaten breakfast. ''How long can we stay here?'' ''We should be fine for a few months''. ''And then what?'' Ward glances out the window. ''Skye how do you feel about a vacation?'' He looks back at her, knows how she'll react. Her face lights up, she rushes over to him, grabs his bicep. ''Cabo?'' He kisses her nose, ''wherever you want''. ''Is this one of those trips where I'll feel like a third wheel and have to sleep in a separate hotel room?'' Kebo asks, and her and Ward answer yes at the same time.

　

Night has fallen and they are back in the bedroom, the moon lighting the small space. Kebo left hours ago because Ward couldn't keep his hands to himself. ''We ran Popeye off again''. Ward chuckles, ''he'll get over it''. Daisy runs her nose along his collarbone, ''I never thought we'd be here again''. She admits. ''Neither did I''. Ward honestly thought his relationship with Daisy was over, especially after he learned she was seeing Lincoln. He's glad, like he usually is that he listened to Kebo. He can't believe he almost let her slip away again.

　

''I have to tell you something''. He looks down at her, notes the nervous expression she wears. ''Okay''. Daisy takes a deep breath. All day they have been in this bed, talking in between kissing and other things. But she never told him this, about how she used to see him when he was supposedly dead. He really doesn't need to know, it's not relevant anymore. But it's been gnawing at her since that comment he made on Coulson's plane about him training her. Her nails are drawing the few constellations she memorized on his chest.

　

''When I thought you were dead, it devestated me. And I'm not telling you this so you can feel bad about yourself or to make you feel guilty. Okay?'' She looks up to see him nod. ''I couldn't even move without missing you. Then one day I looked up and there you were, standing in my doorway like you never left. As the months went on you started popping up all the time. It helped me I think, in the long run. We'd talk when I needed you, obviously I couldn't touch or feel you but you showed up when I wasn't sure I'd survive''.

　

He isn't surprised by this information, even though he tries to act like he is. ''Kebo told you, didn't he?'' ''Yes''. Ward holds her to him, plants a kiss in her hair. ''You think I'm crazy?'' ''No, it makes sense Skye. You needed me, I'm sorry I wasn't''- She places her palm over his mouth. ''No more apologies''. ''I'll try. Continue, please''. ''He was the one who told me to save you''. God, now it even sounds insane to her own ears. But Ward isn't looking at her like she belongs in a mental hospital. He's looking at her like he loves her and it's a beautiful thing.

　

''Granted it was all in my head but still, he gave me strength when I couldn't find any for myself''. Ward runs his hand through her hair. ''I'm glad then''. Daisy grins at him, ''what?'' ''Mirage you found out about Lincoln''. ''Was he pissed?'' ''Yup''. ''Good''. Ward swoops down and kisses her, making her forget about everything but his body above her and his warm skin pressed against hers. God, she loves him. How did she manage to go so long without this?

　

It's been a month since they came to Ward's safe house, Kebo and Daisy are out shopping for supplies because they refused to stay one minute longer. The cabin is gorgeous, but she can see how one could go stir crazy. Ward is at ease there, peaceful. Likes to drink his coffee and watch the sunrise over the snow, Daisy curled in his lap. Currently she's poking her head around an aisle looking for Kebo, who is holding up an Iron Man shirt and smiling at her. ''I'm more of a Captain America girl myself''. ''Are you serious? Team Stark all the way Quake''.

　

Daisy rolls her eyes. ''Can you just buy the damn shirt so we can get out of here please? We've got a long drive back''. ''Blame that one on your boyfriend, he's the one who has a cabin literally in the middle of nowhere''. They're walking to the registers when Kebo throws an arm over her shoulder. ''Aren't you glad I'm so smart and care about you guys? Without me you'd be lost''. Daisy lays her head on his shoulder. ''You're right''. The alarm on Daisy's phone goes off when they are leaving the store, she tenses.

　

''What's wrong?'' ''Shield''. God, she's never going to escape is she? ''I'll call Ward''. ''Oh I don't think there's need for that''. Coulson approaches them with sunglasses on, Lincoln and Bobbi behind him. ''Coulson what the hell are you doing here?'' Daisy has one hand on her gun and the other hanging at her side, ready at any minute for action. ''Just came to talk Daisy''. ''A phone call would have sufficed''. ''We both know you wouldn't have answered''. ''There's a reason for that''. Coulson takes off his sunglasses. ''I just want to talk, want to grab a cup of coffee?''

　

Daisy shares a glance with Kebo, who shakes his head. ''Come on Daisy, it's just coffee''. Bobbi says, ''we miss you, we just want to catch up''. Daisy doesn't miss the way the Shield agents keep looking around the parking lot, scanning for any signs of Ward. ''Quake it's not a good idea''. ''Daisy come on, you know we would never hurt you''. She glares at Lincoln. ''Tell that to Ward who got his ribs crushed by your leader''. ''Daisy this has nothing to do with Ward''. She crosses her arms, ''really? That why you all keep looking around like he's going to come out of nowhere and attack you? Unlike me Grant doesn't hold a grudge against you Coulson''.

　

''Daisy don't let the mistake I made come between us. I regret it every single day''. ''I should punch you in the face just for saying that. I went through hell for months because of you, you killed Ward just because you wanted to. Like I said before, I can't forgive that''. ''Not asking for forgiveness, just for you to listen''. Kebo sighs dramatically when he sees the choice she's made on her face. ''Fine. One cup of coffee and then I walk''. ''I'll lead the way''. Kebo grabs her arm when she moves. ''Do I need to remind you what happens when you don't listen to me? Bad things''. ''Just wait outside, okay? I can handle myself''.

　

Daisy sits in a booth where the table is too far from her reach and the A/C in the coffee shop is on full blast. A cappuccino is in front of her, untouched. Coulson and Lincoln are across from her, Bobbi is outside with Kebo, no doubt to keep an eye out for Ward. ''You've got twenty minutes to tell me whatever you want''. Coulson folds his hands on the table. If he brought Lincoln here to make her feel awkward or uncomfortable, it won't work. ''I'm sorry''. Daisy raises an eyebrow. ''I appreciate that, but I'm really not the one you need to be apologizing to. I wasn't tied up and defenseless when you slaughtered me on another planet''.

　

''Well if Ward was here I would''. ''Too bad he's not. But I'm sure if he ever wants to talk to you he'll find you no problem. Is that it? Good''. She stands and Coulson stops her. ''Daisy please, I want to make things right again. We were a family once, doesn't that matter to you?'' ''DC we haven't been a family since Ward turned out to be Hydra and you know it. Nothing is like it used to be''. ''That's not my fault''. ''No your fault is murdering a man in cold blood and then acting like you're the hero in that scenario and not the villan''.

　

''At the time I thought I was doing the right thing''. ''And look where that got you. A bunch of dead agents and me walking away, oh and Ward alive and breathing. You lost''. ''It's not a game Daisy''. ''Oh but it is. It always has been, just this time I'm on the winning side. I'm happy Coulson, after everything I'm happy. So if you're here to try and ruin that, you might as well leave now''. Lincoln places his hand over her's. ''You forgave Ward for everything once, why can't you do the same for a man who's practically your father?''

　

''Because Ward never killed anyone I love''. Coulson winces like she's just slapped him. Maybe she should. ''You know the real problem I have with Shield? We're the good guys. Protecting people from the unknown, we're the line in other words. You and I have killed people in the name of peace, because it was for the greater good right? You wanted revenge for what happened to Rosalind, she was killed and you loved her. And no one said a word to you, hell you were even cheered on. But when Ward does it, wants someone to pay after what happened to Kara you call him a monster, a psychopath. How is that justified? Grant never killed for his own pleasure, he did what he had to do''.

　

She takes a deep breath. Daisy has wanted to say this for so long. ''Shield is no better than Hydra''. Coulson's jaw clenches and she knows she's hit her mark. ''That is why I will never be apart of Shield again. Grant was an abuse victim and we treated him like dirt, like his trauma meant nothing. He was used, made into a weapon his entire life and then you punished him for it. There's no honor in that, you're not a better man for it, I am disgusted to ever being involved in an organization like that''. So many memories flash through her mind. Simmons smilng at her, Fitz with shaving cream all over his face, Coulson holding her after she learned about her parents.

　

Daisy bites it down. Those days are gone now. Coulson gives her a pained look. ''I never realized how deep your hatred went''. ''I could say the same for you''. Something makes her look away from her former boss, and she's glad she did. Grant is walking towards her, in that leather jacket, fire in his eyes like he's about to take on the whole world. Coulson and Lincoln don't notice him until he's sliding in the booth beside Daisy, slips his hand on her thigh. ''You okay?'' ''Yeah''. He can see how upset she is, her eyes are misty. He gives her leg a squeeze before turning to Coulson.

　

''Why are you here?'' ''I came to apologize Ward''. ''Well go ahead, I'm listening''. Lincoln is trying not to look between Daisy and Ward but he can't help it. ''Sparky why are you here? Let me guess you wanted to see Skye again, that's cute''. Lincoln spreads his hands out over the table, the lights flicker ever so lightly. ''Don't test me''. Grant bursts into laughter. ''Was that supposed to be threatening? Oh wait till I tell Kebo about this he's going to piss himself''. ''Ward''. Grant wipes his facial expression, a clean blank slate. Prepared for anything thrown at him.

　

''I'm sorry''. Coulson says, looking as if he's eaten something bad. ''You know that was almost convincing Phil, really I'm touched. But we both know why you're apologizing and it's not for my benefit. You just want to get on Skye's good side again''. The Director of Shield shakes his head. ''That's not what I'm doing. Ward I hate myself every day for what I did to you, you didn't deserve that, I truly am sorry''. Daisy watches Ward absorb this information, his face is still neutral but there's a spark of something in his whiskey eyes. ''Apology accepted Phil''. ''Just like that?'' ''Just like that''.

　

Ward inches his hand higher up her leg and the small building starts to shudder. Ward doesn't even bother to hide his smug look. ''Well if that's all we'll be going''. Grant says, standing up and taking Daisy's hand when she reaches his side. Coulson and Lincoln say nothing as they follow the couple outside, Kebo winks at Ward when he sees him. ''I'm not even gonna ask how you got here so fast Sir''. Daisy tugs on Ward's hand until he turns to face her. ''You followed us didn't you?'' He kisses her forehead before responding, ''didn't want you to bring home another stray''.

　

Kebo laughs, watches as the Shield agents gather around the dark SUV they arrived in. ''Daisy I don't want things to end on a bad note with us''. ''You should have thought about that before you killed him''. ''I'm sorry, really you need to know that''. She shrugs, ''empty words DC. Empty words''. Bobbi scowls at her and gets in the car, Lincoln gives Daisy a lingering glance before joining her. Coulson is the last to move, looking at his former Shield agents. Wondering how they've all fallen so far. ''I'll be around, one day you'll change your mind Daisy''. ''No I won't''.

　

After Shield leaves and Daisy and Ward are back at his safe house, that Daisy breaths a sigh of relief. ''I love you''. She murmurs into Ward's skin, her teeth grazing his ear lobe. He glides his hands down her bare back. ''I love you too baby''. Daisy doesn't know what happens next or where they're going. But one thing she does know is that she loves him. And that will always be enough for her. She will never live wthout Grant Ward again, she refuses.

　

He's looking at her now with so much love in his eyes that it warms every single inch of her. This is heaven. This is where she's supposed to be, where she belongs. Always.

　

　

　


	23. If Your World Falls Apart I'd Start A Riot

Alright guys, that's it! We've reached the end. 

 

Thank you to everyone who read and commented on the chapters, it means the world to me & brightens my day. 

 

Can't believe I'm done with part 3 of this series! What a journey. 

 

Look for my new story (part 4 of this series) Titled "I Found God I Found Him In A Lover".

 

Which is an AU of season 2 that I informed everyone about in chapter 16. 

 

Once again thank you for those who comment I love all of you & I hope you continue to read more of my work! Until next time! 

 

 


End file.
